


Ai wo chikau white

by izchi_sensei



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izchi_sensei/pseuds/izchi_sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un Giappone governato da ricchi proprietari terrieri, Ryosuke viene venduto come schiavo ad Arioka, fratellastro di Kota, signorotto pomposo e arrogante. Di indole ribelle e sfacciata, Ryosuke, per riuscire a sopravvivere nella propria condizione, dovrà mettere da parte l'orgoglio e confrontandosi con Kei e Yuri capirà che anche nelle situazioni più difficili non bisogna mai perdere la speranza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai wo chikau white

Yuri si svegliò, disturbato dal nitrire di cavalli e un rumore di zoccoli proveniente dall’esterno.  
Si mosse nel letto, sollevando le coperte per facilitarsi nei movimenti e non disturbare il compagno che, accanto a sé, dormiva ancora beato, incurante della vita che fuori dal palazzo aveva preso a scorrere già dalla prime luci dell’alba. Si mise a sedere, alzandosi piano e uscendo dal caldo e confortevole tepore delle coperte, avvicinandosi alla finestra; indossava solo un leggero kimono da notte bianco e per quanto fosse ancora inverno, non sentiva freddo, non ne aveva mai quando era in quella stanza e Yuri sapeva che quella sensazione non dipendeva certo dall’ambiente confortevole, quanto dalla presenza accanto a sé della persona che con lui condivideva la stanza. Aprì appena gli scorrevoli, facendo entrare un po’ di luce nella camera, affacciandosi di sotto, osservando poco distante dalle mura di cinta del palazzo una carovana: la conosceva molto bene per sua sfortuna e quando vide scendere da cavallo un ragazzo ebbe un brivido nel riconoscerlo: Yaotome Hikaru si chiamava, trafficante di schiavi.  
Lo vide avvicinarsi alla prigione, scortato dai suoi due destrieri, e richiamare a sé un ragazzo che lo aiutò a far scendere dal convoglio un gruppo di giovani, ne individuò alcuni e si stupì nel rendersi conto che erano ancora più piccoli di quando anche lui era sceso, due anni prima, da quella stessa prigione.  
Li guardò con tristezza, scrutando l’espressione spaurita in quel volti, consapevole che la fine dell’infanzia, per loro, sarebbe arrivata molto prima di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
“Yuri…” una voce bassa contro l’orecchio e un paio di braccia che gli strinsero le spalle lo riscossero prima che la propria mente potesse varcare la soglia dei ricordi.  
“Yuu” mormorò a sua volta, voltandosi, sorridendo al giovane dietro di sé, poggiandogli la fronte contro il collo.  
“Che succede, come mai sei già in piedi? Ci siamo addormentati solo da poche ore” gli ricordò, fregando il nasco contro la sua guancia, sorridendo, stringendoselo al petto.  
“Ho sentito quei cavalli e volevo vedere cosa stava succedendo” spiegò, indicando con un cenno del capo fuori dalla finestra.  
“Oh…” esclamò Yuya consapevole, velando di malinconia il proprio sguardo. “Vieni via, fa freddo, torniamo a letto” cercò di convincerlo, ma Yuri pose una mano su quella di Yuya e tornò a guardare fuori.  
“L’ha fatto ancora. È opera sua, vero?” domandò, ma prima ancora che l’altro potesse rispondergli, Yuri continuò. “Hikaru ha sempre quel sorriso quando è Yabu a chiamarlo. Sa che i suoi affari andranno a gonfie vele” disse con un moto di stizza.  
Yuya lo strinse e gli sfiorò la guancia con le dita, chiedendogli di voltarsi verso di lui.  
“Guardami piccolo” mormorò, poggiando la fronte contro la sua. “Calmati adesso” bisbigliò, sapendo bene quanto Yuri poco tollerasse quella situazione e ancora meno sopportasse il modo di fare di suo cugino, quanto la sua stessa persona.  
“Ma perché fa così? Non si rende conto di tutta la sofferenza che crea agli altri in questo modo?” sbottò Yuri, voltandosi meglio nell’abbraccio del più grande.  
“Mi dispiace” riuscì solo a dire Yuya.  
Yuri chinò il volto e lo scosse piano in segno di diniego: “Non è colpa tua, Yuuyan, anzi… tu sei diverso da lui. Tu sei molto migliore. Tu dovresti essere a capo di tutto questo, sono certo che vivremo tutti molto meglio, nessuno… nessuno di noi soffrirebbe e…” si fermò, alzando serio lo sguardo sul più grande.  
“Se penso che anche io avrei potuto essere…”  
Yuya non gli permise di finire la frase, chiudendogli la bocca con la propria, baciandogli morbidamente le labbra, con lentezza, cercando di calmarlo.  
“Basta così” mormorò Yuya quando si separarono, accarezzando Yuri sul collo. “Non ci pensare, Yuri. Torniamo a letto adesso, dai…” gli chiese, prendendolo per mano e sollevandosi in piedi, facendo in modo che Yuri lo seguisse.  
Il più piccolo annuì, ma non poté esimersi dal lanciare prima un ultimo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, dove incontrò per qualche secondo la tristezza di un paio di occhi scuri. 

Un bussare leggero alla porta fece voltare Kei di scatto e il ragazzo chiuse la finestra, cercando di dimenticare la scena che aveva appena visto.  
“Kei, sei pronto?”  
“Ai tuoi ordini, Yabu-sama” rispose questi, restando in ginocchio, scivolando in avanti in un inchino.  
Kota sorrise, avanzando nella stanza e tendendo una mano al ragazzo dai capelli neri, il quale dopo alcuni secondi la prese, lasciando che l’altro lo aiutasse ad alzarsi.  
“Hai dormito bene stanotte?” si informò Yabu, precedendolo nell’uscire dalla stanza e il più piccolo sorrise un po’ tristemente.  
“Sì, grazie.”  
“Ieri eri molto stanco, me ne sono accorto…” affermò Yabu, voltandosi a guardarlo e allungando una mano a sfiorargli il viso. “Forse è un po’ colpa mia” aggiunse con tono di voce basso e una punta di malizia, accostando il volto al suo orecchio baciandolo lievemente dietro il padiglione.  
Kei chiuse gli occhi e sospirò piano, scuotendo il capo e sorridendo leggermente.  
“Affatto” negò, prendendolo poi sottobraccio, permettendosi quella libertà fino a che non uscirono dal palazzo quando lo lasciò andare, restando un passo dietro di lui e seguendolo fino all’uscita del vasto cortile.  
“Daiki!”  
Quando sentì Kota pronunciare il nome del fratellastro, Kei si stupì di trovarlo ad aspettarli; si chinò leggermente per salutarlo a sua volta con deferenza, vedendo l’altro ricambiare appena: lo faceva sempre, anche se Kei non era nessuno.  
Daiki era sempre molto rispettoso nei suoi riguardi, sebbene Kei non avesse mai avuto occasione di domandargli per quale motivo si comportasse così con lui. Forse perché anche lui non era sempre stato un nobile, così come non lo era Kei, nonostante la loro situazione fosse molto diversa.  
“Sei impaziente, fratellino, dì la verità” lo prese in giro Kota, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla e voltandosi poi verso Kei per spiegargli. “Ti stupirai della mia generosità, non siamo qui per soddisfare un mio capriccio stavolta” esordì, usando una delle espressioni preferite da Yuya quando lui e il cugino si ritrovavano a parlare di discorsi leggeri. “Oggi voglio fare un regalo a Daiki, se lo merita, è il suo compleanno tra qualche giorno e io voglio che sia felice!” esclamò, guardando il più piccolo il quale non era propriamente convinto che l’idea di Yabu fosse buona.  
“Non ce n’è bisogno, lo sai. La tua famiglia ha fatto già molto per me” gli ricordò umilmente, ma Kota non lo stette a sentire.  
“Dettagli, fratello. Adesso andiamo, sono certo che ne resterai entusiasta” affermò, riprendendo a camminare e uscendo insieme ai due fuori dal cortile dove la carrozza di Hikaru li aspettava.  
“Hikaru!” lo salutò Yabu, non appena vide il ragazzo.  
“Yabu-sama” salutò questi, voltandosi e chinandosi riverente. “Arioka-san… Kei-san” salutò anche gli altri due che l’accompagnavano, scortandoli poi vicino alla carrozza.  
“Ecco qua, come da voi richiesto, questi sono i migliori ragazzi del Paese, giovani volenterosi di essere d’aiuto alle proprie famiglie” specificò, guardando Yabu, certo che avesse compreso cosa intendesse.  
Kota annuì, camminando avanti e indietro, osservando la merce che Hikaru aveva scelto per lui, guardando poi Daiki, il quale era rimasto in disparte insieme a Kei, quasi avesse paura di sbilanciarsi.  
“Allora, che mi dici?” lo spronò Yabu, prendendolo per un braccio, chiedendogli di avvicinarsi. “Guardali, sono tutti molto carini, ce n’è qualcuno che ti piace?” gli chiese e Daiki si morse l’interno del labbro inferiore, indeciso: non era mai stato molto d’accordo con le scelte di vita del fratellastro, con Yuya, unico amico del quale si fidava e con il quale poteva liberamente confidarsi, aveva sempre chiarito la sua visione delle cose opposta a quella del fratellastro, mentre adesso si ritrovava con lui a guardare ed esaminare quei ragazzi, vittime innocenti di un sistema sbagliato e ingiusto.  
“Kota, io non credo che…” Daiki cercò di parlare, quando un movimento inaspettato da parte di uno dei ragazzi prigionieri di Hikaru lo costrinse a fermarsi.  
“Lasciami!” Kei urlò, portando le mani al braccio dello sconosciuto che l’aveva preso in ostaggio.  
“Yamada!” lo riprese Hikaru, muovendo un passo in avanti, ma fermato dallo sguardo che l’altro gli lanciò come minaccia.  
“Se ti muovi lo ammazzo!” esclamò battagliero.  
Yabu rise e il giovane di nome Yamada si voltò verso di lui, stranito: “Lo trovi divertente? Pensi che non ne sia capace?” chiese, guardandosi attorno, cercando qualcosa con cui poter sferrare il suo attacco e camminando all’indietro, stringendo il braccio attorno al collo di Kei, il quale si lamentava.  
“Non dubito tu non possa farlo, semplicemente non ne avresti il tempo” gli spiegò con voce pacata Yabu, avanzando verso di lui, affatto preoccupato dall’intimidazione.  
Daiki osservava la scena basito, il fratellastro manteneva una elegante calma, non si preoccupava affatto delle parole di Yamada, né dell’espressione sperduta di Kei che cercava in tutti i modi di liberarsi.  
Yamada indietreggiò ancora, cercando qualcosa a cui appigliarsi per dare maggior credibilità al suo intento e fu in quell’istante che Yabu si mosse velocemente, colpendogli la fronte e stringendogli il braccio, mentre Hikaru, rapido, con il frustino usato per comandare i cavalli gli colpiva la schiena.  
Yamada si lamentò, lasciando andare Kei, inarcandosi, e Yabu prese di forza il braccio del proprio servitore, attirandolo contro di sé, per allontanarlo da Yamada.  
“Grazie, Yabu-sama” mormorò Kei, stringendosi per un istante alla veste del suo signore, ritrovando subito il controllo, spostandosi dietro di lui cercando protezione.  
“Cosa credevi di fare, marmocchio?” Hikaru richiamò con rabbia Yamada, ancora a terra, colpendolo di nuovo, ferendogli la spalla.  
“Ti insegno io l’educazione adesso, non meriti neanche l’opportunità di cambiare la tua inutile vita!” gli disse, sollevando di nuovo un braccio.  
Yamada voltò il viso, sentendo già lo schiocco risuonare nell’aria, ma il dolore non arrivò: quando tornò a guardare verso Hikaru, vide Daiki intercettare il colpo, stringendo la cinghia con una mano e con l’altra bloccare il braccio di Hikaru.  
“Daiki-san?” lo chiamò Yaotome sorpreso da quel suo gesto.  
“Basta così” ordinò Daiki, tenendogli ancora fermo il polso, lasciandolo andare solo quando sentì le fa forza dei muscoli diminuire e fu certo che Hikaru non avrebbe rilasciato il colpo. “Non ce n’è bisogno, ha capito la lezione” disse ancora Daiki parlando con calma e Yabu sorrise, osservando la scena.  
“Questo significa che hai scelto il tuo regalo?” si intromise, avvicinandosi di un passo.  
“Eh?” Hikaru guardò Daiki e poi il suo schiavo. “Non penso che sia una buona idea, Daiki-san. Il ragazzo ha bisogno di educazione, non è adatto alla vita di palazzo vi darebbe solo problemi e…”  
“No!” Daiki non lo lasciò finire. “Voglio lui!” specificò, inginocchiandosi poi accanto a Yamada e tendendogli la mano per aiutarlo a sollevarsi.  
Il più piccolo lo guardò e gli picchiò la mano con stizza, sfuggendo il suo sguardo: “Se pensi che questo tuo gesto mi abbia colpito ti sbagli di grosso!” affermò, guardandolo poi e rialzandosi da sé.  
Yabu rise, avvicinandosi a Hikaru e prendendolo da parte per concordare il prezzo del ragazzo.  
“Kei!”  
“Sì, Yabu-sama?”  
“Occupati di lui…”  
“Sì, Yabu-sama” Kei si inchinò leggermente, posando poi una mano sulla schiena del più piccolo, risalendo sulla nuca e spingendolo a compiere il medesimo gesto.  
“E lasciami!” si innervosì Yamada, scostandosi.  
“Non ti conviene farmi arrabbiare…” bisbigliò Kei, guardandolo.  
“Altrimenti che fai? Ti farai salvare di nuovo?” gli rispose Yamada per le rime e Kei assottigliò lo sguardo, afferrandolo per un polso e trascinandolo con sé verso il palazzo, ignorando le sue altre proteste. 

Kei camminava svelto, tra le braccia aveva dei panni puliti e percorreva i corridoi del palazzo per raggiungere la stanza nella quale aveva lasciato Yamada ad attenderlo: sperava solo che il nuovo arrivato si comportasse bene e di ritrovare al suo ritorno ogni cosa così come l’aveva lasciata, non voleva osare immaginare cosa, per ripicca, il giovane avrebbe potuto fare per indispettirlo.  
Voltò verso destra e si ritrovò a indietreggiare sorpreso quando vide Yuri camminare nella direzione opposta alla sua.  
“Yuri!” disse, accennando un sorriso, ma senza vedere l’altro ricambiare. Scrutò nei suoi occhi e decise che fosse saggio non aggiungere altro, non aveva voglia di discutere con il più piccolo e poi aveva un compito importante da svolgere. “Con permesso!” gli disse, superandolo, sentendo la voce di Yuri alle sue spalle.  
“Ne ha preso un altro vero?” domandò, facendo fermare il più grande.  
“Dovresti conoscere da te la risposta” gli rispose, senza voltarsi.  
“L’ho visto.”  
“E io ho visto te” continuò Kei, girandosi e incontrando di nuovo gli occhi di Yuri, inquisitori. “Ma non dovresti preoccuparti, in fondo non è una questione che ti riguarda…”  
“Cosa vorresti dire?”  
“Niente, solo che non voglio vederti andare in giro per il palazzo con quell’aria depressa quando sei l’unico qua dentro che dovrebbe sorridere.”  
“E dovrei sbattervi in faccia la mia condizione di privilegio?”  
“Non lo stai facendo adesso?” lo riprese Kei, scuotendo poi il capo. “Scusami, non dovevo. Sono solo preoccupato, il nuovo ragazzo non sembra un tipo facile e io devo occuparmi di lui.”  
“Non tutti riescono ad accettare questa condizione come hai fatto tu.”  
“Non credere che per me sia facile, Yuri!” si imbronciò Kei. “Ricordati che non sai niente e dal momento che ti è andata bene con Yuya, non credere di sapere come va il mondo.”  
“Kei!” lo riprese Yuri, era raro che il ragazzo perdesse in quel modo la pazienza, solitamente era sempre molto controllato. “È successo qualcosa con Kota?” domandò allora il più piccolo, indagando sulle cause del suo malumore.  
“Niente. Adesso, scusa, ma devo andare, devo preparare il ragazzo” affermò, sistemandosi meglio i panni ripiegati che aveva sulle braccia e voltandosi per proseguire, prima di fermarsi di nuovo.  
“Vuoi venire a conoscerlo?” chiese, accennando un sorriso.  
“No, grazie. Come hai detto non voglio averci niente a che fare. Voglio stare lontano dalle cose di Kota il più possibile” rispose secco, dandogli a sua volta la schiena e riprendendo a camminare.  
Kei lo osservò allontanarsi e si strinse nelle spalle: da una parte capiva la frustrazione di Yuri, dall’altra quel suo atteggiamento lo innervosiva. Lui era stato fortunato a conoscere Yuya che l’aveva salvato da un destino peggiore della morte e per questo doveva essere grato. Yuya lo amava, lo rispettava e aveva cura di lui, non avrebbe mai permesso che gli accadesse qualcosa, mai.  
A differenza sua che viveva una condizione di sottomissione e obbedienza ed era costretto non solo a far fronte ai capricci di Kota, ma doveva subirli e sopportarli in silenzio, covando dentro di sé la colpa per essersi fatto sfiorare da sentimenti che mai avrebbero dovuto raggiungere il suo cuore.  
Sospirò e raggiunse la propria camera dove Yamada lo aspettava e bussò, senza sapere neanche lui bene perché, entrando senza ricevere alcuna risposta come si era aspettato.  
Si guardò un attimo attorno, riconoscendo quell’ambiente familiare e sentendosi immediatamente più tranquillo: avrebbe dovuto essere felice che quel giorno l’acquisto di Kota non fosse per sé ma per Daiki, questo voleva dire che non era ancora arrivato il momento che lui venisse sostituito. Questo significava che Kota non si era ancora stancato di lui; eppure non riusciva a gioire di quella realizzazione, gli dispiaceva per Yamada e per la vita che da adesso in poi l’avrebbe atteso, ma forse non tutti i mali venivano per nuocere, perché Daiki era diverso da Yabu e questo Kei lo sapeva. Se Yamada si fosse comportato bene e avesse messo da parte il proprio orgoglio, sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere. Molto meglio di quanto stesse facendo lui stesso.  
“Yamada-san?” lo chiamò, avvicinandosi al futon, dove il ragazzo si era seduto, tra uno scudo di guanciali.  
Questi si volse iroso verso Kei e preso un cuscino glielo lanciò contro con rabbia.  
“Adesso mi merito di essere chiamato con un onorifico accanto al mio nome?” gli domandò sarcastico.  
Kei depose i panni puliti su uno sgabello e raccolse il cuscino, avvicinandosi a lui, ma invece di posare il guanciale sul materasso, lo usò per colpire il più piccolo sulla testa e poi sulla pancia, rimproverandolo.  
“Smettila subito di porti in questo modo con me!” ogni parola, seguita da un colpo ben assestato.  
Yamada lo guardò spalancando gli occhi, trovando quel rimprovero alquanto buffo e il comportamento del ragazzo decisamente diverso da come gli era apparso quando l’aveva visto arrivare insieme agli altri due.  
“Umpf!” Kei sbuffò, colpendolo di nuovo, ma senza avere intenzione di fargli realmente del male e Yamada scoppiò a ridere.  
“Lo trovi divertente? Guarda che io sono serio! Mi devi rispetto, io sono più grande di te e sono qui da più tempo, per cui…”  
“Va bene, va bene, ho capito” lo interruppe Yamada, ridendo e sollevando le mani.  
Kei si fermò, stupito dalla reazione che era riuscito a strappargli e sorrise a sua volta.  
“Ecco. Bisogna che capisca subito le regole e chi comanda qui!” gli disse, dandogli un altro colpo con il cuscino, colpendogli per sbaglio la schiena ferita.  
“Ahi” si lamentò Yamada, scostandosi involontariamente da lui e guardandolo.  
“Oh, scusa…” Kei si morse un labbro, lasciando il cuscino e andando a preparare l’acqua per il bagno. “Vieni” lo chiamò poi, invitandolo a spogliarsi, vedendo il più piccolo titubare. “Oh, ti vergogni?” gli chiese, intuendo il suo disagio e Yamada si imbarazzò leggermente, scuotendo il capo, iniziando a sfilarsi la maglietta.  
“No, non è… insomma, credo di dovermi abituare, dopotutto” affermò rassegnato. “Non avrebbe senso che tu avessi cura di me quando ci sarà comunque qualcun altro che non mi riserverà lo stesso trattamento.”  
Kei abbassò il capo senza commentare, controllando l’acqua del bagno e voltandosi poi quando sentì Yamada avvicinarsi a lui.  
“Hai un bel corpo” gli disse con un sorriso gentile. “Non te ne devi vergognare” continuò, prendendolo per un braccio e facendolo avvicinare a sé, controllando prima le ferite sulle braccia e la schiena. “Non resteranno i segni” lo tranquillizzò.  
“Anche se fosse non mi importerebbe niente. Anzi, magari non gli piacerò più e mi lasceranno andare” commentò, stringendo gli occhi quando sentì Kei passargli una pezza bagnata sulle ferite, cercando di ripulirlo dal sangue e dallo sporco.  
“Brucerà un po’ quando entrerai dentro, vieni” gli disse Kei dopo un po’ aiutandolo ad entrare nel catino.  
“Solo un pochino dici?” commentò ironico Yamada, strizzando gli occhi per il fastidio che provò, non appena l’acqua gli sfiorò la pelle e le ferite.  
“Se ti avessi detto che avrebbe bruciato, non saresti entrato a lavarti altrimenti” gli sorrise Kei, prendendo dell’acqua e lavandogli le spalle con le mani.  
“Sotto” gli disse, invitandolo a bagnarsi completamente anche con la testa e Yamada prese un respiro, immergendosi, risalendo dopo qualche secondo.  
“Non è male, però” commentò il più piccolo, sentendo l’acqua pulita portargli ristoro.  
“Riuscirai anche tu a trarre dei vantaggi da questa situazione” continuò Kei, sempre sorridendo.  
“Ne dubito fortemente” lo contraddisse subito il più piccolo.  
“Yamada, posso chiederti una cosa? Ce l’hai un nome?”  
“Ryosuke… mi chiamo Ryosuke” si presentò.  
“Ryo-chan” provò Kei. “Posso chiamarti così?” domandò, guardandolo da sotto in su, alzandosi poi per porgergli l’asciugamano per uscire.  
“Sì… Io ti chiamerò Kei!”  
“Dovresti chiamarmi Inoo-san, per la precisione” scherzò il più grande, dandosi un certo tono, ma addolcendo poi la voce. “Ma Kei va benissimo!” concordò con lui il più grande, avvolgendo il telo attorno al corpo di Yamada, attento a non fregare sulle ferite, inginocchiandosi per aiutarlo ad asciugarsi le gambe.  
“Kei…” lo chiamò Yamada con voce bassa.  
“Mh?” il più grande sollevò la testa e vide Yamada con un’espressione triste sul volto.  
“Kei, mi dispiace per prima. Per averti minacciato, io… io volevo tentare il tutto per tutto. Ma devo essere sembrato solo uno stupido…”  
Kei si rialzò, abbracciandolo per dargli conforto.  
“Non fa nulla, comprendo benissimo i tuoi pensieri, ma ti abituerai presto, vedrai e poi, la persona a cui appartieni non è così male come puoi pensare” affermò, scostandolo da sé.  
“Io non appartengo a nessuno! E non ho intenzione di farmi andare bene questa situazione. Lo odio, li odio tutti!” disse, stringendo i pugni, irritato.  
Kei sorrise, intenerito dalla sua reazione, la capiva e l’aveva passata anche lui quella fase, ma aveva presto dovuto fare i conti con la realtà e con i propri limiti, accettando la propria condizione di schiavo.  
“Non guardarmi così” gli chiese Yamada, usando l’asciugamano per avvolgerselo sulla testa.  
“Come ti guardo?” ridacchiò Kei.  
“Come uno che sta dicendo cose senza senso. Io non mi sono ancora arreso e gli renderò la vita impossibile a quel… quel… come si chiama?” chiese poi.  
Kei si volse prendendo il kimono che Yabu aveva ordinato che lui indossasse quella sera e gli sorrise.  
“Daik, si chiama Arioka Daiki-san” gli spiegò.  
Ryosuke sbuffò, osservando la veste e scrutandola da varie angolazioni: “Sai che se vendessi questa cosa, la mia famiglia potrebbe mangiare per due mesi?”  
“Io penso che per quel che vale vi sfamerebbe anche per un anno, credimi” gli andò dietro Kei.  
“Ehi” si illuminò improvvisamente Yamada, sbucando con la testa oltre lo scollo, guardando Kei con un sorriso. “E se stessi qui per un po’ e rubassi ogni giorno qualcosa e poi scappassi senza lasciare tracce? Potrebbe essere una buona idea, che ne pensi?” espose, mentre infilava le braccia dentro le maniche. “Lo stai facendo di nuovo!”  
“Ma che cosa?” Kei rise, aiutandolo a legarsi la fascia in vita.  
“Mi stai guardando in quel modo!”  
“E tu non dire cose senza senso, scemo!” lo riprese Inoo, afferrandolo per i fianchi e facendolo voltare verso di sé.  
“Sei molto carino!”  
“Mh… sarebbe stato meglio fossi stato brutto!” lo contraddisse Ryosuke e Kei rise, spostandosi vicino al futon, sedendosi e battendo una mano sul materasso, chiedendogli di mettersi accanto a lui.  
“Allora” esordì. “Torniamo seri…”  
“Ma io ero serio anche prima!” si impuntò Yamada, annuendo poi quando Kei lo guardò negli occhi. “Va bene, ti ascolto” gli disse.  
“È inutile che io ti menta, sai benissimo il motivo per cui sei stato venduto e quello che giovani come noi devo fare. Noi siamo i servitori di letto dei nobili di questo castello” gli spiegò, vedendo Yamada sussultare, sicuramente sentire quelle parole pronunciate ad alta voce doveva spaventare. “Lo so che non è facile, ma devi pensare che non sei solo. Io non sono nessuno per te, puoi non fidarti, puoi pensare che io non capisca e che mi sia arreso o che addirittura la cosa mi piaccia, ma al di là di tutto questo, io ci sono passato prima di te e o deciderai di fare affidamento solo sulle tue forze o puoi appoggiarti a me. Lo so quanto può essere difficile, perciò io sono qui se lo vorrai” gli parlò con franchezza e Yamada ne rimase colpito.  
“No, io… io lo sento che mi posso fidare, sento che sei una persona buona Kei e mi voglio fidare di te” gli disse, chinando appena lo sguardo.  
Kei sorrise, posandogli una mano sulla testa, carezzandogli i capelli.  
“Ne sono felice, Ryosuke” gli disse. “Qualunque cosa succeda io sarò qui per te. Anche io avrei voluto poter far affidamento su qualcuno quando arrivai e…”  
“Puoi affidarti a me!” lo interruppe Yamada, prendendogli una mano. “Ah, cioè, puoi parlare con me se vuoi, io magari sono stupido, ma spesso gli stupidi portano felicità, lo sai?” gli disse, sorridendogli, sentendo Kei ridere appena.  
“A dire il vero mi piaci molto Ryo-chan!” confidò Inoo. “Da quando sei qui ho già sorriso diverse volte, cosa che non facevo da tempo.”  
“Visto! Allora anche io sono utile, pur essendo un novellino!” si schernì, lasciandogli andare la mano. “Hai un bel sorriso, Kei” mormorò il più piccolo, guardandolo con espressione dolce.  
“Grazie” Inoo continuò a sorridere, poi gli spinse la fronte con due dita. “Ehi, vedi di non innamorarti di me, adesso!”  
“Ma cosa dici!” Yamada arrossì e mosse le mani per allontanare da sé quelle del più grande, guardandolo con rimprovero, prima di tornare serio.  
“Devo confessare una cosa, Kei…”  
“Dimmi.”  
“Ho paura.”  
Kei sorrise tristemente e non si trattenne dall’avvicinarsi a lui e stringerlo di nuovo: “Lo so, ma ci sono io qui, te l’ho detto e non ti accadrà niente, te lo prometto!” 

“Sei pronto?”  
“Sì…”  
“Hai capito cosa ti ho detto, Ryo?”  
Yamada sollevò gli occhi al cielo: “Sì…”  
“Dagli una possibilità almeno” ribadì Kei, indicando lo shoji dalla carta chiara, davanti al quale si erano fermati.  
“Non vedo perché debba dare io una possibilità a chi invece e a me…”  
Kei gli mise una mano sulla bocca, facendolo tacere, guardandosi attorno preoccupato.  
“Ti prego” scandì bene, sussurrando e Yamada non poté fare a meno di annuire.  
Kei lo lasciò andare, muovendosi lentamente, pronto a riprenderlo se necessario, ma non ce ne fu bisogno perché Yamada tacque, voltandosi verso lo scorrevole e inginocchiandosi, annunciandosi.  
“Arioka…?” disse, guardando Kei, il quale annuì con il capo esortandolo con una mano ad andare avanti, “… sama?” continuò, facendo poi una smorfia di disprezzo dopo aver aggiunto il suffisso.  
Kei scosse il capo e gli pose una mano sulla spalla, allontanandosi quando sentì la voce di Daiki rispondere dall’interno.  
“Avanti.”  
Yamada aprì lo scorrevole a capo chino ed entrò nella stanza, richiudendo la porta, restando seduto vicino all’ingresso.  
“Entra pure” la voce di Daiki appariva leggera e quasi gentile alle orecchie di Ryosuke, il quale però non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi ingannare da false moine.  
“Con permesso” recitò, sollevando poi lo sguardo, individuando Daiki in fondo alla sala, seduto sopra diversi cuscini, davanti a una tavola imbandita.  
Inizialmente Ryosuke rimase sorpreso da tanta accoglienza, non aveva mai visto tanto cibo tutto in una sola volta in vita sua e sentì il proprio stomaco fare le capriole per la felicità, ma poi si ricordò del motivo per cui si trovava lì e cercò di non lasciare trasparire alcuna emozione.  
“Siediti pure accanto a me” lo invitò Daiki, facendogli posto e Ryosuke si alzò per raggiungerlo. “Hai fame?” gli domandò ancora Arioka.  
“No” rispose secco Yamada, sedendosi accanto a lui, ma nel sentire il profumo della carne il suo stomaco decise di dire la sua, lamentandosi sonoramente.  
Daiki rise leggermente, guardandolo e gli avvicinò un piatto: “Beh quando ne avrai, serviti pure” disse per non metterlo ulteriormente in imbarazzo. Restò qualche attimo a fissarlo mentre a sua volta il più piccolo osservava il cibo e parlò ancora.  
“Posso chiederti come ti chiami?”  
“Perché? Ti interessa veramente? A che scopo?” gli rispose piccato il servitore.  
“Sì, mi interessa, se devo rivolgermi a te mi piacerebbe poterti chiamare per nome” gli disse, senza farsi scoraggiare o lasciare indietro dal suo tono antipatico e ostile.  
“Ryosuke” pronunciò allora Yamada, senza guardarlo, allontanando discretamente da sé il piatto per evitare inutili tentazioni.  
“Ryosuke…” provò Daiki, assaporandone il suono. “Perché non mangi qualcosa? Dovresti avere fame, non credo che Hikaru sia stato così gentile da tenere conto dei vostri bisogni” gli disse, cercando di farlo ragionare, non voleva che si impuntasse su quello, conosceva bene Hikaru e i suoi modi di fare e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare che Ryosuke si lasciasse morire solo per il proprio orgoglio.  
“Ma io non ho fame, ho detto!” continuò Ryosuke, testardo.  
Daiki sospirò, avvicinandosi a lui e osservandolo, cercando di capire cosa dovesse dire e fare per riuscire almeno a meritarsi un po’ di considerazione, seppur minima, da parte del ragazzo. “Senti, Ryosuke, so che non mi crederai, ma mi dispiace che…”  
Yamada sollevò di scatto la testa verso di lui con fare sarcastico: “Ti dispiace?” lo guardò sconvolto.  
“Ti dispiace” ripeté con più calma, annuendo e poi accennando una breve risata. “Ma per favore. Ti dispiacesse sul serio, non avresti accettato di comprarmi!”  
Daiki rimase sorpreso da quel suo comportamento, non che si aspettasse una cieca obbedienza o riconoscenza, aveva avuto modo di capire un po’ il temperamento del più giovane, ma anche se non pretendeva certo che accettasse la propria condizione senza battere ciglio, che almeno fosse disposto ad ascoltarlo.  
“Credimi, se ci potesse essere qualcosa che posso fare, lo farei, ma Kota, mio fratello…” Arioka si interruppe scuotendo il capo, lasciando in sospeso il discorso.  
Yamada lo guardò dubbioso e decise di cogliere al volo l’occasione e colpire quel punto scoperto: forse Kei aveva ragione, Daiki non era come Kota e se avesse sfruttato al meglio le occasioni, sarebbe riuscito a raggirarlo, non gli sembrava essere molto sveglio e sentiva i rimorsi della sua coscienza chiaramente.  
“Hai ragione. Non aggiungere altro, è giusto, parlare con me di queste cose, io che non sono altro che uno schiavo, un servitore di letto, non sarebbe corretto nei confronti di chi è stato tanto magnanimo con te. In fondo, io non merito alcuna considerazione, è così?”  
Daiki lo guardò, offeso da quel suo modo di porsi.  
“Non ho alcuna intenzione di ringraziarti, te l’ho già detto” aggiunse Yamada prima che Daiki avesse il tempo di ribattere. “È inutile che tenti di essermi amico, perché io non accetterò mai questa situazione, né intendo diventare tuo debitore!” dichiarò, incrociando le braccia al petto e sfidandolo con lo sguardo.  
Daiki stava per parlare, ma non ne ebbe il tempo che sentì bussare alla porta e poi vide lo shoji aprirsi, rivelando la figura di Kota e dietro di lui quella di Kei.  
“È permesso? Ho interrotto qualcosa?” esordì il più grande, entrando nella sala da pranzo e ridendo. “Ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino da parte mia venire a salutare il nostro nuovo ospite” spiegò, guardando Yamada e poi Daiki.  
“Kota, non disturbi affatto, stavamo cenando” gli rispose Daiki, guardando Ryosuke con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Oh, facevate conoscenza dunque. Beh, io avrei optato per altri modi, ma il mio fratellino è un gentiluomo. È un bravo ragazzo lui, non come me” rise, schernendosi, sedendosi in ginocchio di fianco a Yamada.  
Il più piccolo vide Kei imitare il proprio signore, sedendosi dietro di lui senza fiatare, e lo sguardo triste che l’amico aveva sul volto a Yamada non piacque affatto.  
“Hai un viso veramente carino, lo sai?” disse Yabu, prendendo il mento di Yamada, tirandolo verso di sé, guardandolo con malizia, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo. “Sai, dovresti essere grato di essere entrato a lavorare a palazzo, chissà in quali posti meno indicati Hikaru avrebbe potuto farti vivere” mormorò a bassa voce. “Inoltre devi sentirti onorato che io abbia deciso di fare un regalo al mio fratellino, avrei potuto tenerti al mio fianco e divertirmi, a me piace molto divertirmi, sai? Vero, Kei-chan?” si rivolse poi a Kei, il quale però non rispose, chinando semplicemente la testa.  
“Qualsiasi altro posto sarebbe stato meglio di questo, mio signore” lo contraddisse Yamada, usando quel linguaggio rispettoso, contraddetto però dallo sguardo che rivolse al più grande.  
Yabu lo guardò con sufficienza, lasciandogli andare il viso e spingendolo all’indietro.  
“Modera i toni, schiavo” lo riprese con astio, abbandonando ogni finta gentilezza. “Non ti conviene sfidare la mia pazienza, sai?” lo minacciò.  
“Altrimenti?” lo provocò a sua volta Yamada, sostenendo il suo sguardo. “Mi manderete a morire? O mi imprigionerete?” suppose e Kota sorrise.  
“Non so se ti reputo più divertente o più stolto, davvero” disse Kota, portandosi una mano alla bocca e poi lasciando andare il polso, schiaffeggiandolo improvviso.  
Kei sussultò e anche lo stesso Daiki ebbe un fremito, conosceva i metodi non esattamente ammirevoli del fratello, ma non l’aveva mai visto perdere la calma in quel modo: gli era stata impartita un’educazione di tipo militare, era stato seguito dal suo stesso padre che era il migliore comandante tra tutti e aveva sempre dimostrato un certo autocontrollo, pertanto il modo in cui Yamada riusciva a fargli perdere la testa non lo faceva stare tranquillo.  
“Questo è il tuo benvenuto per me, quindi?” continuò a rivolgersi a lui Yamada, in modo strafottente, rimettendosi in ginocchio.  
Kota si alzò, andandogli vicino e afferrandolo per i capelli, tirandogli indietro la testa.  
“No” lo contraddisse Kota, parlando a un soffio dalle sue labbra. “Il benvenuto che ti avrei dato io sarebbe stato molto, molto diverso, credimi. E adesso, calma i bollenti spiriti, bacia la mano di chi ti nutre, ringrazia e taci” lo zittì, abbassando la mano, stringendogli le spalle e scivolando in una carezza invasiva sul suo petto, guardandolo con bramosia. “Non farmi pentire di essere stato così gentile con te, perché io ti ho donato a lui e io posso riprenderti” lo avvisò.  
“Kota!” Daiki richiamò il fratello, alzandosi e cercando di allontanare i due l’uno dal’altro, prendendo Ryosuke per un braccio, facendolo rialzare e inchinandosi, facendo in modo che anche il proprio servitore facesse lo stesso, scusandosi.  
“Mi dispiace, Kota. Ti sono grato per essere stato così gentile con me, permettimi di non deluderti e lascia che sia io a educarlo” gli disse, guardandolo poi e vedendo la sua espressione rilassarsi.  
“Hai ragione, fratellino, in fondo, è bene che anche tu impari a occuparti delle tue cose. Mi raccomando, fa capire bene al ragazzo qual è il suo posto” si raccomandò, muovendo poi una mano per aria, congedandoli.  
“Andiamo” sussurrò Daiki a un sempre più restio Yamada, uscendo insieme dalla sala.  
Una volta rimasti soli, Kei si avvicinò al suo signore, inginocchiandosi di fianco a lui.  
“Yabu-sama, tutto bene?” gli chiese, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, sentendosi poi tirare, ritrovandosi con le spalle contro il pavimento e Yabu steso sopra di lui.  
“Kei…” lo chiamò il più grande con voce roca, guardandolo con desiderio e infilando le mani sotto la veste del kimono, accarezzandogli la pelle, facendo sospirare il suo servitore. “Kei, pensi che io abbia esagerato?” gli domandò, chinandosi su di lui per baciargli il collo, facendosi spazio tra le sue gambe.  
“No… Kota, tu non hai fatto niente di male” rispose Inoo, trattenendo i gemiti, sentendo il proprio corpo fremere sotto le carezze del più grande.  
“Grazie, Kei-chan. Tu sei l’unico che mi capisce” continuò Yabu, mormorando contro la sua pelle, risalendo sulle labbra, baciandogliele con foga, spingendo la lingua incontro alla sua, costringendolo a una risposta decisa da togliere il respiro a entrambi. Gli aprì completamente la veste e osservando la nudità di quel corpo perfetto, si eccitò maggiormente. “Posso contare solo su di te, Kei. Tu non mi tradiresti mai. Sei l’unica cosa di cui ho bisogno” continuò a parlare, incurante di quanto ogni singola parola, fosse una ferita in più nel cuore di Kei, il quale sapeva che non poteva credere a nessuna di quelle affermazioni.

“Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?” Daiki sollevò appena il tono di voce, lasciando andare il braccio di Yamada, il quale inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi, cadendo in ginocchio al centro della stanza. “Cosa ti è saltato in mente? Cosa credevi di fare rivolgendoti in quel modo a Kota?”  
“Te l’ho detto! Io non intendo sottostare al vostro stupido…”  
“Adesso basta, mi hai stancato!” si indignò Daiki, guardandolo e avvicinandosi rapido, sedendosi quasi su di lui. “Non voglio più sentire una sola parola uscire dalla tua bocca, Ryosuke!” lo ammonì, chiamandolo per nome.  
“Come vedi non mi sbagliavo” commentò ironico, facendo schioccare la lingua contro il palato. “Sei uguale a tuo fratello. Tu fingi di essere migliore di lui, ma il sangue non mente!” parlò tra i denti, senza mai abbassare lo sguardo.  
Daiki sbuffò, socchiudendo un istante gli occhi, prima di aprirli di nuovo e sollevare appena un angolo della bocca.  
“E sia, dal momento che non fai altro che ripeterlo e dato che sembra che tu abbia una voglia incredibile di smentirmi, ti concederò questa soddisfazione” parlò piano Arioka, con un tono talmente calmo che fece venire i brividi a Ryosuke e lo stesso ragazzo non capiva il motivo di tale reazione.  
“Sono uguale a mio fratello, dici? Bene e allora così sia!” decise, prendendo di nuovo il servitore per un braccio e sollevandolo con forza.  
“Che cosa fai?” sbottò Yamada, incredulo.  
“Alzati!” ordinò Daiki, indirizzandolo a camminare verso il futon, dove lo spinse, lasciandolo cadere di nuovo. “Ti dimostro che hai ragione, che non sono altro che un ragazzo capriccioso ed egoista al quale non frega di niente e di nessuno. È questo che vuoi dimostrare, no?” gli si rivolse con tono duro, aprendogli il kimono, iniziando a far scorrere senza cura le mani sul suo corpo, sul petto, sulle gambe, costringendolo ad aprirle per potercisi sistemare in mezzo, muovendosi senza attenzione su di lui.  
“No, fermati, maledetto, fermati!” Yamada lo respingeva, spingendolo per le spalle, per scostarlo da sé, spostando il viso per evitare di sentire le sue labbra sulla propria pelle.  
“Non penso proprio, Ryosuke. Non posso fermarmi, perché ho appena cominciato” gli intimò, bloccandogli i polsi contro il pavimento e chinandosi a baciarlo, sistemandosi con il proprio corpo su di lui, per tenerlo fermo.  
Arioka lo baciò a lungo sul viso, sulle guance e sul mento, scendendo sul collo, assaporando il nuovo sapore di quella pelle, tenendogli poi fermi i polsi con una mano, sopra la testa, per riuscire con l’altra a sfiorare il suo petto e i fianchi, spostandosi sull’inguine.  
Yamada trattenne il respiro, abbassando lo sguardo, cercando di non lasciare che si velasse di lacrime: aveva paura, una dannata paura di Daiki, di quello che gli avrebbe potuto fare e di quello che sarebbe successo, ma non voleva piangere, non voleva essere umiliato anche in quel modo.  
Perché non era riuscito lui ad averla vinta? Il suo piano non doveva andare in quel modo, Daiki gli si era rivoltato contro, dimostrandosi in effetti quello che Yamada pensava che fosse: Kei mentiva, Kei non aveva idea di che persona fosse Arioka Daiki.  
Se fosse stato diverso come Inoo gli aveva assicurato che fosse, adesso non lo starebbe trattando in quel modo.  
“Avanti alzati!” ordinò Daiki, sollevandosi lui per primo dal pavimento, sedendosi sul futon, aprendosi la veste e allargando le gambe.  
Yamada, con il respiro accelerato per la paura, lo guardò con occhi grandi e confusi.  
“Vieni qui, inginocchiati” impose l’altro, tirandolo verso di sé per un braccio. “Muoviti! È questo il tuo lavoro, no? Soddisfare ogni mio bisogno e io adesso ho voglia. Non dovrebbe essere difficile per te, no? Muoviti!” comandò con tono cattivo, spingendolo ad abbassarsi ancora, fino a che Yamada non si ritrovò con il volto a pochi centimetri dal suo sesso.  
Deglutì a vuoto, tremando per l’umiliazione che stava subendo, allungando una mano tremolante, iniziando a toccarlo. Non aveva altra scelta, pensò e in quel momento gli vennero in mente le parole di Kei, tutte le cose che lui gli aveva detto, quello che lui stesso aveva fatto e le cose nelle quali aveva stupidamente creduto: era in trappola e non aveva modo di uscire da quella situazione. Quanto era stato stupido e quanto era dovuto sembrare stupido agli occhi di Kei che osservava i suoi fallimentari tentativi di far valere i propri diritti.  
“Fallo per bene” sentì Daiki mugolare, mentre il suo corpo iniziava a reagire a quel suo tocco incerto, cosa che stupì un poco Yamada.  
Non che non conoscesse le reazioni di un corpo maschile a certe attenzioni, per quanto non avesse avuto esperienze né con donne, né con uomini fino a quel momento, anche lui era un maschio e sapeva cosa dovesse fare. Ma farlo da sé, procurarsi piacere da solo e procurarne a qualcun altro era diverso.  
Si sistemò meglio tra le gambe di Daiki, posando una mano sul suo ginocchio, muovendo le dita in circolo, come se in quel modo riuscisse a calmare i battiti disperati del proprio cuore, mente adeguava meglio la stretta su di lui.  
Daiki ansimò, iniziando a gemere con più convinzione mentre l’eccitazione saliva, iniziando a spingere il bacino in avanti, incontro alle sue dita che si stringevano a pugno su di lui.  
“Avanti, dammi di più” suggerì Arioka con il fiato corto, lasciandosi andare disteso sulla schiena, allargando le gambe e tirando Yamada per un braccio. “Prendilo” gli disse e a Ryosuke mancò il fiato, quando vide Daiki, fargli un cenno del capo, spostando poi lo sguardo sul proprio sesso: non voleva farlo, non poteva chiedergli di fare una cosa del genere.  
“No…” mormorò incerto, fermando il movimento della mano su di lui.  
“Prendilo in bocca, Ryosuke” gli intimò il più grande, guardandolo con occhi velati di lussuria, scuriti dal desiderio.  
E Ryosuke tremò: “No, Daiki, ti prego, io…” talmente spaventato, da arrivare a implorarlo, ma pentendosi di averlo fatto quando Daiki si risollevò a sedere e gli premette la mano sulla nuca, spingendolo contro di sé.  
“È un ordine” gli disse secco.  
Yamada allora ricacciò indietro le lacrime e mandò giù un groppo di saliva, abbassandosi piano schiudendo le labbra, lasciando che queste si posassero sulla punta del sesso di Daiki e scivolassero in avanti, contro la sua pelle tesa.  
“Déi, sì” esalò in un gemito di puro piacere Arioka, lasciandosi andare di nuovo contro il futon, senza mai allontanare la mano dalla testa di Ryosuke, guidandolo nei movimenti quando il più piccolo si fermava troppo a lungo o esitava.  
“Sei bravo” gli disse, incurante di fermarsi a pensare a quanto mortificanti e umilianti fossero le sue parole.  
Yamada continuò a muovere la bocca su di lui, riuscendo suo malgrado a far provare a Daiki sempre più piacere mentre avrebbe solo voluto che lo lasciasse andare.  
Arioka, invece, si spingeva dentro quella bocca calda e umida, sfiorandogli la gola, muovendo il bacino a tratti, in modo incontrollato, sentendo i muscoli del proprio corpo tendersi e poi rilassarsi quando, non resistendo più, venne nella bocca del proprio servitore, tenendolo contro di sé perché lo sigillasse ancora.  
E Ryosuke non poté fare altro che obbedire, mandando giù e sentendo gli ultimi frammenti di onore che gli erano rimasti sgretolarsi irrimediabilmente.

 

Kei rientrò nella propria stanza che era quasi l’alba: era stato tutto il tempo con Kota per cercare di calmarlo e il suo signore era stato instancabile fino a quel momento.  
Chiuse piano lo shoji e si lasciò cadere seduto sul proprio futon, tirando un sospiro di sollievo: non sentiva più le gambe tanto le aveva strette al corpo di Yabu, mentre questi si spingeva senza respiro dentro di lui, esigendo ogni volta sempre di più, insaziabile della voglia che aveva di lui.  
Era sempre così con Kota, Kei doveva assecondare ogni suo cambiamento d’umore, sostenendolo in quel modo, divenendo la sua valvola di sfogo, sia che l’altro fosse stressato per questioni burocratiche, sia che si trattasse di capricciosi cambiamenti d’umore, eppure non aveva mai avuto a lamentarsi Kei, aveva imparato ad accettare in fretta la propria condizione di schiavo e si era presto rassegnato a un destino inconcludente. Era sempre pronto per il suo padrone, era sempre lì per lui: se lo facesse per se stesso o per Kota, però, ancora non era riuscito a comprenderlo.  
Si distese piano, senza nemmeno la forza di togliersi il kimono che portava ancora con sé l’odore della pelle di Kota con il quale Inoo si concedeva spesso almeno l’illusione che l’altro lo stesse ancora abbracciando. Stava per mettersi a dormire, quando vide le coperte nelle quali Yamada era avvolto, nel futon di fianco al suo, muoversi e comprese che l’altro fosse sveglio, perciò, sebbene fosse stanco, non poté trattenersi dal fargli una puntualizzazione: aveva deciso di aspettare l’indomani, quando avrebbe avuto la mente più lucida, per non doversi poi rammaricare di aver detto qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentito, ma non riuscì a trattenersi.  
“Hai sbagliato a metterti contro Yabu, non avresti dovuto rispondergli così” lo rimproverò a voce bassa.  
Yamada sospirò e si voltò di lato, guardando prima il più grande, notando la sua espressione stanca e si mise a sedere, puntando gli occhi verso il basso, stringendo le lenzuola.  
“E cosa avrei dovuto fare? Mi ha provocato e…”  
“E tu non avresti dovuto rispondere?” lo interruppe Inoo, sedendosi a sua volta, voltandosi con il busto verso di lui. “Ryosuke, poteva finire molto male se non fosse stato per Daiki!”  
“Se non fosse stato per Daiki?” ripeté il più piccolo facendo uno scatto con il busto. “Non farmi ridere, Kei! Quello è esattamente come il fratello, si finge buono e gentile ma…”  
“Daiki è buono e gentile, Ryo!” sottolineò Kei, irritato. Yamada non capiva o fingeva di non voler comprendere, si trovava lì da solo poche ore e pretendeva di spiegargli come le cose funzionassero al castello, forse?  
“No che non lo è!” lo contraddisse Yamada ancora una volta, fermamente, inginocchiandosi per dar maggiore rilevanza alle proprie parole. “O non mi avrebbe costretto a…” si interruppe, voltando il viso di scatto per non far vedere a Kei la propria espressione: non voleva raccontargli niente, si era ripromesso di tacere, perché l’umiliazione che aveva subito era stata troppo grande e, anche se si fosse sfogato non sarebbe cambiato nulla, capiva che Kei non poteva farci assolutamente niente, perché, come lui, erano nella stessa barca. Però, allo stesso tempo la forza con la quale Kei difendeva Daiki lo aveva fatto innervosire, doveva essere successo qualcosa con Kota, di questo ne era certo, Kei era diverso dal ragazzo che l’aveva accolto e consigliato, rassicurato e cercato di fargli forza quel pomeriggio, ma non era il solo ad aver avuto una pessima serata e non aveva alcuna intenzione di tacere mentre l’altro si sfogava su di lui.  
Si morse forte il labbro inferiore, spingendo le unghie contro il palmo della mano per mantenere la ragione: non voleva cominciare di nuovo a piangere, non voleva cedere alla frustrazione, si sentiva mortificato e arrabbiato con se stesso perché aveva permesso a quell’Arioka di farlo sentire in quel modo.  
“Ryo…”Kei lo chiamò piano, ritrovando la propria calma, vedendo il più piccolo così combattuto. “Ryo cosa è successo con Daiki?” domandò, avvicinandosi a lui piano, toccandogli una spalla, sentendolo sussultare.  
Si scostò e poi provò a stabilire di nuovo un contatto, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, azzardando una domanda un po’ personale: “Ryo, ma tu hai mai…?”  
“No” rispose con tono fievole Ryosuke, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. “No, ma non è… non è questo” scosse il capo, scacciando via quel pensiero, sollevando lo sguardo su Kei. “Lui non… non ha fatto sesso con me, sarebbe stato forse meno umiliante” affermò, guardando l’altro con occhi lucidi.  
“Oh Ryo…” Kei comprese il suo disagio e lo abbracciò, decidendo di non forzarlo oltre a parlare, immaginando cosa Daiki gli avesse potuto chiedere di fare e stavolta l’altro non lo respinse: Kei lo cullò, lasciando che si sfogasse in un pianto silenzioso.  
“Ryo, mi dispiace” gli disse, baciandogli una tempia.  
“No, no Kei è a me che dispiace e lo odio, odio Yabu che mi ha comprato, odio Hikaru che mi ha portato via dalla mia casa e odio Daiki perché si nasconde dietro delle false giustificazioni quando anche lui è alla stregua di tutti gli altri!” affermò rancoroso, sollevando una mano e stringendo il pugno alla veste di Kei.  
“E mi dispiace se per colpa mia tu hai dovuto… ecco, insomma, se Yabu si è sfogato su di te” gli disse, scostandosi da lui e asciugandosi le lacrime.  
Kei gli sorrise, uno sguardo triste, e scosse il capo.  
“Mi ha ordinato di… di… non si è accontentato che lo toccassi semplicemente io… mi ha chiesto di prenderlo in bocca e…” disse, descrivendo all’altro quello che era successo con Daiki, come se si volesse in qualche modo liberare di quel peso, anche se tornare alla mente a quei momenti per lui era terribile. “Ho sentito il suo sapore tra le labbra e ho dovuto, mi ha chiesto di…”  
“Sssht, Ryo, Ryo basta così!” gli disse Kei, stringendoselo di nuovo contro e carezzandogli i capelli. “Ho capito non devi continuare, Ryo. Lo so…”  
“Come puoi dire ancora che sia una brava persona, come puoi credere in lui?” gli chiese Ryosuke, guardandolo, vedendo nei sui occhi l’ombra della compassione, cosa che contribuì maggiormente a sfogare le sue lacrime. “Kei!” lo chiamò, abbassando il capo, stringendogli un braccio, in cerca di risposte. Risposte che Kei non gli poteva dare, risposte che in quel momento non si sentiva di dare a Yamada perché era sconvolto ed era arrabbiato e qualsiasi cosa Inoo avesse detto, non sarebbe stata sufficiente a fargli accettare quanto successo; quello, se fosse stato fortunato, sarebbe avvenuto con il tempo e Kei di quello era assolutamente convinto, perché sì, lui si fidava di Daiki e, nel suo cuore, si fidava anche di Kota.  
“Mi dispiace…” si scusò ancora Kei, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, facendolo distendere nuovamente e sistemandosi di fianco a lui.  
Rimasero in silenzio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri, per diverso tempo, prima che Yamada parlasse di nuovo.  
“Kei? Sei sveglio?” chiese, voltandosi, per riuscire a guardarlo.  
“Mh, sì” mormorò l’altro, improvvisamente vigile.  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?”  
“Dimmi.”  
“Come fai? Come fai a sopportare tutto questo e a essere… così” domandò.  
“Così come?” chiese Kei con un sorriso, tirando indietro la testa per riuscire a guardarlo meglio.  
“Non lo so, sempre sorridente, sempre pronto a mettere una buona parola, ad accettare tutto questo e ad andare avanti ogni giorno, sapendo che non cambierà mai niente. Non mi sembri, ecco non voglio spiegarmi male, ma mi sembri… tranquillo, ecco…”  
“Mh…” Kei ci pensò un attimo, interpretando le parole del più piccolo, mettendosi a sedere, imitato poco dopo da Yamada. “Non lo so, penso di essermi rassegnato, no, in realtà, più che rassegnato, ho accettato la cosa. Se ti rassegni è finita, hai smesso di vivere e per quanto io soffra ogni giorno, sono convinto che presto le cose cambieranno, sono convinto che ci sia qualcosa di meglio per me” ammise.  
“E come fai?”  
Kei scosse il capo.  
“Non lo so” si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Pensi che qualcuno ci venga a salvare?” chiese Yamada, volendo capire.  
“No, non credo qualcuno possa farlo, penso semplicemente che prima o poi le cose si evolveranno, ecco, non cambieranno ma si evolveranno in qualcosa di meglio” cercò di spiegare. “Forse, però, sono solo uno sciocco” aggiunse dopo, ridacchiando.  
“No!” Yamada lo fermò, posandogli una mano sul petto. “Io non penso che tu lo sia, anzi, grazie. Tu sei così diverso da me e io… lo so che non mi sono comportato bene e che le mie azioni avranno sempre una conseguenza, ma sono….”  
“Sei solo inesperto, tutto qui” affermò Kei, prendendogli le dita tra le sue e sorridendogli, “ma se me lo permetterai, se vorrai, Ryo, io posso insegnarti.”  
“Insegnarmi?”  
“Sì, insegnarti a sopravvivere, insegnarti a provare piacere da questa esperienza.”  
“È impossibile, Kei. Non è bello quello che ci fanno, è una costrizione, non si può provare piacere e poi io non voglio restarne coinvolto in nessun modo! Non voglio che mi piaccia!” affermò ancora con spirito ribelle.  
“Lo so, ma se ti impunti in questo modo allora sarà davvero una prigionia eterna la tua. Non ti sto dicendo di accettare tutto passivamente, ma devi trovare anche tu una via, Ryo” espose con calma, spingendolo per una spalla e invitandolo a stendersi, spostandosi a sua volta in modo da ritrovarsi su di lui.  
“Che cosa fai?” domandò Ryosuke, confuso.  
“Ti insegno, Ryo. Ti voglio insegnare a provare piacere. Sai, non necessariamente loro che sono i padroni hanno sempre in mano il potere e in certi momenti” modulò il tono di voce sulle ultime parole, “anche loro possono essere indifesi e riesci a vederli come delle persone tue pari” continuò a parlare, mentre lo spogliava piano, aprendogli il kimono, accarezzandolo.  
“Kei…” Yamada lo chiamò, la voce che tremava leggermente, osservando con occhi grandi le mosse dell’amico.  
“Rilassati, Ryo, non ti farò niente… niente che non piaccia anche a te” gli disse, sorridendogli incoraggiante e posando le labbra sul suo collo, evitando consapevolmente le labbra.  
“Kei, no, fermo!” gli chiese Yamada, cercando di scostarlo, sentendo le mani del più grande su tutto il corpo e non riuscendo a impedirsi di sospirare quando Kei lo sfiorò tra le gambe, facendosi poi spazio.  
Kei sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e risalì sul suo volto per guardarlo negli occhi: “Cosa hai fatto dopo che hai finito con Daiki?” gli chiese a voce bassa.  
“Io… io… me ne sono andato, l’ho lasciato lì e…”  
“E poi non hai fatto niente per te?” gli chiese Kei, vedendo che aveva reagito fin troppo in fretta alle sue carezze appena accennate.  
“Io… no ero troppo arrabbiato, non volevo dargli questa soddisfazione e poi… avevo troppa paura e non sono riuscito a…” ammise, arrossendo, ansimando di nuovo, muovendo impercettibilmente il bacino verso la mano di Kei che aveva circondato il suo sesso. Il corpo del più piccolo reagiva fin troppo naturalmente al suo tocco e Kei era deciso a sfruttare la situazione a proprio vantaggio, consapevole che, per quanto ancora la sua mente fosse confusa e combattuta, lo stesso non poteva dirsi delle reazioni inconsce del suo corpo.  
“È anche di questo che parlo, Ryo…” sorrise il più grande, scendendo di nuovo, baciandogli il petto. “Sai una cosa? Kota non è mai gentile, ma per me è comunque bello” confessò, mettendosi in ginocchio tra le sue gambe aperte, accarezzandolo insistentemente, osservando il volto di Yamada arrossarsi di piacere, il suo corpo scaldarsi. Si portò due dita alle labbra, inumidendole, lasciando che Yamada lo osservasse e poi portandole di nuovo su di lui, sotto il sedere, facendosi spazio. “Io mi sento bene… inizialmente non lo accettavo, poi però mi sono accorto del modo in cui, quando sono in contatto, i nostri corpi si scaldino e i nostri cuori battano allo stesso ritmo, non sono mai un passo indietro a lui, quando facciamo…” si interruppe, premendo il polpastrello contro l’apertura del più piccolo entrando appena. “Quando fa sesso con me, Kota, è… è come se qualcosa mutasse in lui, e dopo la passione iniziale lui è in qualche modo gentile” spiegò, mentre spingeva appena di più il dito in lui, sentendolo incredibilmente stretto, come dopotutto si aspettava, data la confessione che il più piccolo gli aveva fatto. “Ed è caldo, Ryo, il mio corpo sembra scottare e io mi sento vivo. Lo capisci?” gli chiese, stringendo forte il suo sesso e infilando quasi completamente l’indice dentro di lui.  
“Kei…” Ryosuke lo chiamò, sul volto una smorfia di dolore.  
“Rilassati, Ryo. Permettimi di entrare” gli chiese, muovendo una falange, sfilando appena il dito e cercando accesso di nuovo, spingendolo completamente dentro di lui.  
“Lo senti il tuo corpo, Ryosuke?” domandò. “Lo sentì?” lo incentivò, fermandosi, lasciando che si abituasse alla sua presenza, guardandolo in viso.  
Yamada fece dei profondi respiri, chiudendo gli occhi e tentando di rilassarsi, come Kei gli aveva detto di fare, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni: sentiva solo dolore, ma sapeva anche che presto sarebbe passato, perché Kei gliel’aveva promesso, Kei non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. E lui di Kei si fidava.  
Quando Kei provò di nuovo a muovere il dito Yamada gemette piano, sorpreso dal suono della sua stessa voce, così diverso dal normale, sentendo qualcosa di nuovo e intenso, differente dal dolore che fino a quel momento era l’unica cosa di cui aveva coscienza.  
Inoo sorrise, sistemandosi meglio su di lui, sfilando il dito e penetrandolo di nuovo, muovendolo, attento ai gemiti sommessi di Yamada: quando lo vide stringere il materasso sotto di sé, Kei mosse anche il secondo dito, affiancandolo al primo creando più spazio.  
“Kei! No! Basta!” Yamada gridò, serrando i muscoli e aprendo di scatto gli occhi.  
“No, Ryo, calmo, rilassati” riprese a parlare Kei usando tono di voce morbido e paziente, continuando a stringere il sesso del più piccolo, muovere le dita e abbassandosi di nuovo su di lui. Con la bocca iniziò a giocare con i capezzoli, cercando di distrarlo, spostandosi alla base del collo, suggendo appena, mentre infilava la punta del medio, allargandolo.  
Yamada gli portò d’istinto le mani sulle spalle, stringendole, cercando di scostarlo, ma Kei continuò imperterrito a giocare con il suo corpo, spingendo a sua volta il bacino contro di lui.  
“Senti, Ryo…” gli disse. “Ascolta il tuo corpo” mormorò al suo orecchio, passando la lingua dietro il padiglione e poi afferrando il lobo tra le labbra.  
Yamada, con il cuore che batteva velocissimo nel petto, prese dei profondi respiri e si rilassò ancora una volta, permettendo a Kei di scivolare ancora un po’ di più con le dita in lui, schiudendo gli occhi per guardarlo.  
“Kei…” ansimò, allargando le gambe per lui.  
“È così che ci si sente, Ryo. Bravo, affidati a me. Lascia che il tuo corpo si apra e provi piacere. È bello Ryo, credimi” gli disse, mentre nella propria mente scorrevano le immagini di quando faceva sesso con Kota, di quando il suo viso era sopra il proprio, di quando, con il respiro pesante Kota lo faceva suo. Sentiva sulla propria pelle la sensazione di avere il proprio padrone dentro di sé e ricordando quello che provava durante l’amplesso, cercò di muoversi su Ryosuke: spingeva le dita contro il suo corpo come Kota faceva con lui quando affondava con desiderio, mormorando il suo nome. E Kei in quei momenti si sentiva davvero completo, si sentiva bene e desiderava sempre che quelle sensazioni non lo lasciassero mai, che durassero per sempre.  
“Kei…”  
Yamada chiamò il più grande, preoccupato, allungando una mano e accarezzandogli una guancia, asciugandogli una lacrima che era scappata al suo controllo, senza che Kei se ne accorgesse.  
“Kei, perché…?”  
Yamada lo guardò e forse per la prima volta si pose le giuste domande, comprendendo il perché l’altro fosse tanto sconvolto, tanto da arrivare a piangere. Però Kei non gli diede il tempo di domandare niente, spingendo con decisione di nuovo le dita in lui e stringendo allo stesso tempo il suo sesso, facendolo gridare e inarcare.  
“Ascolta il tuo corpo, Ryo, lascia andare la mente e abbandona ogni freno” lo consigliò, mentre aumentava il movimento delle dita in lui, muovendole circolarmente, sfilandole e penetrandolo ancora, fino a che non lo sentì cedere completamente, i muscoli tendersi, gli ansimi farsi più alti e il corpo chiedere di più portandolo oltre il piacere e venire nella sua stretta. 

 

Daiki si svegliò abbastanza presto quella mattina o forse sarebbe stato meglio dire che non aveva dormito poi molto: era stato tormentato per tutta la notte dal rimorso per il modo in cui aveva trattato Yamada e ora la sua moralità colpevole richiedeva il proprio giusto tributo.  
Non capiva cosa gli fosse scattato dentro in quel momento: non era da lui comportarsi a quel modo, pretendere e, soprattutto, pretendere quel genere di cose, aveva sempre criticato i metodi di Kota, le sue maniere per come si rivolgeva ai propri servitori e lui non si era dimostrato meno gretto in quel momento: aveva umiliato Yamada nel peggiore dei modi e non riusciva a perdonarsi per quello.  
Fece svogliatamente colazione da solo, non voleva incontrare nessuno, specie il fratellastro il quale, sicuramente, avrebbe detto qualcosa di sconveniente riguardo la notte passata e Daiki non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare. Non aveva molta voglia di fare colazione, ma il proprio stomaco brontolava e per un istante gli venne in mente il momento in cui era accaduta la medesima cosa a Yamada. Sorrise al ricordo di come il più piccolo, nonostante l’evidente appetito, si fosse trattenuto dal prendere il cibo che lui gli stava offrendo. Lo sguardo di Arioka si adombrò un istante, pensando se, dopo essersi separati, Yamada avesse mangiato qualcosa, se fosse riuscito o meno a riposare dopo quello che Daiki gli aveva fatto o se avesse passato anche lui quelle ore di riposo a rimuginare su quanto accaduto. L’aveva vista Daiki l’espressione del suo volto, quegli occhi che chiedevano una tregua, ma lui non si era fermato davanti a niente, era stato insensibile, cieco e sordo a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il proprio ego.  
Frustrato, scostò da sé il piatto e smise di mangiare, alzandosi e uscendo dalla propria stanza, dando ordine a un servitore di risistemare tutto.  
Fece pochi passi nel corridoio, fermandosi e voltandosi di scatto, deciso a prendere un’altra direzione; a passo svelto superò molteplici stanze, raggiungendone una in particolare e quando si fermò il proprio cuore prese a battere più veloce: sollevò una mano con l’intento di bussare, titubando solo un attimo, prima di colpire piano con le nocche sul legno in attesa di risposta.  
Sentì un rumore leggero e poi un’ombra avvicinarsi ai pannelli, rivelandone una figura minuta in trasparenza.  
“Chi è?” chiese una voce assonnata.  
“Sono io…” si annunciò con tono basso. “Sono Daiki!” parlò con più fermezza.  
Vide la figura voltarsi e poi annuire con il capo, scostando lo shoji: “Entra” mormorò Yuri con tono molto poco invitante a dire il vero, lasciando passare il più grande che chiuse da sé l’uscio, tornando a rintanarsi sotto le coperte dove Yuya stava seduto.  
“Dai-chan, buongiorno!” lo accolse l’amico, sistemando il lenzuolo sulle spalle del fidanzato che, nonostante l’ospite, aveva tutta l’intenzione di riprendere a dormire da dove era stato interrotto.  
“Scusami, Yuuyan!” esordì Arioka, inchinandosi leggermente, dispiaciuto per averli svegliati e sedendosi sulle ginocchia, restando vicino alla porta. “Non vi volevo disturbare” spiegò guardando Yuri, il quale aveva già chiuso gli occhi, ignorandolo.  
Yuya lasciò una carezza tra i capelli del più piccolo, spostandosi dal futon per lasciarlo riposare tranquillo, avvicinandosi a Daiki.  
“Non c’è problema, tanto ero sveglio e poi non possiamo passare tutta la giornata a ronfare pigramente” ridacchiò.  
“Parla per te!” gli arrivò in risposta la voce di Yuri.  
Daiki guardò Takaki il quale mosse una mano come a dire di lasciar stare.  
“È sempre un po’ di pessimo umore quando si sveglia!” gli spiegò, tornando poi a concentrarsi su di lui. “Come mai sei qui? È successo qualcosa? Non hai una bella cera” gli disse scrutandolo e Arioka sospirò.  
“Io ho fatto una cosa molto brutta ieri sera” ammise.  
“Tu? E che cosa puoi avere fatto? Non ci credo, Daiki!” gli rispose il più grande, conoscendo bene l’animo gentile del cugino acquisito.  
“Lo so, infatti, è per quello che sono così sconvolto da me stesso” spiegò. “Ieri Kota ha comprato un altro ragazzo” cominciò dall’inizio.  
Yuya annuì, non stupendosi affatto da quella notizia.  
“Lo sapevi?”  
“Mh, sì, Yuri vi ha visti e ha parlato con Kei” gli disse, mentre il ragazzo da sotto le coperte, pur restando immobile, aprì gli occhi, ascoltando Daiki parlare.  
“L’ha comprato per me, per farmi un regalo” spiegò ancora, guardando l’amico. “Non è un ragazzo facile, lui è diverso. È diverso da Kei, ed è diverso da Yuri quando è arrivato” lo guardò e vide Yuya annuire e voltarsi un attimo a guardare il proprio fidanzato.  
“Ryosuke è un tipo, beh, ribelle direi. Ha sfidato svariate volte Kota, apertamente.”  
“Oh, allora deve essere un tipo tosto!” si stupì Yuya, cercando di alleggerire la tensione, posando una mano sulla spalla di Daiki.  
“O solo un tipo incredibilmente stupido” aggiunse Yuri dal suo rifugio di coperte, scoprendosi e mettendosi a sedere, gattonando verso i due, sedendosi vicino a Yuya che gli circondò la schiena con un braccio, attirandolo contro di sé.  
“Puoi parlare tranquillamente, Daiki. Puoi fidarti di Yuri” affermò Yuya, vedendo che il più piccolo osservava stranito l’altro, indeciso se continuare a raccontare o meno: non si sentiva molto a suo agio Daiki quando c’era Yuri, forse perché stava con Yuya, forse perché il suo destino era stato diverso da quello di tutti gli altri, forse per i suoi occhi, non sapeva dire con precisione cosa lo turbasse, ma era così.  
Arioka annuì e si sedette più comodo per continuare il suo racconto.  
“Mi sono comportato male con lui, ieri ha detto una parola di troppo a Kota che stava per dare di matto e io l’ho portato via da lui. Mi sono chiuso in camera e, non lo so come sia successo, ma ho cercato di scusarmi, di spiegargli la situazione, ma lui ha iniziato a prendersela con me e ci siamo messi a litigare e io non ci ho visto più!” ammise, stringendo i pugni. “Non so come ci sia riuscito, ma mi ha fatto perdere la pazienza, mi ha detto che sono uguale a Kota e che fingo un buonismo che non ho e la cosa mi ha dato fastidio, perché io cerco sempre di fare la cosa giusta, perché sono convinto che sia così. Non lo faccio perché voglio dimostrarmi migliore di mio fratello, io…” si interruppe, per riprendere fiato, rendendosi conto che aveva iniziato a straparlare, sfuggendo alla questione principale.  
“Daiki, tranquillo, noi sappiamo come sei fatto e presto anche questo… Ryosuke?” gli chiese Yuya.  
Arioka annuì: “Sì, il suo nome è Yamada Ryosuke.”  
“Ecco, anche Yamada-kun presto capirà come sei fatto, devi solo dargli del tempo.”  
“Sembra facile, ma ho come l’impressione di essermi giocato definitivamente ogni cosa. Non mi perdonerà mai, non dopo quello che è successo stanotte” tornò alla questione per la quale era andato a parlare con l’amico.  
“Che hai fatto, Daiki? Non può essere così grave” cercò di minimizzare Yuya.  
“Invece sì. Io ho preteso da lui qualcosa che non dovevo. L’ho umiliato, mi sono imposto su di lui come suo padrone e l’ho costretto a… insomma…” abbassò il capo, indicando il proprio corpo, muovendosi a disagio.  
“Avete fatto sesso?” chiese Yuya, immaginando il resto.  
“No” Daiki scosse il capo. “Gli ho chiesto di…”  
“Gli hai chiesto di usare la bocca per darti piacere?” chiese diretto Yuri e i due più grandi lo guardarono spalancando gli occhi.  
“Che c’è?” domandò esasperato il più piccolo dei tre. “Sentite, tanto ormai è successo. Che senso ha girarci intorno e poi così si capisce il perché Daiki sia così tormentato e sì, se vuoi il mio modesto parere, hai fatto malissimo!” gli disse.  
“Yu!” Yuya prese il fidanzato per le spalle, stringendoselo contro, dandogli dei leggeri colpetti.  
“Che cosa? Tanto lo sa anche lui che ha sbagliato o non sarebbe qui a tormentarsi!” affermò, abbracciando il fidanzato e poi risollevandosi da lui, guardando Daiki e incrociando le braccia al petto, aspettando una sua reazione.  
“Mi dispiace” disse solo il più grande, guardando i due e Yuya gli sorrise.  
“Come intendi rimediare?” gli chiese.  
“Non lo so, io non so cosa devo fare. Lui è… è il mio servitore e non sarebbe, insomma se mi scusassi, so che dovrei farlo, ma…” titubò.  
“Prima di tutto è una persona, Daiki” esordì Takaki. “Lo sai anche tu che hai fatto un errore, un grave errore e adesso devi riconquistarti la sua fiducia” lo consigliò Yuya.  
“Dovrei prima conquistarla una volta, temo…” lo corresse Daiki, sospirando.  
“E allora fallo! Ti piace quel ragazzo?” domandò Takaki.  
“Io non lo so…” ammise Daiki, “non ho avuto il tempo di pensare a niente, so solo che mi sento uno schifo per il modo in cui l’ho trattato e che avrei voluto chiedergli subito scusa e farmi perdonare, ma lui è scappato e poi io mi sono vergognato da morire. Ho pensato che non mi avrebbe comunque ascoltato ieri e ho preso del tempo, ma ora come ora non so se sia stata una buona cosa” ragionò.  
“Beh, che sia stato giusto o meno ormai è fatta!” disse Yuya dandogli dei colpi sulla schiena: “Ma non è tutto perduto. Tu sei una splendida persona Daiki, hai un cuore grande e anche Ryosuke se ne accorgerà presto. Adesso devi riavvicinarti a lui, fare qualcosa che, non so, che lo stupisca che crei di nuovo un contatto tra voi e poi gli devi parlare. Magari non ti vorrà sentire, magari non crederà alle tue parole, ma tu fallo e non ti lasciare scoraggiare. Lui si comporta così perché deve difendersi, ricorda comunque sempre la sua condizione, il mondo dal quale viene e quello nel quale è stato proiettato. Sono certo che saprai trovare la strada per il suo cuore!” affermò Yuya fiducioso.  
Daiki lo guardò, poi osservò Yuri, come aspettandosi che anche lui dicesse qualcosa, ma l’altro tacque, limitandosi a guardarlo di rimando.  
“Va bene” sospirò Daiki. “Io ci proverò, in fondo ho solo da guadagnare qualcosa, no?”  
“Esatto, bravo, così ti voglio!” lo incentivò Yuya, alzandosi insieme a lui.  
Daiki si avvicinò alla porta e fece un breve inchino verso Yuri, il quale abbassò appena il capo, poi tornò a guardare Yuya.  
“Grazie, Yuuyan! Lo sapevo che avrei fatto bene a parlare con te!” gli disse, stringendogli un braccio in modo affettuoso, congedandosi.  
Yuya accostò di nuovo lo shoji e sorrise, voltandosi verso Yuri.  
“Povero, Dai-chan, mi dispiace per quello che è successo, lui non è… dove stai andando?” si interruppe, vedendo il più piccolo cambiarsi per indossare un altro kimono.  
“Vado da Kei!”  
“Eh?”  
“Sì, voglio conoscere questo nuovo ragazzo” lo informò.  
“Ma se hai detto che non ne volevi…”  
“Ho cambiato idea!” lo interruppe Yuri, sistemandosi i calzini e avvicinandosi al più grande, il quale sorrise.  
“Torno subito!” disse Yuri sbrigativo, scostando la porta, intercettato però da Takaki che lo prese per la vita, attirandolo contro di sé.  
“Sei furbo tu!” gli disse, con fare divertito, baciandogli il collo, tentando di fargli il solletico.  
“Yu!” lo riprese Yuri, cercando di apparire scostante per non dargliela vinta, imbarazzato.  
“Vai!” lo lasciò libero il più grande.  
Yuri si sistemò il kimono e poi si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi per sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio, uscendo poi veloce fuori dalla stanza. 

 

Quando Kei si svegliò non erano passate che poche ore da quando aveva chiuso gli occhi, eppure nonostante il poco tempo trascorso, non si sentiva stanco, ormai abituato a ritmi di vita non propriamente regolari. Rimase comunque diversi minuti steso sul futon, rilassando i muscoli, godendo del silenzio della stanza e rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento che nel futon era da solo, eppure, da che ricordava, si era addormentato insieme a Yamada.  
Si volse quando sentì un rumore di passi e vide Ryosuke rivelarsi da dietro una parete che guardava curioso in sua direzione.  
“Buongiorno!” lo salutò gentilmente, sorridendogli, mettendosi seduto.  
“’Giorno… non ti volevo disturbare, avevo bisogno di un bagno e tu dormivi, quindi…”  
“Mi sono svegliato da solo, non ti preoccupare, non sono abituato a dormire molto” spiegò, stiracchiando le braccia e guardandolo incuriosito.  
“Ti senti a disagio?” domandò Inoo, notando lo strano modo di comportarsi del più piccolo. “Vieni qui!” lo esortò, allungando un braccio, facendolo sedere di fianco a sé. “Non volevo imbarazzarti, sai per quello che…”  
Yamada non gli permise di concludere la frase, scuotendo le mani davanti a sé in segno di diniego: “No, no, certo che no, anzi, io volevo scusarmi di nuovo come si deve, per averti dato tutti questi pensieri. Mi dispiace!” disse, inchinandosi in avanti, toccando quasi il pavimento con la fronte. “Da quando sono qui non ho fatto altro che crearti problemi con il mio comportamento e me ne dispiaccio davvero molto!” fece ammenda.  
Kei sorrise, posandogli una mano sulla schiena, carezzandolo.  
“Alzati, Ryo, non è necessario” lo rassicurò Kei.  
Yamada si risollevò e lo guardò ancora con espressione colpevole.  
Il più grande sorrise: “Senti, oggi che ne dici se ti accompagno a fare un giro del palazzo? Sai, c’è un bel giardino dove mi piace spesso andare a passeggiare e dove mi perdo nei miei pensieri ogni tanto, mi rilassa. È il mio luogo segreto e io voglio mostrartelo! E poi Kota ti ha affidato a me!” gli ricordò, battendo le mani.  
Yamada annuì, rilassandosi e sorridendo all’amico, sentendo poi bussare alla porta e guardando Inoo.  
“Chi sarà?” gli chiese, ma l’altro scosse il capo, alzandosi.  
“Sì?” chiese il più grande.  
“Kei, sono Yuri!” si annunciò il più piccolo e Kei guardò sorpreso Yamada, di tutte le persone che avrebbero potuto fare loro visita Yuri era l’ultima a cui mai avrebbe pensato.  
“Avanti!” gli disse, avvicinandosi all’uscio e sorridendo al più piccolo quando questi fece il suo ingresso. “Chii-chan, buongiorno!” lo accolse.  
Yuri storse la bocca nel sentirsi chiamare in quel modo, un buffo diminutivo del proprio nome di famiglia, Kei era l’unico che lo usava ancora ogni tanto.  
Yamada osservò il nuovo arrivato incuriosito e a sua volta il più piccolo lo scrutava con fare attento.  
“Quindi saresti tu Yamada Ryosuke” esordì, avvicinandosi a Yamada il quale sobbalzò annuendo.  
Kei scosse il capo, riprendendo il nuovo arrivato, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio: “Yuri! Non è una bella introduzione la tua, lo sai?”  
Yuri si strinse nelle spalle, scostandosi da Kei, il quale fece le presentazioni: “Ryo-chan, lui è Chinen, uno degli ex servitori di Kota e attualmente fidanzato di Takaki Yuya, cugino di Yabu-san” riassunse in breve.  
“Cosa vorrebbe dire, attualmente?” Yuri interrogò Kei, guardandolo con un sopraciglio sollevato, rivolgendosi poi a Yamada.  
“E comunque mi chiamo Yuri!” precisò, venendo poi interrotto di nuovo da un leggero bussare alla porta.  
“Ma che è oggi?” rise Kei, andando a vedere chi fosse stavolta il nuovo visitatore, stupendosi nel trovare fuori un servitore che portava con sé un vassoio colmo di cibo.  
“Eh?” si stupì, credendo che l’altro avesse sbagliato, pronto a indirizzarlo altrove, ma questi parlò in fretta, spiegando.  
“Mi manda Arioka-sama. Per Yamada-san” affermò e nel sentirsi chiamare, Ryosuke si avvicinò alle spalle di Kei, spalancando gli occhi nel vedere quell’abbondante colazione.  
“Per me?” volle conferma, indicandosi.  
Kei sorrise e si rivolse al ragazzo, prendendo il vassoio: “Grazie infinite!” lo congedò chiudendo lo shoji con il piede. “Che fame!” affermò, scoprendo i piatti e inspirando il buon profumo, sentendo già l’acquolina in bocca. “Ryo, lo manda Daiki, per te. Sembra tutto buonissimo, posso servirmi anche io?” gli chiese.  
Yamada si inginocchiò davanti a lui, la tavola a dividerli, e incrociò le braccia al petto: “Per me puoi mangiarlo anche tutto! Io non ho fame! Non lo voglio!” disse, venendo però smentito dal proprio stomaco che iniziò a brontolare rumorosamente.  
“Ryo, non essere testardo, non tocchi cibo da ieri, anzi, forse non mangi qualcosa che si possa definire realmente cibo da chissà quanto!” si corresse, immaginando che alimentazione aveva potuto riservare Hikaru ai suoi prigionieri.  
Yamada lo guardò, ma non rispose, portandosi una mano allo stomaco, ancora ostinato.  
“Non essere scemo e mangia!” lo riprese allora anche Chinen, sedendosi insieme ai due e versandosi da bere in una tazza.  
“Ehi!” lo fermò Yamada, allungando un braccio per prendere il bicchiere.  
“Tanto tu non lo vuoi” si limitò a dire Yuri, stringendosi nelle spalle e Yamada ritirò la mano.  
Kei rise, osservandoli, servendo del pesce al più piccolo, invitandolo a mangiare e decidendo per un attimo di lasciarlo stare.  
“Yuri, ancora non mi hai detto perché sei qui?” lo interrogò curioso Kei.  
“Volevo vedere il nuovo arrivato” spiegò semplicemente.  
“Ma se mi avevi detto…” rise Kei, interrotto poi da Yamada che iniziò a parlare, seguendo il corso dei propri pensieri ad alta voce.  
“Come dovrei prendere questa cosa secondo lui? Come una libera offerta di pace?” domandò sarcastico. “Se pensa che basti a farmi dimenticare…”  
“Sa benissimo che non puoi farlo!” lo interruppe Yuri, spizzicando della carne.  
“Eh?” Yamada e Kei lo guardarono sorpresi per quell’affermazione.  
“Sta cercando di farti capire che gli dispiace” gli spiegò.  
“Beh, potrebbe scusarsi di persona, se gli dispiacesse davvero!” continuò Yamada, sordo a ogni opinione positiva di chiunque fosse nei confronti di Daiki.  
Yuri sospirò, cercando di mantenere la calma: “Magari se tu non fossi così chiuso nella tua arroganza l’avrebbe già fatto!” gli disse.  
“Yuri?” Kei lo chiamò interrogativo e il più piccolo spiegò.  
“Stamattina Daiki è venuto a parlare con Yuya, era confuso e molto dispiaciuto. Non capisco perché, poi, e io che l’ho anche rimproverato, dopotutto sei insopportabile!” parlò schietto, rivolgendosi a Yamada.  
“Yuri!” lo sgridò Kei, non voleva di certo che peggiorasse le cose.  
“Proprio non capisci, vero? Dovresti essere fortunato che sia Daiki il tuo padrone!”  
“Per favore, non ti ci mettere anche tu con questa storia. E poi chi ti ha chiesto niente?” si irritò Yamada, Yuri non aveva alcun diritto di parlargli il quel modo, neanche lo conosceva, non sapeva niente di lui, di quello che aveva dovuto passare e di cosa pensasse, non aveva bisogno dei suoi giudizi.  
“Semplicemente mi irrita il modo in cui ti stai comportando!”  
“Oh, scusa se non sono contento di essere uno schiavo. Tu fai la bella vita da quello che ho capito, no? Pertanto cosa ne puoi sapere?” gli disse acido e Yuri lo guardò con rancore, trattenendo il fiato.  
“Ryo!” lo riprese Kei. “Ryo, aspetta non saltare a conclusioni affrettate, Yuri…” Kei non riuscì a concludere la frase che Chinen batté le mani sul tavolo, alzandosi e spostandosi velocemente verso la porta.  
“Yuri, aspetta!” lo chiamò il più grande.  
“Lo sapevo che dovevo farmi i fatti miei. Buona fortuna con quello lì, Kei!” disse, rivolto all’amico e chiudendo la porta facendola sbattere di proposito.  
Inoo sospirò, stringendosi nelle spalle, voltandosi poi per guardare Ryosuke con fare sconsolato.  
“Che c’è? Che ho detto? Ha iniziato lui!” si difese, prima che l’altro potesse parlare.  
“Sbagli” affermò Kei. “Sbagli a giudicare Yuri in questo modo, lui ha sofferto molto e sa quello che dice.” Fece una pausa prima di continuare: “Lui prima… prima era come me. È stato comprato da Kota, nonostante lui avesse già me. È stato usato per quasi un anno e, credimi, Kota non è gentile e non fa sconti a nessuno, te l’ho già detto. Yuri era come te, non accettava la sua situazione, ma a differenza tua non l’ha mai espresso a voce alta. Il suo comportamento e il suo sguardo parlavano per lui e a Kota non piaceva. Per questo con lui, beh, se non è gentile con me, con Yuri non aveva alcuno scrupolo. Si divertiva a provocarlo, a portarlo al limite, a vederlo piegarsi, cosa che Yuri non ha mai fatto, neanche sotto la minaccia, e non erano solo quello, di percosse” gli spiegò.  
Faceva male ricordare quel periodo, Kei aveva curato per notti e notti i lividi di Yuri sentendosi inutile per non poter far nulla per lui, non poter fare altro che non fosse disinfettare le ferite del suo corpo piuttosto che quelle della sua anima.  
“Kei, io… mi dispiace, se avessi saputo non avrei mai…”  
“Lo so… ma Ryo, te l’ho già detto, questo non è un posto in cui puoi permetterti di comportarti in questo modo. Non sei il primo, né sarai l’ultimo a cui viene riservato un simile destino per cui…”  
“Ho capito. Ho capito e mi dispiace, davvero” fece ammenda il più piccolo, posando una mano sulla tavola. “Dovrei scusarmi anche con Yuri…” disse con voce bassa.  
Kei sorrise e annuì.  
“Adesso lasciamolo stare… dopo ti accompagnerò da lui, ora non è il momento. Lo conosco” sorrise mesto, osservandolo curioso. “Allora?”  
“Mh?”  
Yamada lo guardò senza comprendere e Inoo indicò il cibo con un cenno della testa.  
“Cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
Ryosuke abbassò il capo di nuovo e prese le bacchette, assaggiando il pesce, sentendo il gusto delicato della carne sciogliersi in bocca, non ricordando di aver mai mangiato nulla di così gustoso e saporito.  
“È buono” disse, prendendo a mangiare svelto e con gusto e Kei sorrise.  
A piccoli passi, non importa quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo, ma era convinto che anche Yamada avrebbe capito e, anzi, era certo, avrebbe trovato la sua felicità.

 

Yamada si trovava davanti alla porta della camera di Daiki, in piedi davanti allo shoji con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto: non riusciva a dimenticare la sensazione sgradevole che aveva provato l’ultima volta che era stato in quella stanza e non sapeva se ci sarebbe voluto tornare o meno.  
Ma aveva promesso a Kei che avrebbe dato una possibilità a Daiki, ci voleva almeno provare, magari aveva ragione l’amico: erano partiti entrambi con il piede sbagliato e lui, doveva ammettere, non aveva reso di certo le cose facili ad Arioka che, invero, ci aveva provato e non poche volte, ma lui era stato testardo e orgoglioso.  
Non era ancora riuscito a scusarsi con Yuri e si sentiva inquieto anche per quello, non immaginava che il ragazzo portasse sulle spalle il peso di un simile passato e lui non aveva avuto alcun diritto di parlargli in quel modo.  
Inoltre, Yamada voleva anche capire meglio che tipo fosse Kei, sempre così gentile nei suoi riguardi, sempre pronto a incoraggiarlo, ma nel suo sguardo c’era quella luce buia e Yamada sapeva che vi era sicuramente qualche segreto che non poteva confessare, non ancora. E voleva diventare presto la sua spalla e il suo sostegno, così come Kei lo era in brevissimo tempo diventato per lui.  
Scosse il capo, rinvenendo da quei pensieri e tornando al presente, sollevando un braccio con l’intento di bussare, venendo preceduto dallo scorrevole che si aprì prima ancora che potesse farlo.  
“Ah!”  
“Ah!” esclamò ugualmente Daiki, vedendolo in piedi davanti all’uscio. “Scusa!” si affrettò a dire Arioka. “Avevo visto un’ombra e, speravo fossi tu, mi sembravi indeciso e ho pensato che te ne saresti andato e non volevo!” parlò velocemente. “Per cui ho aperto!” disse. “Entra…” lo esortò poi, facendosi da parte e Yamada annuì, entrando nella stanza, cercando di respirare normalmente.  
“Mi fa piacere tu sia venuto!” affermò Daiki, sedendosi, chiedendo all’altro di imitarlo. “Stavo per cenare!” gli disse, prima di mettersi a ridere. “Sembra fatto apposta, i nostri incontri sono tutti così!” notò, guardando Yamada, il quale però non gli rispose, né sorrise di rimando.  
“Sono venuto per, ecco, per la colazione, stamattina” spiegò, non riuscendo a sbilanciarsi e a dire esattamente quello che avrebbe voluto. Era andato lì con l’intento di ringraziarlo e di fare lui il primo passo, ma non riusciva ancora a scacciare quella costrizione che aveva nel cuore.  
“Sì!” esclamò Daiki, gli occhi che indicavano aspettativa. “Hai gradito? Insomma, non sapevo cosa ti piacesse e ho scelto un po’ di tutto, ho pensato che, insomma avessi fame e, non sapevo se potesse farti piacere vedermi di prima mattina…” ridacchiò, fuggendo lo sguardo di Yamada, come fosse imbarazzato, cosa che lasciò il più piccolo colpito.  
‘Era confuso e molto dispiaciuto…’  
Le parole di Yuri di quella mattina gli tornarono alla mente e Ryosuke abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi in colpa per il modo in cui si era posto nei confronti di Daiki: era vero, non gli aveva dato un’opportunità. Era arrabbiato e aveva agito in modo sbagliato. Forse, doveva ammetterlo.  
“Era tutto molto buono” disse Yamada, parlando liberamente. “Era da tanto che non mangiavo così bene, anzi, a dire il vero non avevo mai mangiato simili prelibatezze” ammise, guardandolo poi di sottecchi. “Volevi fare colazione con me?” chiese.  
Daiki annuì e si volse meglio verso di lui, sistemando le mani davanti a sé a sfiorare il pavimento e inchinandosi: “Mi dispiace” gli disse. “Io ho sbagliato a comportarmi con te come ho fatto. Ho perso la pazienza e non mi capita mai. Lo so che non è una giustificazione, ma vorrei che mi permettessi di dimostrarti come sono realmente e…”  
“Va bene” lo interruppe Yamada.  
Daiki sollevò la testa, sorpreso, guardandolo.  
“Anche io ho sbagliato, ero arrabbiato e me la sono presa con te, perché… ecco perché mi sono accorto che sei diverso, pensavo di approfittarmene e sono stato indisponente. Ultimamente non faccio che parlare a vuoto sembra” fece ammenda, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Daiki si risollevò dritto anche con la schiena e sorrise, scuotendo il capo, indicando poi il tavolo, togliendo entrambi dall’imbarazzante situazione.  
“Mangiamo? Hai fame?” gli chiese.  
Yamada annuì e si sistemò accanto a lui, prendendo le bacchette, aspettando che fosse Daiki a iniziare, così come Kei gli aveva suggerito di fare, ma Daiki lo esortò a servirsi, osservandolo.  
“Non è avvelenato, vero?” chiese Yamada dubbioso, guardando il cibo.  
“Cosa?” Daiki sbarrò gli occhi, incredulo.  
“Beh, Kei mi ha detto che devo lasciare che sia il padrone a mangiare per primo, ma…”  
Daiki scoppiò a ridere, posando le bacchette sul tavolo: “Sei serio?”  
“E io che ne so? Magari è una punizione!” si difese subito Yamada.  
“Ma se mi sono appena scusato con te!” affermò Daiki con espressione ilare.  
“Lo so, ma… oh e va bene, mangiamo!” si convinse Ryosuke, prendendo un pezzo di carne, ma prima che potesse assaggiarla, Daiki lo fermò, prendendogli il polso e bloccandolo.  
“Aspetta” parlò piano, guardandolo, sorridendo dell’espressione perplessa del più piccolo. Accostò il volto a quello di Yamada e gli spostò il braccio di modo che lo imboccasse, assaggiando per primo, mordendo diverse volte prima di mandare giù.  
“Buono!” disse guardando Yamada, lasciandolo andare, scostandosi. “Sono ancora vivo, per cui… prego” lo esortò a servirsi a sua volta.  
Ryosuke riprese a respirare, non si era neanche reso conto di aver trattenuto il fiato mentre Daiki compiva quei gesti, e il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere veloce: non sapeva però se per timore o per altro e in quel momento non era sicuro di volersi dare una risposta.  
Si scostò in fretta da lui abbassando lo sguardo sul piatto e mangiando veloce, mettendosi in bocca svariati pezzi di carne, gonfiando le guance, masticando con gusto.  
“È buonissimo!” esclamò quando riuscì a parlare di nuovo, guardando Daiki.  
“Sono molto felice, sai, sei molto più carino quando sorridi. Il tuo viso si rilassa ed è più bello” confidò Arioka, guardandolo e Yamada, per quanto avrebbe voluto controllarsi, non riuscì a non arrossire.  
“Grazie” mormorò, prendendo della verdura, assaggiandola con meno entusiasmo rispetto al resto dei piatti.  
Daiki sorrise nel notarlo e scosse il capo quando Yamada lo guardò interrogativo, mangiando a sua volta, soddisfatto dell’atmosfera che si era venuta a creare tra loro, definendo quel piccolo passo fatto come una grande conquista.  
Il resto della cena lo trascorsero in silenzio: Daiki avrebbe voluto chiacchierare di più, magari sentire la storia che riguardava il passato di Ryosuke, ma non era sicuro che il ragazzo si potesse sentire così tanto a suo agio con lui e non voleva affrettare le cose.  
‘Ti piace quel ragazzo?’  
Mentre lo osservava a Daiki tornarono alla mente le parole di Yuya.  
Gli piaceva, Ryosuke? Indubbiamente era bello e la sua compagnia, quando non era infuriato con il mondo, era piacevole. Era un tipo semplice, l’aveva capito, e la sua spavalderia derivava dalla necessità che aveva di proteggersi, così come gli aveva detto Yuya, ma Daiki voleva guardare oltre quel muro invisibile che l’altro aveva eretto per difesa e abbatterlo.  
Quando Yamada depose le bacchette di nuovo sul tavolo accanto alla ciotola, Daiki lo osservò curioso: “Sei sazio?”  
“Sì, era tutto buonissimo, davvero, grazie e…” Yamada si interruppe un attimo per guardarlo, prima di proseguire. “Se vuoi, ecco, se ti andasse di fare colazione con me o anche di pranzare, insomma, quando vuoi la mia compagnia mi puoi chiamare, ecco. In fondo…” attese, facendo un bel respiro prima di fare un’ultima affermazione. “Io sono tuo… no?” gli chiese, guardandolo, non capendo bene come lo facesse sentire ammettere di appartenere a qualcuno. Ammettere di essere proprietà di qualcuno in quanto schiavo.  
Daiki rimase stupito dalle sue parole e restò diversi istanti in silenzio, prima di parlare.  
“Senti, io non voglio che tu…”  
“No, no!” Ryosuke lo fermò. “Va bene, insomma, è tutto apposto non… non la vedo come una condanna, solo mi ci devo abituare” spiegò, guardandolo e cercando di sorridere, non voleva che Daiki si sentisse ulteriormente in colpa per quello, ma era inutile anche illudersi che le cose fossero diverse e non guardare in faccia la realtà: Ryosuke era uno schiavo e anche se Daiki non era un padrone dal cuore avaro e poteva dirsi fortunato, questo non cambiava la realtà dei fatti.  
Arioka annuì, decidendo di tacere per non mettere l’altro ancora più in difficoltà, lasciando perdere per il momento.  
“Bene e… adesso?” domandò Yamada dopo poco.  
“Eh?”  
“Sì, adesso che… insomma cosa vuoi…? Vuoi che…?” lo guardò, leggermente a disagio, osservandolo e Daiki comprese.  
“Ah, dici…? No, ecco” scosse il capo. “Puoi andare se vuoi!” gli disse, lasciandogli la scelta, sorridendo.  
“Non hai riposato bene stanotte, vero?” chiese, osservando il suo viso in effetti stanco e gli occhi appena arrossati.  
“A dire il vero no, però…”  
“È per colpa mia, mi dispiace!” continuò a dire Daiki.  
“Per favore, non scusarti più” gli chiese, desiderando solo dimenticare quell’orribile serata.  
“D’accordo” annuì Daiki, alzandosi e tendendo una mano a Yamada per aiutarlo a sollevarsi.  
Lo accompagnò alla porta scostandola appena per farlo uscire.  
“Buonanotte, Arioka-sam…”  
Daiki si tese, posando le labbra su quelle del più piccolo, sorprendendolo, baciandolo appena per pochi secondi, prima di scostarsi e ridere a bassa voce.  
“Non hai chiuso gli occhi!” gli fece notare.  
Yamada batté diverse volte le palpebre, abbassando il capo: “Io non me l’aspettavo, non mi hai dato il tempo e…”  
“Aaah!” si disperò il più grande, portandosi comicamente le mani alla testa. “Ma non ne faccio una giusta!” si rimproverò con fare divertito, guardando Yamada e prendendogli il mento con due dita per fare in modo che sollevasse il viso verso di lui. “Vorrà dire che la prossima volta te lo chiederò prima” mormorò, sorridendogli con fare gentile, lasciandolo andare dopo che Yamada annuì.  
“Arioka-sama, buo…”  
“Daiki. Va bene Daiki” lo corresse, interrompendolo ancora, e il più piccolo annuì.  
“Buonanotte, Daiki” lo salutò di nuovo.  
“Buonanotte, Ryosuke” lo congedò a sua volta. 

Kei bussò alla porta della camera di Yuya, il quale gli diede subito il permesso per entrare.  
Il più piccolo fece capolino solo con la testa, osservando dentro la camera e, notando che ci fosse anche Yuri come sperava, sorrise.  
“Ciao Yuuyan!” salutò l’amico, aprendo meglio la porta e avanzando nella stanza. “Yuri! Cercavo proprio te!” esclamò, guardandosi un istante indietro e allungando un braccio, afferrando Yamada per un gomito, tirandolo verso di sé. “Andiamo!” lo esortò, facendolo avanzare davanti a sé mettendogli le mani sulle spalle. “Avanti!” lo spinse incoraggiante e Ryosuke fece alcuni passi nella stanza, incerto.  
“Ciao!” disse, rivolto ai due e Yuri, nel vederlo, sbuffò voltandosi dall’altra parte.  
Yuya li osservò, concentrandosi particolarmente sul fidanzato, poi decise di fare qualcosa.  
“Ciao! Non ci siamo ancora conosciuti, sono Yuya, tu sei Ryosuke, giusto?” chiese, avvicinandosi al più piccolo il quale si inchinò, presentandosi.  
“Takaki-sama, mi dispiace per l’intrusione!” disse educato.  
“Oh, andiamo, non hai fatto nulla di male. Anzi mi scuso io per non essere venuto prima a presentarmi!”  
“Yuya!” lo riprese Chinen, ignorato però dal più grande.  
“Non devi essere così formale, gli amici di Yuri sono miei amici!”  
“Non è mio amico” lo contraddisse veloce il più piccolo.  
“Chiamami pure Yuya!” continuò Takaki, come se non sentisse l’eco delle proteste del fidanzato.  
“Yuuyan!” lo sgridò Chinen sempre più sconvolto, avvicinandosi per colpirlo alla schiena: non doveva permettere all’altro quella confidenza.  
Yuya rise, afferrando Yuri per un braccio, portandolo davanti a sé, incrociandogli le braccia sul petto, posandogli il mento sulla testa: “Ti prego di essere paziente con Yuri!” continuò, divertito dal modo in cui il fidanzato si indispettiva sempre di più cercando di sfuggire al suo abbraccio.  
“Takaki, ti odio. Non ti racconterò più niente!” si offese il più piccolo, scalpitando per essere lasciato libero, ma Yuya non gli rese il compito facile: lo strinse maggiormente contro di sé baciandogli una guancia e poi tenendolo fermo per le spalle.  
“Yu, se Ryo-chan è venuto da te, ti vorrà parlare, no?” dedusse, dal momento che l’altro era stato scortato e incentivato da Kei ad entrare e già sapendo lo screzio che i due più piccoli avevano avuto: Yuri era tornato da lui indiscutibilmente furibondo il giorno prima e Yuya l’aveva lasciato sfogare.  
“Ryo-chan?” esclamò Yuri sconvolto e il più grande sollevò le spalle. “Dovresti essere dalla mia parte!”  
“Io sono dalla tua parte. Sempre, piccolo, dovresti saperlo!” gli rammentò sorridendogli.  
“Non mi pare per niente, dal momento che dai confidenza al nemico! Io non voglio che lui stia qui, mandalo via!”  
“Non può!” intervenne per lui Kei, avvicinandosi ai due e prendendo Yuya per un braccio. “Io e Yuuyan adesso andiamo un attimo di là, gli devo dire un segreto che voi bambini non potete sentire!” spiegò, separando Takaki da Chinen.  
“Ehi!” reclamò Yuri, guardando Kei. “Io non ci voglio stare con questo qui!” affermò di nuovo, battendo i piedi, ma Kei si era già chiuso la porta alle spalle, lasciandoli da soli.  
“Uffa!” Yuri sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto e spostandosi in un angolo della stanza davanti alla finestra, osservando fuori, ignorando il proprio ospite.  
Yamada lo guardò, indeciso su come comportarsi, Yuri era decisamente arrabbiato, non sapeva se più con lui, con Kei o con il proprio fidanzato, ma non gli sembrava un buon segno il suo mutismo e, soprattutto, non voleva peggiorare le cose: era andato lì con l’intento di scusarsi con Yuri, ma adesso non sapeva come agire. Kei gli aveva detto che, in qualsiasi caso, Yuri sarebbe stato un po’ antipatico con lui pertanto non valeva la pena mettersi ulteriori inutili problemi.  
Prese un respiro e si avvicinò di un passo: “Yuri?” lo chiamò incerto.  
“Cosa vuoi?” gli disse l’altro, brusco, senza guardarlo.  
Non era buono come inizio, ma era un inizio, almeno gli aveva risposto.  
“Yuri” disse di nuovo, avvicinandosi appena di modo che, anche senza che l’altro dovesse sollevare lo sguardo su di lui, potesse ugualmente percepire le sue mosse e si inginocchiò, abbassando il capo, scusandosi.  
“Mi dispiace!” disse a voce alta, scandendo bene le parole. “Mi dispiace per le cose brutte che ti ho detto. Ho parlato senza sapere e sono stato antipatico e arrogante. Mi dispiace davvero moltissimo” si prodigò ulteriormente, stringendo i pugni, sperando ardentemente che Yuri percepisse il suo disagio e che lo perdonasse.  
Restò in quella posizione di scusa per molto, fino a che non sentì Yuri voltarsi a sedere verso di lui e richiamarlo.  
“Tira su la testa” gli disse il più piccolo.  
“Mi dispiace!” continuò a dire Yamada, ancora con il capo chino e Yuri gli toccò una spalla con la mano.  
“Ho detto alzati, basta. Ho capito!” ripeté.  
Yamada lo guardò sollevando appena il capo.  
“Mi dispiace” ripeté.  
“Ci sento, non sono sordo.”  
“Scusa” continuò Ryosuke, rialzando piano la schiena.  
“Basta, smettila di ripeterlo.”  
“Ma è che mi disp…”  
“Aaah, ripetilo un’altra volta e ti spingo giù dalla finestra.”  
“Scusa!” replicò Ryosuke e Yuri spalancò gli occhi.  
“Ah, no, non in quel senso, non mi stavo scusando, non per quello, non ti volevo fare arrabbiare, solo che io…”  
Yuri si mosse velocemente, tendendosi e mettendogli una mano sulla bocca, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
“Silenzio!” ordinò e Yamada annuì.  
Chinen allontanò piano la mano, attento a che l’altro obbedisse e si rilassò, incrociando una gamba sotto l’altra, restando seduto davanti al più grande.  
“Certo che sei rumoroso!” gli disse, portandosi una mano alla fronte, poggiando il gomito sul ginocchio.  
“D’altro canto, anche io non ho fatto di me una bella presentazione” ammise ricordando il modo in cui, anche Yuya, come Kei, l’aveva rimproverato quando gli aveva raccontato quanto accaduto. “Quindi, suppongo di dovermi scusare anche io. Mi dispiace” disse sbrigativo e Yamada sorrise.  
“Possiamo diventare amici allora?” gli chiese entusiasta il più grande.  
“Adesso non ti allargare, non sai niente di me e io non voglio avere niente a che fare con nulla che riguardi Kota!” ribadì il concetto.  
“Sì, ma Kei?”  
“Kei cosa?”  
“Kei ti piace! Con lui ci parli!”  
“Kei non mi piace” ribatté.  
“Oh…” Yamada inclinò il capo. “Allora ti piace Daiki? L’hai difeso molto bene l’altro giorno!”  
“Io non… non mi piace Daiki!” affermò. “A me piace Yuya. Yuya e basta!” ammise a scanso di altri equivoci, arrossendo poi impercettibilmente e quando vide Yamada indicarlo e fare una buffa espressione, pronto a commentare, lo precedette.  
“Non una parola!”  
Ryosuke chiuse la bocca e tacque, portandosi le mani tra le cosce, imbarazzato: non aveva ancora capito come fosse fatto Yuri, certo la prima impressione che aveva avuto non era stata delle migliori, ma era convinto che bastasse solo saperlo prendere per il verso giusto, in fondo, era un ragazzo esattamente come lui, da che gli aveva detto Kei venivano da una situazione familiare simile e anche lui doveva averne passate tante, era normale che non si fidasse subito, ma Yamada avrebbe portato pazienza.  
“Come è andata con Daiki?” gli chiese poi Yuri, distogliendo l’altro dai propri pensieri.  
Ryosuke dondolò in avanti, poggiando le mani sul pavimento e si strinse nelle spalle: “Ho cenato con lui l’altra sera e… non è così male” cedette. “È stato gentile e si è scusato con me.”  
“Io te l’avevo detto!” precisò Yuri.  
“Lo so… e ho deciso di comportarmi bene, voglio, insomma, la mia vita all’interno del palazzo non posso cambiarla, non posso oppormi a quello che è diventato il mio destino, ormai sono qui e ci devo convivere, tanto vale non renderlo una tortura peggiore di quello che è…” disse mesto.  
“La tua non è una tortura” lo corresse Yuri. “Kei vive una prigionia” commentò, distogliendo appena lo guardo, osservando il cielo. “Daiki è buono, così come è buono Yuya e noi siamo fortunati” spiegò.  
Yamada restò in silenzio per alcuni istanti, ascoltando solo il rumore della vita al di fuori della finestra, poi azzardò a chiedere: “Yuri, ma Kei…” si interruppe, sentendo la risata di Inoo e poi la voce di Yuya, altrettanto ridente, segno che i due stavano tornando in stanza.  
Yuri si alzò e si voltò verso Ryosuke: “Questo è meglio se lo chiedi a lui” gli disse, intuendo il resto di quanto l’altro voleva dire e avvicinandosi alla porta pronto ad accogliere il fidanzato.

 

“Daiki-sama?”  
Yamada entrò nella stanza di Daiki, lasciando vagare lo sguardo tutt’attorno, ma non trovando nessuno.  
“Daiki?” provò di nuovo, avanzando e chiudendo lo shoji. Era impossibile che l’altro non ci fosse dal momento che l’aveva fatto chiamare quel pomeriggio: un ragazzo era andato da lui, mentre era in giro per il palazzo con Kei e lo aiutava a sistemare la biancheria, informandolo che Daiki quella sera avrebbe gradito la sua compagnia per cena.  
Kei l’aveva guardato con un sorriso e l’aveva anche aiutato a prepararsi.  
“Daiki è un ragazzo per bene, si sta impegnando molto per farsi accettare da te, Ryo-chan!” l’aveva spronato, mentre sceglievano insieme quale kimono avrebbe dovuto indossare. Inoo era sempre così entusiasta quando qualcosa riguardava lui e Daiki.  
“Kei, non pensi di stare correndo un po’ troppo con la fantasia? E soprattutto non ti starai facendo delle idee sbagliate?” gli aveva chiesto Yamada, quando l’altro era partito con una delle sue solite elucubrazioni mentali.  
“E perché no, scusa?” aveva domandato il più grande. “Guarda, Yuri! Anche lui non lo credeva, ma…”  
“Yuri è una cosa diversa!” lo fermò Yamada.  
“E perché mai?” aveva chiesto Kei incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“E tu allora?” Yamada aveva cambiato discorso.  
“Io cosa?”  
“Tu, proprio tu, cosa mi dici di te? Devo pensare che tu e Kota…”  
“Questo non c’entra nulla!” l’aveva fermato Kei prima che potesse anche solo concludere la frase, dandogli le spalle e frugando nell’armadio con fare nervoso, Yamada l’aveva notato dai movimenti rigidi delle braccia.  
“Kei…” l’aveva chiamato, volendo che lo guardasse, ma quando l’altro si era voltato sorridente mostrandogli due kimono chiedendogli quale gli piacesse di più e Ryosuke aveva desistito.  
“Ryosuke!” la voce del suo padrone lo fece tornare al presente e Yamada si volse, cercando Daiki, il quale stava avanzando verso di lui. “Scusami, stavo facendo un bagno e mi sono rilassato troppo” ammise, infilandosi la vestaglia per stare più comodo.  
Yamada scosse il capo, guardandolo, incapace di smettere di fissarlo, portandosi una mano al petto, discretamente: gli succedeva sempre più spesso di sentirsi in quel modo quando era con Daiki, a ogni incontro sembravano fare un passo in più l’uno verso l’altro, instaurando una certa complicità e Ryosuke aveva scoperto di trovare sempre un po’ più piacevole la sua compagnia.  
“Ho fatto preparare una cena speciale per stasera, ormai è da un po’ che sei qui e volevo… mmm…” ci pensò, cercando la parola adatta che trovò Yamada per lui.  
“Festeggiare?” suggerì.  
“Una cosa del genere, ma non so se vada bene, insomma, per te non è una buona ricorrenza” spiegò la sua titubanza e Yamada sorrise.  
“Non fa nulla, va bene lo stesso, grazie!” gli disse, sorridendogli sinceramente.  
“Allora iniziamo!” propose Daiki, invitando Yamada a prendere posto al tavolo e cominciando a mangiare.  
“Cosa hai fatto oggi?” domandò il più grande, interessato alle attività del suo servitore.  
“Ho aiutato Kei-chan nelle sue faccende. Non ci sono molti svaghi qui, ma è divertente, anche perché Kei è parecchio pignolo e io sono molto distratto per cui mi sgrida sempre!” rise, ricordando l’espressione di disappunto di Kei quando aveva insistito perché gli facesse piegare da sé un lenzuolo, non riuscendoci, e l’altro gliel’aveva preso poco gentilmente di mano facendo da solo.  
“E ti va bene se ti rimprovera?” chiese Daiki, divertito.  
“Sì, molto! Perché si arrabbia e non capisce che lo faccio di proposito… a volte!” aggiunse poi, con espressione colpevole, finendo quanto aveva nel piatto, lasciando poi le bacchette e portandosi le mani allo stomaco, soddisfatto. “Sono pieno!” esclamò.  
“Sì!” concordò con lui Arioka.  
“Era tutto buonissimo!” si complimentò Yamada, voltandosi verso l’altro, notando che lo guardava intensamente, non stupendosi affatto: era una cosa che Arioka faceva quasi sempre, lo osservava e sorrideva e Yamada si sentiva strano quando lo sorprendeva a farlo, non era abituato ad avere su di sé quel genere di attenzioni. Non gli era mai capitato e, forse, anche pensare al motivo per cui era stato scelto lo metteva in soggezione. Da quella sera Daiki non si era più avvicinato a lui con lo scopo di usarlo per quello per cui era stato comprato, l’aveva baciato, quello sì, tante e tante volte e prima di farlo lo avvisava. Così Ryosuke chiudeva gli occhi e tratteneva il fiato: la prima volta che l’aveva fatto, Daiki si era fermato e l’aveva guardato sorpreso. “Non ti va?” gli aveva chiesto, stupendo non poco il più piccolo, il quale aveva scosso il capo, chiudendo gli occhi e rilassandosi, tendendo le labbra, sentendo poco dopo quelle di Daiki sulle sue per alcuni secondi, senza mai forzarlo.  
“Ryo?” Daiki di nuovo lo chiamò con tono morbido, usando per la prima volta un diminutivo più intimo e familiare, strappandolo a quel ricordo. “Posso baciarti?” gli chiese e Ryosuke annuì, pronto, ma stavolta non fu un contatto breve: Daiki mosse le labbra su quelle del più piccolo, invitandolo a schiuderle di modo da poterle prendere tra le sue, prima una poi l’altra, allontanandosi poi.  
Yamada schiuse di nuovo gli occhi, guardandolo, vedendo che Arioka gli sorrideva: il più grande gli prese il mento con due dita, accarezzandolo con il pollice, spostandosi sul labbro inferiore e tirandolo appena verso il basso.  
“Apri un po’ di più la bocca” gli chiese in un mormorio, tendendosi di nuovo, spostando la mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzandolo e unendo di nuovo le loro labbra, schiudendo le proprie usandole per vezzeggiare quelle del servitore. Le prese tra le sue, suggendole, percependo il respiro del più piccolo sul proprio viso, cambiare: lo interpretò come un buon segno per continuare e spinse in avanti la lingua nella sua bocca, fermandolo contro di sé portandogli una mano sulla schiena e l’altra sul viso, di modo che restasse vicino a lui. Si mosse, cercando la lingua del più piccolo, volendo coinvolgerlo in quel bacio un po’ più a lungo e sentendolo cercare di rispondere, un po’ imbarazzato, prima di permettergli di scostarsi, prendendo fiato.  
Daiki scivolò con la mano sul suo collo, accarezzandolo, tenendolo sempre stretto con l’altro braccio, ma senza costringerlo.  
“Scusa, lo desideravo da tanto” ammise il più grande, abbassando lo sguardo, fissandogli per alcuni istanti le labbra che Ryosuke inconsapevolmente leccò, passando la lingua su quello inferiore.  
Daiki scoppiò a ridere, appoggiandosi contro di lui e riprendendolo: “Se fai così però viene difficile anche per me trattenermi!” gli disse, tornando ad accarezzarlo, tendendosi di nuovo, cercandolo ancora e sentendo Ryosuke più rilassato nel rispondere al suo bacio.  
Quando si separarono, Daiki si sedette meglio, annullando ogni contatto tra loro, tirando indietro le labbra: non gli sembrava di esagerare se affermava che era stato da quando le aveva sfiorate per la prima volta, in quel breve e morbido contatto, che aveva provato forte il desiderio di assaporare completamente le sue labbra, e averlo accanto ogni giorno, salutarlo ogni sera con un bacio, passare parte del tempo a baciarlo, ma dovendosi limitare a dei brevi contatti accennati era stato una tortura. Inoltre, per quanto non gli sembrasse giusto nei confronti di Ryosuke, gli era impossibile dimenticare le sensazioni che aveva provato quando quelle labbra si erano strette attorno alla sua pelle e il calore di quella bocca era stato attorno a lui. Era stato inebriante, perfetto e Daiki voleva sentirlo di nuovo su di sé, voleva scoprire il suo sapore.  
“Vieni” Daiki lo prese per mano, spostandosi nell’ala più interna della camera, inginocchiandosi vicino al futon.  
Yamada inspirò diverse volte, cercando di calmare il battito del proprio cuore: non lo stupiva affatto che Daiki desiderasse qualcosa di più da lui e per quanto continuasse a ripetersi che fosse normale e fosse giusto dal momento che quello era il suo lavoro, aveva paura, ma non poteva tirarsi indietro e non poteva, anzi, non voleva che Arioka avvertisse il suo disagio e la sua paura.  
Con spavalderia, richiamando a sé il proprio coraggio, si inginocchiò di fianco a lui, iniziando a togliersi la veste: se si fosse dimostrato intraprendente, forse Daiki non avrebbe avuto il tempo di porsi delle domande.  
Arioka lo osservò spogliarsi e si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo, aiutandolo a fargli scivolare il kimono dalle spalle, accarezzando la sua pelle, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere in lui per il desiderio che aveva a lungo trattenuto e l’aspettativa di ricevere da Ryosuke qualcosa di più.  
Lo abbracciò, posando la bocca sul suo collo, cercando di tranquillizzarlo, per quanto l’altro si sforzasse, Daiki aveva capito che fosse inesperto e voleva riuscire a metterlo a proprio agio, cercando di controllare quello che invece il proprio corpo anelava freneticamente.  
Gli sfiorò la gola di baci, tornando sulle sue labbra, coinvolgendolo in un bacio profondo, mentre a sua volta apriva la vestaglia, senza curarsi di levarsela del tutto, desiderando sentire su di sé le mani del più piccolo.  
Yamada però tremava appena, cercava di distrarsi, di concentrarsi sui segnali che il proprio corpo gli dava, così come gli aveva detto Kei, cercava di trovarlo piacevole, in fondo Daiki stava facendo di tutto per metterlo a suo agio, ma per quanto il proprio signore fosse gentile e dolce con lui, continuava a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo dopo e non riusciva a calmarsi, né a rilassarsi.  
Quando Daiki lo spinse a distendersi, passandogli una mano sula coscia, chiedendogli di schiudere le gambe, trattenne il fiato, rilasciandolo poi subito quando Daiki lo guardò non volendo che gli facesse domande: sollevò le braccia, posando le mani sul petto del più grande e accarezzandolo, cercando di concentrarsi sul calore della sua pelle e sui suoi baci, quando Daiki riprese a percorrere il suo corpo con le labbra.  
Lo abbracciò, muovendo il bacino sotto di lui, cercando una posizione più comoda, scontrandosi contro l’inguine di Daiki, sentendolo già eccitato e stupendosi di vedere come con solo poche carezze, l’altro fosse già in quello stato.  
Emise un breve sussurro e Daiki si scostò per guardarlo, sorridendogli: “Sei sorpreso?” gli chiese, con fare dolce, affatto irridente come Yamada temeva che sarebbe potuto essere e il più piccolo annuì.  
“Sei bello e sei attraente” parlò Daiki, osservando il suo corpo, accarezzandolo intimamente. “E io l’ho immaginato per troppo tempo” ammise, abbassando lo sguardo, sfiorandogli il petto e lo stomaco con il dorso della mano. “Forse dovrei scusarmi per aver avuto questo pensiero” gli disse.  
Yamada non rispose, muovendo le mani, spostandole sulle braccia del più grande, carezzandolo, volendo provare a partecipare a quell’esperienza e vedere se, così come gli aveva detto Kei, sarebbe riuscito davvero a provare piacere.  
Daiki si abbassò di nuovo, baciandolo sulla bocca, mentre una mano era scivolata sotto il suo sedere, cercando di penetrarlo con le dita.  
Yamada, sebbene non avrebbe voluto si irrigidì, serrando gli occhi e ansimando, ma non di piacere e lo stesso Daiki se ne accorse.  
“Ryosuke?” lo chiamò.  
“Sto bene!” si affrettò a dire il più piccolo. “Non ti preoccupare, devo solo abituarmi!” assicurò, muovendosi, imponendosi di sopportare in silenzio il dolore, comandando al proprio corpo di rilassarsi.  
Daiki lo sentì rilasciare i muscoli e riprese piano a muovere il dito in lui, mentre con la mano strinse il suo sesso, muovendola per eccitarlo e confondere le sensazioni mentre troppo presto spinse anche un secondo dito.  
Yamada trattenne il fiato, ma stavolta si riebbe subito, cercando di concentrarsi sulla stretta di Daiki sul suo sesso più che su quella fastidiosa intrusione, abituandosi a poco a poco a quella nuova sensazione.  
Arioka lo prese come un buon segno, ascoltò il suo respiro pesante e sfilò le dita da dentro di lui, sostituendole con la punta del proprio sesso. Gli prese le gambe facendo in modo che gliele stringesse attorno ai fianchi e lo penetrò, in modo lento, ma che non impedì a Ryosuke di gridare.  
Il più piccolo affannava pesantemente e stava lottando con tutte le sue forze per non piangere, per non lasciare che le lacrime che sentiva pungergli le palpebre uscissero.  
Daiki si fermò, accarezzandogli il volto, continuando a massaggiare il suo sesso, muovendo la mano dalla base alla punta, stringendolo, ricoprendo il suo corpo di baci e avanzando ancora: adesso che aveva percepito il suo calore non poteva fermarsi, non voleva farlo.  
“Daiki…” Yamada lo chiamò, con voce affannata, stringendogli le spalle. “Daiki, asp…” chiese, mordendosi poi le labbra, sentendo l’altro spingere.  
“Passerà Ryo…” gli disse, sussurrandogli nell’orecchio per cercare di tranquillizzarlo e continuando a spingere. “Rilassati, fidati di me” suggerì, accarezzandogli il viso e un fianco.  
“Daiki… fermo, ti prego” implorava Yamada, il dolore che stava provando era troppo forte, sentiva come se da un momento all’altro si sarebbe potuto spezzare in due. “Basta” ansimò, quando Daiki spinse completamente dentro di lui, lasciandosi andare a un gemito di puro piacere.  
Arioka posò la fronte su quella del più piccolo, asciugandogli le lacrime con il pollice e Yamada si rese conto solo in quel momento di essersi lasciato andare, maledicendosi per non essere stato più forte.  
Daiki lo baciò sulla guancia, spostandosi verso la bocca, ma Ryosuke voltò il capo: non voleva più saperne niente di lui, lo odiava per come si stava comportando, per essersi dimostrato gentile e attento con lui, mentre in momenti come quello tornava a essere egoista, pensando solo a se stesso.  
L’aveva implorato e lui non si era fermato, non aveva neanche aspettato che si abituasse, non gli aveva dato tempo e Yamada non lo poteva perdonare per quello.  
Gli strinse le spalle, puntandogli le unghie nella pelle, trattenendo altre lacrime, sentendolo muoversi a ritmo sostenuto dentro di lui e odiando anche se stesso perché, alla fine, il proprio corpo aveva seguito quello di Daiki e, assecondando l’istinto, era venuto nella sua stretta, prima di sentire dentro di sé il calore di Arioka.  
Quando Daiki scivolò via dal suo corpo, Ryosuke trasse un profondo sospiro di sollievo, sentendo anche il peso che aveva nel petto diventare meno grave: attese diverso tempo, immobile a fissare il soffitto nel buio e poi si mise a sedere, riuscendo a malapena a trattenere un gemito di dolore che fece voltare Daiki verso di lui.  
“Ryosuke?” lo chiamò l’altro, allungando una mano e vedendosi rifiutato. “Ryo?”  
“Lasciami, non mi toccare!”  
“Ryosuke, scusami, io…”  
“Basta, smettila, non lo voglio sentire! Non ti credo più. Io…” strinse le lenzuola, cercando di muoversi per mettersi in ginocchio e riuscire ad alzarsi. “Perché non ti sei fermato? Io…”  
“Io non lo so. Ma credevo che anche tu…” cercò di scusarsi, rendendosi però conto di come le sue parole suonassero stonate alle sue stesse orecchie. “Mi piaci, Ryosuke, mi piaci sul serio e…” tentò di spiegarsi.  
“Ah, davvero? E allora questo ti dà il diritto di farmi quello che ti pare?” gli chiese sarcastico, abbassando lo sguardo sul futon e sbarrando gli occhi, sentendo il proprio corpo tremare.  
“Ryosuke…” lo chiamò Daiki accorgendosi del suo turbamento.  
“Alzati” chiese Yamada con voce ferma senza più alcuna inflessione e la cosa sorprese non poco Daiki, il quale si ritrovò a obbedire senza replicare.  
Vide il più piccolo rivestirsi e, sebbene con movimenti rigidi, alzarsi, prendere le coperte e arrotolarle tra le braccia.  
Yamada strinse a sé le lenzuola, dando le spalle al più grande e ringraziando che almeno con il favore delle tenebre, sarebbe riuscito a nascondere a Daiki i segni di quell’ennesima notte di umiliazione. 

Kei, che aveva il sonno leggero, aveva aperto appena gli occhi nel sentire un rumore attutito e si voltò di fianco, cercando di capire di cosa si trattasse, scrutando attraverso l’oscurità.  
“Ryo?” mormorò, mettendosi a sedere e focalizzandosi meglio sulla figura in piedi, davanti alla porta. “Ryosuke, sei tu?” provò di nuovo, alzandosi e fermandosi sorpreso quando sentì un singhiozzo distinto.  
Si affrettò a raggiungere il ragazzo che stringeva tra le braccia delle lenzuola e aveva il volto affondato nella stoffa, notando che stava piangendo.  
“Ryosuke!” si spaventò nel vederlo in quello stato. “Cos’hai? Perché piangi?” gli chiese, cercando di scuoterlo per riuscire a guardarlo in volto e d’improvviso il più piccolo lasciò andare l’involto che cadde a terra ai loro piedi, abbracciando in collo Inoo.  
“Piccolo…” lo chiamò il più grande, confuso da quella sua reazione, circondandogli teneramente la schiena, posando la testa sulla sua e lasciando che lo sguardo cadesse distrattamente sulle lenzuola bianche. Notò le tracce di sangue sul candore del tessuto e strinse di più contro di sé l’amico, passandogli una mano sulla schiena e poi cercando di prenderlo per mano.  
“Vieni, Ryo…” gli disse, portandolo con sé vicino alla vasca e chiedendogli di iniziare a spogliarsi, mentre a sua volta usciva dalla stanza per andare a prendere dell’acqua calda.  
Quando tornò in stanza, vide che l’altro non si era ancora cambiato, ma anzi aveva preso di nuovo le lenzuola e fregava insieme i lembi macchiati, cercando di mandare via il sangue, dopo aver versato alcune gocce d’acqua dalla brocca.  
Restò a osservarlo, mordendosi appena le labbra, cercando qualcosa da dirgli, ma non trovando nulla di appropriato, per cui tacque, avvicinandosi con il catino e fermandogli i polsi.  
“Ryo, aspetta, ti aiuto” gli disse, prendendo una spugna e, dopo averla bagnata ancora, passarla sulle lenzuola, vedendo la macchia sciogliersi ulteriormente sulla trama e il colore sbiadire.  
“Perché l’ha fatto?” mormorò Ryosuke rompendo il silenzio, guardando Kei con occhi tristi. “Io gli avevo chiesto di fermarsi, mi stava facendo male, ma lui…”  
“Ryo…”  
“È uguale a chiunque altro. Io lo odio!”  
“Non dire così…”  
“Perché lo difendi sempre?” Ryosuke sbottò, sollevando la voce e guardando Kei con rammarico. “Perché continui a dirmi che non devo, io… lui mi ha illuso, si è comportato bene e poi guarda!” gli disse, stringendo il lenzuolo, mostrandogli la macchia.  
Kei lo guardò negli occhi e con una calma tale da far quasi paura, sollevò un braccio, muovendo il polso, dando uno schiaffo al più piccolo, aprendo meglio le dita e lasciando il palmo contro la guancia di Ryosuke.  
Il più piccolo lo guardò sconcertato e incredulo.  
“Sei calmo, adesso?” parlò Kei, scivolando con la mano in una carezza, prendendogli le lenzuola dalle mani e spostandole dietro di sé, di modo che Yamada si concentrasse solo su di lui. “Ascoltami. E ascoltami bene, stavolta. Io lo so che non lo puoi capire e lo so che non riesci a fidarti di Daiki. Ma pensi che comportarti così come stai facendo, prendertela con il mondo e continuare a intestardirti possa portare a qualcosa? Mi avevi detto che ci avresti provato, Ryo. E…” si affrettò a parlare prima che l’altro potesse ribattere. “Ryo, cosa vuoi? Cosa vuoi che ti dica?” continuò, decidendosi una volta per tutte a parlare chiaro con lui, in modo ancora più diretto se possibile. “Tu sei stato venduto. La tua vita non ti appartiene più, non conta più quello che vuoi tu, conta solo quello che vogliono loro” affermò. “Tu non conosci niente di questo mondo e per quanto quello che ti dico ti sembri assurdo, Daiki è una brava persona. E lui avrà cura di te!” affermò, prendendogli le mani e stringendogliele. “Cosa vuoi da lui, Ryo?” gli domandò e Ryosuke fu sorpreso da quella domanda, perché lui da Daiki non voleva niente. Voleva la sua libertà, di nuovo, ma Kei, e lo sapeva anche lui, gli aveva detto che non l’avrebbe mai riavuta indietro. “Quello che ti ha fatto, come dici tu, in realtà non è che… è normale, Ryo. È normale questo, perché era la tua prima volta. Sarebbe stato così anche se avesse aspettato, anche se si fosse fermato. E non credo proprio che ti abbia costretto, Ryosuke” gli disse, scuotendo il capo, ci avrebbe scommesso la vita Kei sulle buone intenzioni di Daiki.  
Yamada non parlò, colpito dalle parole dell’altro, sentendosi incredibilmente stupido una volta di più, perché invece di dimostrarsi un adulto come diceva di essere si comportava da bambino, incaponendosi in quel modo, lottando contro il niente.  
Kei sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, iniziando a pensare che forse era stato troppo duro nei suoi confronti, capiva il suo stato di disagio, non voleva passare per insensibile, ma era giusto che Yamada capisse e lo facesse una volta per tutte.  
“Io non voglio essere solo questo” mormorò il più piccolo a bassa voce.  
“Cosa?”  
“Io non volevo questo per me…” parlò, abbassando la testa e scuotendola in segno di diniego, sentendosi di nuovo invaso da una grande tristezza.  
Kei serrò le labbra e annuì, anche se l’altro non lo stava guardando: gli lasciò andare le mani e gli cinse le spalle, attirandolo contro di sé, lasciando che si sfogasse con quelle lacrime silenziose.  
“Kei…” Inoo sobbalzò, sentendosi chiamare e si voltò verso quella voce che l’aveva apostrofato. “Cosa stai facendo?” gli domandò Yabu, mettendosi meglio disteso, piegando una gamba, lasciando scivolare le lenzuola sul proprio corpo.  
“Scusami, io…” Kei fece per allontanarsi dalla finestra, ma il più grande lo fermò.  
“Aspetta, resta così” gli chiese. “Sei molto bello, voglio guardarti ancora un po’” gli sorrise, mentre lasciava passare lo sguardo sulla sua schiena scoperta, le spalle e le braccia fino ai gomiti, dove il kimono era scivolato per la posa che l’altro aveva assunto. “Eri veramente bellissimo prima, assorto nei tuoi pensieri” continuò a parlare Yabu, mentre si alzava, avvicinandosi a lui, posando le labbra sulla sua spalla nuda. “A cosa pensavi?” gli domandò, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, lasciandovi scorrere in mezzo le dita e allungando un braccio sul suo petto, passandovi sopra il palmo.  
Kei rabbrividì, socchiudendo appena gli occhi, cercando di ignorare il calore della pelle di Kota contro la propria schiena e il tocco rovente delle sue dita, scivolate sullo stomaco.  
“Qualcosa ti preoccupa, Kei-chan?” continuò il suo padrone posando le labbra sul suo collo, lasciandole scorrere dietro l’orecchio, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.  
Inoo rabbrividì, incapace di restare estraneo a quelle sensazioni, voltandosi appena, piegando un braccio attorno al collo del più grande, reclinando indietro la testa.  
Sospirò, sentendo la bocca di Kota spostarsi sulla sua gola, gemendo appena.  
“Io pensavo a Ryosuke…” ammise, sollevando la testa quando Yabu glielo permise, scostandosi da lui e guardandolo sorpreso.  
“Yamada? Il nuovo ragazzo di Daiki?” domandò pur sapendo che si trattasse di lui.  
Inoo annuì, voltandosi meglio per essere di fronte al proprio signore, spiegando: “Non sembra gradire molto la vita di palazzo e io non so cosa fare” ammise, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Ma non è compito tuo, Kei, infatti. Spetta a Daiki educarlo, lui gli appartiene. Se il mio fratellino poi dovesse fallire, basta che tu me lo dica e ci penserò personalmente a fargli capire come vanno le cose nel mio castello” mormorò con tono di voce irridente. “Forse Daiki è troppo buono con lui” continuò a parlare Kota. “Gli permette troppe libertà e quel Yamada se ne approfitta. Li ho visti un pomeriggio che passeggiavano per il castello e parlavano e quel ragazzino era fin troppo rilassato. Così non capirà mai” affermò, prendendo Kei per le spalle, facendolo distendere sul pavimento, aprendogli il kimono, sfilandoglielo da sotto la schiena e lasciandolo nudo sotto di lui.  
Yabu lo guardò con espressione vogliosa, iniziando ad accarezzarlo.  
“Lui non è come te, Kei, tu sì che sei un bravo servitore. Devoto. Io non potrei desiderare di meglio” affermò e Kei sentì il proprio cuore soffrire a quella constatazione. Forse Kota pensava di farlo felice rivolgendogli simili complimenti, che tali non suonavano comunque alle orecchie del più piccolo, erano solo altre ferite inferte al suo animo su cicatrici che ancora non si erano richiuse e probabilmente mai l’avrebbero fatto.  
“Sei bello, Kei mi piaci. Mi piace stare con te” continuava a dirgli Kota.  
Kei inarcò le schiena, sentendo l’erezione di Yabu contro una coscia premere insistente.  
“Posso, vero?” gli chiese il suo signore, posizionandosi contro di lui.  
Era già la terza volta che il desiderio di Kota si risvegliava e stavolta non ebbe cura neanche di prepararlo e Kei lo sapeva: lo voleva e lo voleva subito, non aveva tempo per lui, non aveva tempo di pensare a quello che Kei desiderava.  
Arreso, Kei annuì, dandogli il suo permesso, come se valesse davvero qualcosa.  
Yabu sorrise e lo afferrò per le gambe, tirandolo contro di sé, penetrandolo con una sola spinta, affondando completamente, facendolo gridare.  
A Yabu piaceva farlo in quel modo, avere il pieno controllo sulle reazioni di Kei e Kei si odiava per quello, perché qualsiasi cosa facesse Kota, lui non aveva da ridire, pensava che fosse giusto e, cosa ancor peggiore, riusciva davvero a godere di quel modo irruento che Kota aveva di amarlo.  
Gridò, quando Yabu si sfilò da lui, affondando di nuovo, secco, deciso, preciso nel sfiorare il suo punto nascosto. Kei gridò per non sentire l’eco dei suoi pensieri ripetergli che, nonostante quello che gli faceva ogni volta, lui Kota lo amava e avrebbe fatto di tutto per soddisfarlo, sempre.  
“Ancora” mormorò, allacciandogli le gambe ai fianchi, spingendosi verso di lui, andandogli incontro con il bacino. Sollevò le braccia, stringendo le spalle di Yabu, volendo sentire il calore della sua pelle, volendo inebriarsi del suo odore, mentre le spinte in lui aumentavano di intensità.  
“Kota! Spingi!” lo incentivò con voce roca, venendo esaudito dall’altro che ormai senza più alcun freno si muoveva in lui, seguendo il proprio piacere.  
Kei si scostò, portando una mano tra le proprie gambe, dandosi piacere da solo, stringendo il proprio sesso e muovendo il pugno così come avrebbe voluto che l’altro lo toccasse, ma non osando chiedere, perché non era giusto lo facesse.  
Yabu spingeva in lui e mormorava il suo nome, chiamandolo, stringendogli i fianchi e gemendo forte: quando Kei si accorse che l’altro stava per raggiungere l’orgasmo si costrinse a venire, muovendo veloce la mano su di sé, sporcando il proprio stomaco e lasciandosi andare esausto, con la schiena sul pavimento, sentendo il proprio corpo scosso ancora da tremori quando anche Kota venne dentro di lui.  
‘Io non voglio essere solo questo.’  
Le parole di Ryosuke gli tornarono alla mente in quell’esatto istante insieme a una grande consapevolezza che non si era mai permesso di fare: neanche lui avrebbe voluto essere solo quello per Kota, ma era tutto ciò che poteva permettersi di essere, conscio che, in nessun altra maniera il suo amore sarebbe mai stato corrisposto.

Daiki era indeciso: era già la seconda volta che si trovava in una posizione di disagio e non era abituato. Non gli piaceva per niente sentirsi in quel modo, non gli piaceva il proprio comportamento eppure si ritrovava ogni volta a sentirsi tremendamente in colpa per le conseguenze delle sue azioni.  
Sbuffò, prendendo coraggio per bussare alla porta della stanza, ma desistendo nel sentire delle voci avvicinarsi: si nascose dietro un armadio, vedendo Yamada e Kei camminare nel corridoio mentre parlottavano tra loro.  
Arioka si concentrò in particolar modo sul viso del proprio servitore e sentì il cuore divenire più leggero nel vederlo che sorrideva e sembrava sinceramente rilassato. Si portò una mano al petto respirando piano, domandandosi se fosse giusto o meno andare da lui adesso che aveva visto che stava bene, così come lui non riusciva a farlo stare. Eppure gli piaceva Ryosuke e sebbene si sforzasse di metterlo a proprio agio, riusciva sempre a fare la cosa sbagliata con lui. Forse perché si sentiva in colpa per averlo comprato e privato della sua vita, forse perché sentiva che il ragazzo non provava per lui gli stessi sentimenti, quantomeno di cordiale tolleranza, e quindi aveva sempre paura di fare qualcosa che potesse irritarlo, finendo esattamente per comportarsi nel modo in cui avrebbe voluto evitare.  
Fece qualche passo, non riuscendo a trattenere la curiosità di seguire i due per osservare ancora un po’ Yamada, quando si sentì colpire diverse volte una spalla. Si voltò e vide Yuya sorridergli.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese il più grande, osservando nella direzione verso cui guardava Daiki e sorrise.  
“Li spii? Che fai, sei geloso di Ryo-chan?” lo prese in giro e Daiki lo trattenne per un braccio, chiedendogli di fare silenzio, spostandosi con lui lontano dai due.  
Yuya rise sonoramente, guardando divertito Arioka.  
“Yuuyan, io non so più che fare!” gli disse, quando furono distanti, camminando per il palazzo, sedendosi poi con lui nella veranda che dava sul cortile.  
“In che senso?” domandò Takaki, accavallando le gambe, vedendo l’altro tirare su le ginocchia, nascondendovi il volto.  
“L’ho fatto di nuovo, Yuya. Ho sbagliato ancora!”  
“Eh? Con Ryosuke? Che hai combinato? Mi pareva di aver capito che aveste appianato le vostre… ecco, divergenze di opinione” chiese, studiando bene le parole da usare.  
“Sì, lo credevo anche io. Prima che lo costringessi a fare sesso con me, però!”  
“Che cosa?” Yuya esclamò a voce alta e Daiki si sedette composto, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Non urlare, per favore!”  
“Daiki, ma… non ci credo! Non puoi averlo fatto sul serio!” si stupì Yuya e Daiki spiegò meglio.  
“Sì, in realtà non è che l’abbia propriamente costretto, insomma, tutto stava andando per il meglio, Ryosuke sembrava anche ben disposto a, ecco, fare un passo in più solo che…”  
“Solo che…?”  
“Solo che nel momento cruciale lui si voleva tirare indietro, mi ha chiesto di fermarmi e io non ci sono riuscito” ammise, abbassando il capo e sospirando.  
“Daiki…” lo riprese bonariamente Yuya, guardandolo con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Aaaah, Yuuyan!” si disperò il più piccolo scompigliandosi i capelli. “Ho rovinato tutto con lui! Di nuovo!”  
Yuya lo osservò, intenerito dal suo modo di reagire, e gli batté una mano sulla spalla: “Non credevo avessi un cuore così ardente!” gli disse, prendendolo un poco in giro, cercando di stemperare la tensione.  
“Io non lo so perché non sono riuscito a fermarmi, io… lo volevo davvero e volevo che piacesse anche a lui. Però…” si interruppe, ponderando bene se andare avanti con il discorso. “Ha sanguinato e io mi sono sentito orribile. Lui era così… mortificato. Io non ci ho pensato e sono stato uno stupido!” si rimproverò.  
“Quindi era la sua prima volta” appuntò Yuya, pensieroso. “Yuri aveva ragione…” aggiunse piano ragionando tra sé.  
“Beh, non che non l’avessi capito… eh?” Daiki lo guardò sorpreso e Yuya spalancò gli occhi, muovendo le mani davanti a sé.  
“Lascia stare non importa…” sorrise, cercando di cambiare argomento. “Gli hai parlato?”  
“Non ci sono riuscito. Non so se lui…”  
“Sei il suo padrone, deve fare qualsiasi cosa tu gli dica!”  
Una terza voce fece trasalire i due, i quali si voltarono verso il nuovo arrivato.  
“Kota” lo chiamò il cugino, osservando l’altro sedersi tra loro.  
“Io non gli voglio imporre niente” lo contraddisse Arioka e Yabu sorrise.  
“Beh, a quanto pare non la pensi sempre così, no?” sottolineò.  
Daiki lo guardò con rimprovero e Yuya scosse la testa.  
“Kota, smettila…” lo riprese Takaki. “Daiki è davvero preoccupato.”  
“Non capisco perché dal momento che quello è il suo schiavo, gli da troppa importanza. Gliel’ho comprato perché soddisfacesse i suoi bisogni e Dai-chan non fa nulla di male!” spiegò nella sua logica.  
“Smettila di parlare così. Non mi piace che ti riferisca a lui come fosse un oggetto. Io non sono come te!”  
“Ancora con questa storia? Perché fate fare sempre a me la parte del cattivo. Prima Chinen” elencò, guardando il cugino, tornando poi a osservare il fratellastro. “Adesso questo Yamada. Tutti avete da ridire, intanto tutti usate le mie cose!” parlò, alzandosi e fronteggiando i due, guardandoli, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Yuya si alzò a sua volta e con calma rispose: “Proprio non capisci, vero? La tua posizione non ti dà il diritto di comportarti come se le altre persone non valessero niente!”  
“Se anche Daiki non la pensasse come me non avrebbe preso quel ragazzo, accettando il mio regalo!” Kota ribadì il proprio punto di vista.  
“Magari non voleva che finisse nelle tue mani!”  
“O magari è solo una scusa la sua! Magari lo voleva anche lui e adesso fa così perché vuole sentirsi migliore di me!” continuò a guardare Yuya con sfida. “Anche se Yuri ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello raccontandoti chissà quali cose su di me, non vuol dire che quella sia la verità. Kei, per esempio, lui non si lamenta mai. È sempre dalla mia parte!” gli fece presente.  
“Sì, ma Kei…”  
“Yuya!” fu Daiki stavolta a intervenire, richiamando l’amico e scuotendo il capo.  
“Cosa?” Kota li guardò alternativamente. “Kei cosa?” volle sapere.  
“Niente…” borbottò Yuya tornando seduto.  
“No, dimmelo! Sai per caso qualcosa che io non…”  
“Kei è diverso dagli altri” si intromise Daiki.  
Yabu lo guardò e annuì, rilassandosi, accondiscendendo a quell’affermazione con un cenno della testa: “Sì, esatto, Kei è speciale!”  
“Sì, ma non nel modo in cui lo intendi tu” mormorò ancora Arioka, alzandosi a sua volta. “Yuuyan, grazie per avermi ascoltato” disse, rivolgendosi al più grande, facendogli un cenno con la mano. Con Kota lì con loro non aveva più voglia di parlare. “Kota…” salutò il fratellastro accennando un inchino.  
“Quando avrai ammaestrato il tuo schiavetto personale e sarà in grado di comportarsi a modo, dovremo fare una cena, tutti insieme” gli disse, rivolgendogli un sorriso aperto, indicando con il capo anche il cugino.  
Daiki strinse i pugni e senza aggiungere altro si voltò per andarsene. Non fece che pochi passi prima di sentire una voce parlare: “Ci sarà una festa in città questi giorni.”  
“Eh?”  
Daiki si voltò, cercando di vedere la persona che aveva parlato e vide Chinen allontanarsi dalla parete dietro la quale si era nascosto.  
“Yuri…” lo chiamò, poi si girò completamente verso di lui. “Hai sentito?”  
Il più piccolo annuì.  
“Mi spiace per quello che ha detto Kota…” si scusò, ma l’altro non lo lasciò concludere.  
“Non mi importa di Yabu. Mi dispiace solo per Kei” disse e Daiki annuì, comprensivo.  
“Hai detto che c’è una festa?” domandò Daiki, ricordando il modo in cui l’altro aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  
“Sì. Potresti portarci Yamada” buttò lì.  
Daiki lo guardò stupito e poi sorrise: “Sei preoccupato per me o per lui?”  
“Niente di tutto questo. Solo prima risolvi le tue questioni con Ryosuke e prima lascerai in pace il mio fidanzato!” dimostrò un finto disinteresse, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Arioka sorrise e annuì.  
“Hai visto Ryosuke?”  
“Gli ho parlato.”  
“Come… ecco, come ti è sembrato?”  
“È stupido. Ma non così tanto come immaginavo. Credo abbia capito che ha esagerato. Kei deve essere riuscito a parlargli. Io non avrei avuto tutta la sua pazienza” ammise, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Quindi pensi che lo debba portare alla festa?”  
“Penso che queste cose gli piacciano. Mi sembra uno che si entusiasma per niente. Ma magari così lo conquisti” asserì.  
Daiki ridacchiò e lo guardò in modo furbo.  
“A te non piacerebbe?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Andare alla festa? Qui non c’è tanto svago, magari se lo dici a Yuuyan, forse…”  
“Io non gli devo chiedere proprio niente!” si impuntò il più piccolo cercando di nascondere il suo imbarazzo.  
“Era solo un consiglio per te, mica per me. Io non ho bisogno di queste cose!” chiarì, guardandolo e poi accennando un inchino con il capo, in segno di saluto, dandogli le spalle.  
Daiki rise e parlò a voce un po’ alta per farsi sentire bene dall’altro: “Metterò una buona parola con Yuya per te, riguardo la festa!” assicurò. “E grazie!” aggiunse.

 

“Sei sicuro che vada bene?”  
“Sì, sicurissimo!”  
“Non è che poi mi accusano di aver tentato la fuga, vero?”  
“No, assolutamente. E poi ci sono io con te, no?”  
“Sì, lo so, ma magari Yabu…” continuò Yamada, fermato però da Daiki che arrestò il passo, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Ryosuke!”  
“Sì?”  
“Non ci verrà a cercare nessuno e io sono grande abbastanza da decidere come e quando uscire dal castello senza doverne rendere conto a mio fratello!” precisò.  
“Scusa!” fece ammenda il più piccolo, abbassando il capo e Daiki sorrise, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
“Ehi, va tutto bene, d’accordo? Non volevo essere antipatico, ma…”  
“Non lo sei stato!” lo interruppe Yamada, tranquillizzandolo. “È solo che mi sembrava strano, tutto qui. Non siamo mai usciti dal palazzo da quando sono arrivato e non ho mai sentito neanche di nessuno che l’abbia fatto. Per lo meno non da parte di servitori che non fossero addetti alle cucine, ecco!”  
Daiki sorrise e annuì, riprendendo a camminare, seguito da Yamada.  
“Se avevi voglia di uscire perché non me l’hai mai detto?” domandò Arioka, curioso, guardandolo.  
“Non pensavo si potesse e poi non penso che spetti a me dirti cosa devi fare” espose e Daiki si maledisse per essere stato poco accorto, voleva che le cose tra lui e Ryosuke cambiassero e voleva trattarlo come un suo pari, ma dati i loro precedenti avevano fatto così tanti passi indietro che ora avevano ancora tanta strada davanti a loro da recuperare.  
“Però…” ci tenne comunque a precisare Daiki. “Però, a me farebbe piacere se, ecco, se fossi un po’ più naturale nei miei confronti, per me” fece un profondo respiro, quello che voleva dirgli non sapeva se sarebbe stato preso dall’altro nella giusta interpretazione e aveva paura non gli desse credito. “Io non penso davvero che tu sia, insomma quello che voglio dire è che mi piacerebbe che mi considerassi, mmm…” ci pensò un istante, prima di farsi cogliere da una fulminea illuminazione. “Un po’ come consideri Kei, ecco!” esemplificò.  
Yamada lo guardò e sorrise appena: “Kei è mio amico” disse e Arioka annuì, senza aggiungere altro, tornando a guardare davanti a sé, intravvedendo le prime decorazioni nella piazza.  
“Oh, eccoci arrivati!” disse, allungando il passo.  
Yamada gli andò dietro, distendendo il volto in un sorriso sincero quando vide i primi banconi e alcuni venditori chiamare a gran voce i visitatori per attirarli verso le loro bancarelle.  
“Wow, non vedevo così tante persone da non so quanto tempo!” esclamò Yamada, precedendo Arioka, distanziandolo andando a curiosare da solo.  
Daiki lo seguiva in silenzio, osservandolo, sentitamente felice di vederlo finalmente rilassato in sua presenza.  
“Guarda qui!” si stupì il più piccolo, notando dei curiosi marchingegni in legno che non aveva mai visto, spostandosi velocemente da una parte all’altra, fermandosi poi a osservare un bancone dove erano esposte delle stoffe.  
“Hai visto qualcosa che ti piace?” gli chiese Daiki, vedendolo che scrutava attento la merce esposta.  
“Non per me, avevo visto questo” disse, indicando la cinta di un kimono di colore blu scuro. “Mi piace e mi ha fatto pensare a Kei. L’altro giorno il suo si è sfilato, era il suo preferito e ho visto che lo rammendava da solo” spiegò, accarezzando con due dita l’obi e allontanandosi, abbandonando la propria idea.  
“Lo vuoi prendere?” gli chiese Daiki.  
Yamada lo guardò sorpreso e storse la bocca quando il venditore, sentendo odore di affari, si avvicinò ai due decantando loro le qualità dell’articolo e facendo il suo prezzo.  
“No, costa tanto e io non…” iniziò imbarazzato.  
“Lo compro io per te. Così lo regali a Kei” lo tranquillizzò Arioka con un sorriso.  
“Ma non è giusto così, insomma, volevo fargli io un regalo, ma se lo prendi tu è un tuo regalo” ragionò giustamente.  
Daiki ci pensò su e mentre prendeva dalla propria veste una moneta per darla al commerciante, parlò: “Vorrà dire che troverai il modo per sdebitarti!”  
“E come? Io non ho niente e…”  
“Adesso ci penso e poi ti faccio sapere!”  
“No, Daiki, io non credo che…”  
Daiki gli posò un dito sulle labbra per farlo tacere, tendendogli poi l’involto che il venditore aveva confezionato per incartare l’obi.  
“Ormai è preso, andiamo!” lo esortò, sorridendogli e prendendolo per mano, facendo scivolare la propria sulla sua, intrecciando le dita con quelle del più piccolo, il quale non si oppose. Quando realizzò, Arioka si fermò all’improvviso e guardò Yamada.  
“Ho trovato!”  
“Cosa?” il più piccolo gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso.  
“Ho trovato come mi puoi ripagare!”  
“Di già? Come?”  
Daiki piegò un braccio, mostrando a Ryosuke le loro mani e sorrise: “Dovrai camminare tenendomi per mano!” affermò.  
Yamada lo guardò, cercando di capire quanto l’altro fosse o meno serio, ma vedendo il suo sguardo ne dedusse che sì, quella era l’unica ricompensa che voleva da lui.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise, annuendo.  
“Evviva!” si entusiasmò Daiki e ripresero a camminare insieme, fermandosi ogni tanto quando qualcosa di particolare attirava la loro attenzione.  
Nello specifico, avevano quasi sempre fatto sosta davanti a piccoli allestimenti con del cibo che Yamada era sempre ben disposto ad assaggiare.  
“Questo è buonissimo, Daiki!” gli disse sorpreso, assaggiando una pagnotta morbida dal sapore dolce. “Non avevo mai sentito un gusto simile!” continuò, esaminando il sacchetto che aveva in mano, guardando poi Daiki che camminava accanto a lui e sorrideva, orgoglioso di essere riuscito a farlo stare bene.  
“Grazie… insomma, non eri obbligato a comprarmelo e…” gli allungò la confezione, invitandolo. “Sei sicuro di non volerne assaggiare neanche una?” gli chiese, incentivandolo e l’altro scosse il capo.  
“Sicuro” affermò. “Anche se ci sarebbe una cosa che vorrei assaggiare” azzardò.  
“Cosa?” domandò Yamada, leccandosi le dita e sobbalzando quando vide Daiki avvicinarsi a lui.  
“Posso baciarti?” chiese Arioka, guardandolo. “Non ho dimenticato che devo chiedertelo” sottolineò la promessa che gli aveva fatto.  
Yamada lo guardò negli occhi e annuì, abbassando le palpebre quando vide Daiki accostare il viso al suo e sentendo poi le labbra dell’altro posarsi piano sulle proprie, allontanandosi subito.  
“Sai di dolce, avevi ragione” affermò Daiki quando Ryosuke aprì di nuovo gli occhi e il più piccolo arrossì, percependo appena ancora il calore delle labbra di Arioka su di sé.  
Daiki stava per riprendere a camminare, ma Ryosuke l’aveva fermato, prendendogli un polso, riportandolo vicino a sé: gli mise una mano sulla spalla, sfiorandogli appena il collo con le dita e tendendosi verso il suo viso. Daiki ne rimase stupito e vedendo che l’altro aveva le labbra appena dischiuse, chiuse gli occhi, andandogli incontro, aprendo la bocca, sentendo le labbra di Yamada modellarsi morbidamente sulle sue e muoversi. Ryosuke sospirò piano e Arioka mosse la lingua in avanti, cercando quella del più piccolo il quale rispose al bacio con sicurezza: Daiki schiuse appena di più la bocca, facendo in modo che anche Ryosuke lo imitasse e gli prese il labbro inferiore, suggendolo morbidamente, sentendo il più piccolo inclinare la testa per andargli meglio incontro e separandosi poi quando entrambi ebbero bisogno di riprendere fiato.  
Quando aprì di nuovo gli occhi, Daiki si accorse del lieve imbarazzo del più piccolo, ma non riuscì a lasciar correre per non metterlo ancora di più in difficoltà: sicuramente si sentiva a disagio ed era imbarazzato per aver preso in quel modo l’iniziativa. Gli portò un braccio a stringergli le spalle, attirandolo contro di sé e rise appena, felice, parlando piano contro il suo orecchio.  
“Grazie” mormorò e nel sentirglielo dire, Ryosuke sentì il proprio cuore battere ancora più forte, come se non l’avesse già fatto abbastanza mentre lo baciava, sentendosi strano.  
Daiki lo lasciò andare, riprendendolo per mano, continuando a camminare, girovagando per le bancarelle. 

“Tuo padre era un soldato?” domandò d’improvviso Yamada, mentre stavano seduti in disparte a osservare alcuni samurai, inscenare una battaglia.  
“Sì, era al servizio del padre di Kota” gli disse l’altro, guardandolo curioso.  
Yamada sorrise e batté tra loro i piedi, spiegando: “Me l’ha detto Kei. Non volevamo spettegolare, ma mi chiedevo come mai foste così diversi tu e Kota” gli disse.  
Daiki non se la prese per quel suo interessamento e anzi ne fu felice.  
“Sì, non siamo realmente fratelli di sangue” gli spiegò e Yamada annuì, continuando a guardare lo spettacolo.  
“Quindi sai fare anche tu quelle cose?” chiese, indicando i due guerrieri.  
“Certo! Mio padre mi ha insegnato qualcosa!” si inorgoglì.  
“Mh” Yamada annuì e Daiki gli diede una lieve gomitata al braccio.  
“Ehi, cosa è quel mh?”  
“Eh? Niente!”  
“Non ci credi?”  
“Sì, certo che sì, solo che, ecco, non ti ci vedo a giocare con la spada e quelle cose lì!” spiegò.  
“Gioca… giocare con la spada?” Daiki lo citò ed era oltremodo sconvolto. “Stai mettendo in dubbio la mia bravura?”  
Yamada rise per il modo in cui l’altro era saltato su e si divertì a provocarlo: “Oh, beh, non mi permetterei mai, Arioka-sama. Devi essere sicuramente un guerriero forte e imbattibile!” lo prese in giro e Daiki aprì la bocca sconvolto.  
“Adesso ti faccio vedere io!” gli disse, alzandosi e andando verso la recinzione nella quale i due stavano combattendo.  
“Dove vai? Daiki!” Yamada lo richiamò, correndogli dietro. “Io scherzavo!” gli disse, ma l’altro aveva fermato i due combattenti, scambiando qualche parola con entrambi, prima che uno dei due gli tendesse una spada.  
“Scherzi?” Yamada era incredulo, aveva seriamente preso il posto di uno dei due, con grande clamore degli altri spettatori.  
Daiki lo guardò con sfida, facendogli un inchino, invitandolo a osservare la sua grande abilità nell’arte della spada, ma chiedendo al proprio sfidante ancora qualche secondo prima di cominciare.  
Yamada lo vide tornare da lui e lo prese in giro: “Hai cambiato idea?” domandò, poggiandosi alla recinzione con le braccia.  
“No, voglio solo un bacio portafortuna!”  
“Che cosa?” Yamada rise e Daiki gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi a lui. “Non te ne starai approfittando?” lo riprese scherzosamente il più piccolo, mentre saliva in piedi su una cassetta per riuscire a sporgersi, lasciandosi però ancora desiderare, tirando indietro il capo quando Daiki si tese verso di lui.  
“Dai, chibi, solo uno!” gli chiese Arioka e Ryosuke inclinò appena il capo in sua direzione, con il cuore che aveva preso a battere veloce per la dolcezza che aveva sentito nella voce di Daiki e la naturalezza con la quale l’altro l’aveva appellato, baciandolo, trattenendolo appena contro di sé, prima di lasciarlo andare.  
E contro ogni sua aspettativa, Yamada rimase colpito dal modo in cui Daiki si muoveva per il ristretto spazio, combattendo contro lo sfidante, muovendosi bene, mostrando un volto diverso che Yamada non aveva mai visto: era concentrato e attento, colpi precisi e determinati andavano a segno, ben assestato ed era bello. Yamada si ritrovò a pensare che Daiki fosse davvero bello. Nonostante quello che aveva potuto pensare di lui inizialmente, a poco a poco l’idea che si era fatto del più grande era mutata e i suoi pensieri, dovuti all’odio e al rancore per la sua situazione, avevano lasciato il posto a una più sensata razionalità che gli permetteva di vedere le cose dalla giusta prospettiva.  
Si vergognò un po’ per il modo in cui si era comportato con lui, ma era deciso a rimediare, far tesoro di quella nuova consapevolezza e agire di conseguenza.  
Sentendo gli altri spettatori iniziare a parteggiare chi per Daiki, chi per lo sfidante, anche Ryosuke si sciolse, iniziando a incitare il proprio signore.  
“Dai-chan!” lo chiamò, sentendo scivolare dalle proprie labbra quel nomignolo con naturalezza, sentendosi stranamente appagato. “Sconfiggilo, Daiki!” urlava e applaudendo poi quando lo vide vincitore sullo sfidante.  
Arioka depose la spada, tendendo una mano al ragazzo che aveva gareggiato con lui, ringraziandolo e tornando da Yamada che lo accolse festoso.  
“Allora? Sono stato bravo?” volle sapere Daiki, trascinandolo lontano dalla folla, ridendo, prendendogli entrambe le mani e camminando al contrario, tirando il più piccolo verso di sé.  
“Sei stato bravissimo, sono proprio sorpreso e ammirato! Ma deve essere stato tutto merito del portafortuna!” sottolineò Yamada, non dandogliela comunque completamente vinta.  
“Ma sentilo!” se ne sentì offeso Daiki, prendendolo per la vita, per fare in modo che si fermasse davanti a lui e guardandolo socchiudendo gli occhi. “Sono stato bravissimo. Ed è solo per merito mio, pertanto…” lo guardò esaustivo, finendo poi la frase. “Mi merito un premio” affermò, sporgendosi verso di lui con il chiaro intento di baciarlo di nuovo e Ryosuke rise, scostandosi a lui.  
“Dai-chan!” lo riprese ridendo, fermandosi a guardare l’altro, mordendosi le labbra, incerto. “Scusa, io non lo so perché…”  
“Va bene!” lo fermò Daiki, annuendo. “Mi piace se lo fai” assicurò, rubandogli un veloce bacio quando l’altro non se l’aspettava, scoppiando poi a ridere.  
“Non vale, ero distratto” recriminò Ryosuke in un mormorio, ancora leggermente imbarazzato da poco prima, riuscendo a scivolare poi via dalla sua presa, riprendendo a camminare.  
Non seppero dire da quante ore fossero fuori, ma si stupirono entrambi quando si resero conto che il cielo era ormai diventato scuro: si erano fermati nella piazza principale, dove era stato allestito un grande fuoco attorno al quale molti ballavano, accompagnati dalla musica suonata da alcuni artisti dilettanti, ma questo non pareva importare, dal momento che tutti sembrava si stessero divertendo.  
“Daiki, ci fermiamo qui un po’ anche noi, prima di rientrare?” gli chiese Yamada, guardandolo, prendendogli le mani e trascinandolo in mezzo alla folla per danzare insieme sotto la luna.  
E Daiki non ebbe bisogno di farsi implorare perché si lasciò trascinare ben volentieri dall’entusiasmo del più piccolo, divertendosi insieme a lui, non ricordando di essersi mai sentito meglio e più felice, di come era in quel momento con Ryosuke, in tutta la sua vita. 

“Kei probabilmente starà già dormendo” mormorò Yamada a bassa voce, mentre percorrevano i corridoi del palazzo, completamente silenzioso e avvolto nell’oscurità.  
“Allora devi fare piano e non svegliarlo, sarà stanco” si raccomandò Arioka e Yamada lo guardò sconvolto.  
“Oh, ma io gli voglio dare il mio regalo!” gli disse, mostrandogli l’incarto e Daiki ridacchiò.  
“Sono sicuro che può aspettare!” precisò, spingendogli con due dita la fronte e fermandosi davanti alla porta della camera del più piccolo.  
“Grazie, Daiki per questa giornata, io… sono stato bene!” affermò Ryosuke, abbassando appena lo sguardo, vergognoso: ora che si dovevano salutare non era certo di volere che si separassero e uno strano quanto inopportuno imbarazzo l’aveva colto all’improvviso.  
Daiki sorrise e annuì: “Sono io che ti ringrazio. È stato divertente!”  
Yamada fece un cenno d’assenso con il capo, sentendo Daiki accarezzargli la guancia con una mano e avvicinarsi al suo viso.  
“Posso…”  
Yamada gli posò le dita sulle labbra, parlando in un sussurro: “Non importa, puoi… puoi baciarmi senza che… puoi farlo quando vuoi, ecco” concesse, schiudendo le labbra e tendendosi ancora una volta, cercandolo lui per primo.  
Daiki sospirò, felice per quel passo in avanti che avevano fatto, baciando piano il più piccolo, in modo lento, senza fretta, prendendosi quanto più tempo possibile per assaporare quel momento.  
“Buonanotte, Ryosuke…” sussurrò quando si separarono.  
“Buonanotte, Daiki…” gli rispose il più piccolo, il quale si volse per scostare lo shoji, sentendo i passi di Arioka allontanarsi, ma non riuscendo a fare un passo dentro la propria stanza.  
Daiki sorrise, mentre raggiungeva le proprie stanze e si portò un dito alle labbra, tirando poi indietro quello inferiore, cercando ancora tracce del sapore di Ryosuke: se avesse potuto si sarebbe messo a saltare o a urlare da tanto era felice per come le cose stavano procedendo tra loro, ma non poteva.  
Quando raggiunse la sua stanza si fermò e mise una mano allo shoji, fermandosi quando vide un’ombra proiettarsi sui pannelli: si volse e rimase sorpreso nel vedere la persona alla quale la sagoma apparteneva.  
“Ryo?” lo guardò confuso, domandandosi per quale motivo l’altro l’avesse seguito, ma non poté chiedere che Yamada lo precedette.  
Il più piccolo si avvicinò a lui, prendendogli la manica del kimono e avanzando una richiesta: “Posso… possiamo restare ancora un po’ insieme?” 

 

Ryosuke sospirò, per l’ennesima volta quella mattina, e Kei lo guardò inarcando un sopraciglio: era da quando si era svegliato che non faceva altro che sospirare e passeggiare per la stanza riassettando un disordine immaginario. Kei l’aveva inoltre sorpreso diverse volte ad abbracciare un cuscino e sospirare ancora, affondando poi il viso nel guanciale, ridendo.  
“Mi sta irritando, digli qualcosa!” Yuri diede una gomitata a Kei, il quale guardò il più piccolo stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia?” gli chiese.  
“Non lo so, ma se non la smette, giuro che lo soffoco con quel cuscino!” minacciò di prendere da sé provvedimenti e Kei si risolse ad alzarsi, conosceva abbastanza Yuri da non voler mettere ulteriormente alla prova i suoi nervi.  
“Ryo-chan?” chiamò il più piccolo, sedendosi accanto a lui sul futon.  
“Kei!” l’altro lo guardò con fare entusiasta e Inoo annuì, decidendo come procedere: non l’aveva mai visto in quello stato e la cosa iniziava a inquietarlo. “Allora, ti è piaciuto il mio regalo? L’hai provato?” gli domandò allegro Ryosuke.  
“Ecco, non ancora, lo metterò stasera quando andrò da Kota” spiegò.  
“Oh, bene, sono certo che gli piacerai molto!”  
Kei sbatté le palpebre più volte, dubitando seriamente che Yabu potesse accorgersi se indossava o meno un obi differente dal solito, ma lasciò correre. “Cosa stai facendo, Yama-chan?”  
“Sistemo!”  
“Bene e non ti sembra che sia già tutto troppo in ordine?” sottolineò Inoo, indicando con un cenno la stanza e Yamada si guardò attorno come se osservasse per la prima volta l’arredamento.  
Yuri guardò da lontano i due e sollevò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, alzandosi a sua volta.  
“Dammi qua!” disse, strappando dalle braccia del più grande il cuscino e dandogli un colpo in testa.  
“Ahi!” si lamentò Ryosuke, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Ma che ti prende?”  
“Che prende a me?” Yuri era incredulo. “Che cosa hai tu? Hai bevuto qualche strano veleno stamani?” gli domandò con fare antipatico.  
“Perché?” Yamada sembrava seriamente non comprendere come mai l’altro fosse così irritato e quando Yuri lo guardò con espressione sconvolta, Kei decise di intervenire.  
“Ragazzi!” li chiamò, attirando la loro attenzione, prendendo di mano il guanciale a Yuri. “Ragazzi” disse di nuovo sorridendo. “Calmiamoci!”  
“Io sono calmo!” sorrise Yamada.  
“Anche io!” ribatté Yuri, sedendosi con gli altri due, formando così un cerchio.  
“Ryo-chan” provò di nuovo Kei con tono di voce dolce. “È successo per caso qualcosa? Qualcosa di bello? Mi sembri, ecco, felice” provò, aggiungendo subito. “Ah è una buona cosa questa, sai. Io sono contento se sei felice, solo…”  
“Solo sei molto molto molto irritante” sottolineò Yuri, guardandolo. “È successo qualcosa con Daiki? Non mi dirai che hai ceduto così presto, vero, spirito ribelle?” lo prese in giro e Yamada arrossì.  
Kei spalancò gli occhi e si tese verso di lui, intuendo i suoi pensieri.  
“È successo davvero qualcosa?” lo interrogò, mentre l’altro tirava su le gambe, imbarazzato.  
“Io non è che ho ceduto, ma forse, ecco, potrei essermi reso conto che Daiki non è una cattiva persona così come io credevo e che voi avevate ragione!”  
“Lo sapevo io che sarebbe bastato poco!” sbuffò Yuri, ragionando tra sé e guardando poi Yamada che lo fissava.  
“Allora?” Kei interruppe i due e si accostò meglio al più piccolo. “Allora, raccontami! Tutto, nei dettagli, voglio sapere ogni cosa!” gli chiese con fare curioso e Yamada, che in realtà non vedeva l’ora di raccontare a qualcuno quello che era successo, prese un profondo respiro, ricordando l’evolversi della serata che aveva trascorso con Daiki. 

“Posso… possiamo restare ancora un po’ insieme?”  
Arioka osservò Yamada, stupito per quella richiesta e sorrise, annuendo, prendendogli il polso ed entrando con lui nella stanza.  
Il più piccolo si guardò un po’ intorno, sentendo il proprio cuore battere velocemente nel petto, facendosi cogliere da un dubbio improvviso: “Mi dispiace, forse tu eri stanco e volevi andare a dormire!” gli disse, scusandosi, ma Daiki scosse il capo.  
“Non ti preoccupare. In realtà mi fa piacere che tu sia qui. Sono troppo felice per andarmene subito a dormire” ammise. “Solo che…” attese, grattandosi la testa con fare nervoso e ridacchiando. “Solo che avevo intenzione di farmi un bagno e…”  
“Oh!” Yamada lo interruppe. “Oh, sì, allora io posso tornare dopo!” esclamò, facendo per uscire dalla stanza, ma senza aver modo di superare l’altro.  
“Puoi restare!” si affrettò a dire Daiki. “Se vuoi, ecco, potresti lavarmi la schiena, se non ti da fastidio, certo, non voglio che…” cercò di spiegarsi, nervoso.  
“Mi va!” lo contraddisse Yamada. “Sono bravo, Kei mi chiede sempre di passargli la spugna!” confessò, dando quell’informazione come sorta di incentivo e Daiki annuì.  
“Scusa, è che non so se la cosa ti imbarazza o meno dopo che…”  
“No, no, sono io che… ecco, io ho esagerato!” si decise a scusarsi lui stavolta per il proprio comportamento. “Ho esagerato, davvero e non ti faccio una colpa per quello che è successo. Io ero, insomma… è normale e… ed è apposto, sì!” annuì vigorosamente con la testa.  
Arioka lo ascoltò e sospirò sollevato: “Va bene!” disse, spostandosi dietro il paravento e iniziando a spogliarsi, entrando dentro il catino che Ryosuke aveva riempito per lui trovando la brocca colma già pronta accanto alla vasca.  
Ryosuke si avvicinò a lui, con le maniche del kimono già sollevate, osservando curioso l’altro, il quale sorrise.  
“Solitamente mi piace rilassarmi prima di andare a dormire e quindi i miei servitori mi fanno trovare sempre tutto pronto!” spiegò sorridendo, chiedendo all’altro di avvicinarsi.  
Yamada si inginocchiò accanto alla conca e prese un panno che immerse nell’acqua per poi strizzarlo, passandolo sulle spalle del suo signore.  
“Vado!” gli disse, bagnandogli la schiena prendendo un po’ di acqua con l’altra mano, lasciando passare dolcemente il panno sulla sua pelle.  
Daiki socchiuse gli occhi, sospirando beato e non riuscendo a impedirsi di rabbrividire quando sentì la mano di Ryosuke scivolare dalla sua spalla alla nuca, chiedendogli di piegare appena il capo, mentre l’altra scendeva a massaggiargli i lombi e i fianchi.  
“Ti piace?” chiese il più piccolo, osservando le reazioni del suo viso e vedendo Arioka annuire piano.  
“Molto, è rilassante” sussurrò, lasciandosi andare completamente al dolce abbraccio dell’acqua.  
“Ne sono contento” parlò Yamada, con lo stesso tono di voce basso, continuando a strofinare con delicatezza la sua schiena, lasciando poi la spugna sul pavimento e iniziando ad accarezzarlo solo con le mani, muovendo le dita alla base della nuca, premendo con i pollici vicino alle scapole e spostando le altre dita sulle spalle in modo circolare, facendo sospirare Daiki.  
Ryosuke continuò quel massaggio per alcuni minuti ancora, prima di fermarsi e, con lo sguardo fisso sulla schiena del più grande, si perse nei suoi pensieri, dimentico del proprio compito, iniziando a far vagare le mani sulle sue spalle, in carezze che non avevano più nulla di studiato. Scivolò appena verso il basso, sul muscolo, per poi risalire e si sporse, chinando il volto e posando le labbra alla base del collo, spostandosi verso l’esterno con piccoli tocchi di labbra, emettendo degli schiocchi leggeri che lo riportarono al presente.  
“Scusa!” disse, rendendosi conto di quello che aveva fatto e Daiki gli prese una mano, prima che potesse allontanarsi, trattenendolo.  
“No, aspetta, era… era bello. Io ti prego, non andartene” gli chiese e Yamada tornò a inginocchiarsi, vicino a lui, allungando un braccio a cingergli il collo, mentre vedeva Daiki tendersi per raggiungere le sue labbra.  
Ryosuke schiuse subito la bocca, permettendo all’altro di assumere il controllo del bacio, cercandogli la lingua, andandogli incontro con la propria, assaporando il gusto delle sue labbra.  
“Oh no…” mormorò poi piano, vedendo che, disattento, aveva bagnato l’orlo della manica del kimono, strizzandola, sedendosi poi sul pavimento, fissando lo sguardo verso il basso.  
“Ryosuke...” lo chiamò Daiki accarezzandogli il volto con una mano affinché tornasse a guardarlo. “Verresti…?” Yamada annuì piano, prima che Arioka potesse finire, capendo cosa l’altro volesse e desiderandolo lui stesso.  
Si tolse la veste, spogliandosi e lasciandola ai piedi della tinozza, imbarazzato nel mostrarsi di nuovo a Daiki senza la protezione dei vestiti, sentendo il suo sguardo su di sé, su ogni centimetro di pelle esposta alla sua vista.  
Quando si immerse a sua volta, sedendosi davanti al più grande, Daiki schiuse le gambe, per permettergli di stare più comodo, posandogli le mani sulle ginocchia, iniziando ad accarezzarlo: scivolò verso l’altro, sulle cosce, tendendosi per abbracciarlo in vita, attirandolo contro di sé.  
Yamada gli posò le mani sulle spalle, scendendo sulla schiena e trattenendo il fiato quando sentì l’erezione dell’altro contro lo stomaco.  
“Daiki…” mormorò senza fiato, abbassando lo sguardo sull’acqua, intravvedendo il suo corpo.  
Daiki sorrise, tendendosi per baciarlo di nuovo, posandogli le mani sulla schiena per tenerlo meglio contro di sé, continuando ad accarezzarlo, attardandosi di proposito, prima di spostarsi sotto il sedere, facendo in modo che si avvicinasse meglio a lui. Gli baciò il collo, spostandosi sulla spalla e poi sulla clavicola, leccando le gocce d’acqua che si erano posate su di essa, sentendo Ryosuke rabbrividire e stringersi a lui, mentre con un primo dito, cercava l’accesso al suo corpo.  
Facilitato dall’acqua e dallo stesso Ryosuke che stavolta non lo respingeva, restando rilassato, Daiki riuscì a penetrarlo attardandosi a muovere l’indice dentro di lui cercando di prepararlo meglio di quanto non fosse riuscito a fare durante la loro prima volta.  
Yamada lo strinse in collo, cercandogli le labbra e muovendosi verso di lui, desiderando sentirlo come non era riuscito a fare la volta precedente, lasciandosi trasportare completamente dalle sensazioni che il suo corpo anelava provare.  
Arioka cercò ancora di forzarlo, spingendo in lui anche il medio, muovendo insieme le due dita, ascoltando i gemiti e le reazioni di Yamada.  
“Daiki…” il più piccolo lo chiamò, stringendogli i capelli, sollevandogli il volto verso di sé, guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi, carichi di desiderio.  
Daiki si tese, baciandolo per rubare per sé quell’espressione e sorrise sulle sue labbra, accarezzandogli la schiena con una mano e risalendo, scivolando dalla spalla al gomito, fino al polso, dove con le dita cercò le gemelle intrecciandole insieme e baciandogli il dorso.  
“Ryo, non stare fermo, toccami” gli chiese con voce roca, guardandolo intensamente e il più piccolo arrossì, annuendo e spostando le mani su di lui, accarezzandogli il petto, abbassando il capo per riprendere a baciarlo, muovendo anche la lingua sulla sua pelle, lasciandosi guidare dall’istinto e suggendo delicato e deciso alla base del collo, arrossandola.  
Daiki gemette e gli infilò una mano tra i capelli, costringendolo contro di sé, insistendo ancora nel suo corpo, forzandolo anche con un terzo dito, sentendo Ryosuke tendersi qualche istante, incerto.  
“Ryo…” lo chiamò, cercando di riprendere fiato, ansimando per la tanta eccitazione, sforzandosi di parlare. “Chibi, se… se vuoi che mi fermi, stavolta lo farò, ti giuro che…”  
“Non voglio” lo interruppe Yamada, guardandolo seriamente, continuando a toccarlo, scendendo con la mano in mezzo alle sue gambe, circondandogli l’erezione tra le proprie dita, massaggiandolo. “Non voglio che ti fermi” dichiarò, gemendo quando, muovendosi impercettibilmente con il bacino, fece in modo che Daiki spingesse le dita dentro di lui.  
“Piano” lo tranquillizzò il più grande, vezzeggiandolo con carezze e baci. “Lascia fare a me” gli disse, circondandogli meglio la vita con un braccio e attirandolo su di sé.  
Mosse insieme le tre dita dentro di lui, in modo circolare, cercando di allargarlo quanto più possibile per prepararlo a quello che sarebbe venuto dopo e sfilandole poi delicatamente, accarezzandogli i fianchi con entrambe le mani.  
Yamada deglutì a vuoto, sentendo il proprio cuore battere sempre più veloce, guardando Daiki che come lui sembrava impaziente ed emozionato. Gli accarezzò il volto con due dita chiamandolo: “Daiki” mormorò e l’altro sorrise, prendendogli una mano e portandosela sul cuore di modo che si rendesse conto di quello che a sua volta stava provando. Ryosuke spalancò gli occhi, in un certo qual modo stupito e sorrise, baciandolo e spostandosi su di lui, assecondando i movimenti dell’altro che piano lo guidava su di sé. Trattenne il fiato, sentendo la punta appena forzare per entrare e Daiki gli parlò di nuovo: “Respira, non essere rigido, Ryosuke… guardami” gli suggerì, prendendogli con entrambe le mani i glutei, separandoli, aiutandolo a scendere.  
“Guardami, Ryo” continuava a chiamarlo in quel modo così dolce e allo stesso tempo caldo, carico di desiderio. “Ti prometto che poi sarà bellissimo, fidati di me” gli disse, mentre lo forzava con le mani sui fianchi ad abbassarsi ancora.  
“È già bello, Daiki” ammise in un ansimo Yamada, scendendo completamente su di lui, sentendo Daiki muovere il bacino verso l’alto per andargli incontro.  
Quando lo sentì completamente dentro di sé, Ryosuke fece dei profondi respiri, accarezzando con le mani le spalle di Daiki come per mantenere un contatto con la realtà, scindendo dolore e fastidio, cercando di concentrarsi sul piacere, sulla nuova sensazione che provava nel sentire Daiki dentro di sé.  
“Mi dispiace…” disse Daiki, accarezzandogli il viso, portando una mano sul suo sesso, cercando di distrarlo.  
“Per cosa?” parlò Ryosuke, socchiudendo gli occhi per il piacere di quel tocco su di sé.  
“Di essermi perso tutto questo, la prima volta” mormorò, stringendolo e tendendosi per baciarlo, muovendosi in quel modo impercettibilmente dentro di lui.  
Yamada gli morse le labbra e sospirò, facendo forza su se stesso per iniziare a muoversi per primo, facendo intendere a Daiki che fosse pronto.  
Arioka annuì, baciandolo ancora, stringendo il suo sesso e muovendo i fianchi verso l’alto, mentre allo stesso modo faceva Yamada: nella testa le ultime parole dell’altro gli rimbombavano forti, inondandolo di sensazioni.  
Anche a lui dispiaceva, gli dispiaceva davvero per il modo in cui si era comportato con l’altro, per non avergli mai dato realmente una possibilità, per aver rischiato di perderlo, di perdersi tutto quello, perché era bello, era davvero bello e lui si sentiva incredibilmente bene.  
Posò le mani sulle spalle di Daiki e si alzò sulle ginocchia, aiutandolo a sfilarsi, lasciandosi poi ricadere, sentendolo di nuovo dentro di sé, gemendo per l’incredibile piacere che stava provando, per il calore che gli invadeva il cuore, il corpo e la mente.  
“Ryosuke” Daiki lo chiamò, nella voce una sfumatura roca, mentre lo stringeva meglio contro di sé e si muoveva, seguendo sempre più l’istinto, provocandogli infinite scariche di piacere.  
E mentre a sua volta anche lui perdeva la ragione, si concedette completamente, una totale resa dell’anima e del corpo.  
Yamada gli cinse il collo con entrambe le braccia, facendo perno sulle ginocchia per alzarsi e poi ricadere seduto su di lui, stringendo i glutei per trattenerlo contro di sé e, non resistendo oltre, venendo nella sua stretta.  
Daiki se ne sentì inebriato: lo osservò raggiungere l’orgasmo in quel modo e a sua volta si sentì bene, avvolto in quel calore, soddisfatto di essere riuscito a fargli provare in quel modo piacere.  
Si mosse ancora, sollevando il bacino, sentendo su di sé l’abbraccio e il corpo caldo di Ryosuke, venendo alcuni istanti dopo di lui, emettendo un lungo lamento di piacere.  
Gli posò le mani sui fianchi, carezzandogli la vita, riprendendo fiato quel poco che bastava per poi mormorare contro il suo orecchio e chiedergli di risollevarsi per poter uscire. Yamada con la fronte posata sulla spalla del più grande si tese di nuovo sulle ginocchia, permettendogli di sfilarsi da sé ed emettendo un piccolo lamento a labbra socchiuse: era esausto, sopraffatto dalle sensazioni, e consapevole di non essere mai stato meglio in tutta la sua vita.

“E poi?” Kei lo spronò a continuare a parlare vedendo che l’altro si era fermato e aveva iniziato a sorridere di nuovo come sotto ipnosi.  
“E poi cosa?”  
“Dopo, che è successo?”  
“Beh… dopo… dopo sono tornato qui!”  
“Eeeeh?” si indignò Kei.  
“Come eh?” chiese Yamada.  
“Due deficienti!” decretò Chinen, alzandosi.  
“Ehi, Yuri!” lo rimbeccò Yamada.  
“Oh, Ryo-chan!” lo rimproverò anche Kei a sua volta.  
“Cosa? Che c’è?”  
“Io me ne vado. Che perdita di tempo!” esclamò il più piccolo, lasciandoli soli.  
Yamada osservò la porta chiudersi e poi guardò Kei.  
“Scusa, non sei tu quello che mi ha chiesto di raccontarti?”  
“Sì, ma io pensavo che… oh, lascia stare. Mi avete deluso!” disse, alzandosi a sua volta e sistemandosi le maniche del kimono, aveva altro da fare lui, Kota lo stava aspettando per andare insieme a osservare l’allenamento dei soldati.  
“Kei? Kei, cosa vuol dire che ti ho deluso? Kei!”  
Yamada non comprese e fu inutile ancora che continuasse a chiamare il più grande tanto non gli avrebbe risposto, anche perché era già uscito dalla stanza senza neanche salutarlo. 

 

“Ma guardali!”  
Yuri sbuffò, attirando l’attenzione di Yuya che stava leggendo delle carte.  
“Cosa, piccolo?” gli chiese il più grande, distogliendo l’attenzione dalle sue cose.  
Chinen lanciò uno sguardo indignato fuori dalla finestra e Yuya si alzò, raggiungendolo, osservando il cortile interno del palazzo e sorridendo, nel vedere Ryosuke e Daiki ridere: il più piccolo gli aveva posato le mani sugli occhi, chiedendogli di indovinare chi l’avesse sorpreso alle spalle e Arioka l’aveva attirato davanti a sé, intrappolandolo tra le proprie gambe, ridendo con lui.  
“Dai, lasciali stare, sono carini!” sorrise Yuya, scompigliando i capelli del fidanzato, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Non sei contento?” domandò, notando il suo disappunto.  
“Hanno fatto tanto rumore per nulla, prima si fanno la guerra e adesso guardali? Sembrano due adolescenti stupidi. Mi meraviglio di Daiki!” continuò imperterrito, facendo scoppiare a ridere il più grande.  
“Yu! Sei cattivo, si piacciono, è normale. È questo che accade quando due mondi tanto diversi tra loro collidono!”  
“Diventano scemi?”  
“Eddai!” lo riprese Yuya, prendendolo per un braccio, attirandolo contro di sé. “Non essere poco romantico, lo so che sei felice per loro, anche se non lo vuoi ammettere. E poi, guarda che anche io e te abbiamo passato quella fase!”  
“Che cosa? Non penso proprio, noi non eravamo così. Io non ti ho reso stupido, al massimo lo eri già e ti ho messo un po’ di sale in zucca!” esclamò, intrecciando tra loro le mani dietro la nuca del più grande, sorridendogli, lasciandogli capire che stesse scherzando, ma Yuya non se la prese comunque.  
“Se solo anche mio cugino capisse…” si ritrovò a sospirare Takaki, lasciandosi prendere dal discorso, guardando un altro momento di sotto, vedendo i due amici camminare mano nella mano per il giardino, chiudendo gli sportelli, per lasciare che una leggera penombra calasse nella stanza.  
“Non gli puoi parlare?” gli chiese Yuri, adagiandosi meglio su di lui e Yuya scosse il capo.  
“Kei mi ha detto più volte che non vuole e, in fondo, lo capisco, Kota deve comprendere da sé che sta sbagliando e non posso certo dirgli io quello che è ovvio. Non è facile discutere con lui” ammise, accarezzando la schiena del più piccolo, lasciando che Yuri lo stringesse a sé, godendo di quella pacifica calma che li invadeva quando stavano insieme.  
“Aspetta un attimo, però!” Yuya sollevò la testa, colto da un improvviso pensiero: “Perché non mi hai detto che volevi che ti portassi alla festa del paese?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non provare a mentire, me l’ha detto Daiki, tu sapevi della festa e ci hai spedito lui e Ryo-chan. Mi sarebbe piaciuto andarci insieme, ma quando sono riuscito a parlare con Dai-chan era già finita!” lo rimproverò, puntandogli due dita sulla fronte.  
Yuri non rispose niente e arrossì, mordendosi le labbra.  
“Devi dirmi quando vuoi che facciamo qualcosa di diverso insieme, piccolo. Io lo sai, non ci bado, sono distratto e spesso sono preso dalle questioni di palazzo, ma non voglio che tu stia male o sia infelice per colpa mia” ammise quella sua limitazione, con sguardo dispiaciuto, e Yuri gli prese il volto con le mani, carezzandolo.  
“Yuuyan, lo vedi che ho ragione quando dico che sei stupido?” lo prese appena in giro, parlando con tono di voce basso. “Scemo” mormorò, posando le labbra sulle sue. “Non c’è niente che non vada nella mia vita adesso, da quando stiamo insieme non mi hai mai fatto mancare nulla e io sono felice. Tu mi hai salvato, Yuya e io per questo ti sarò sempre debitore” gli disse.  
“Io ti amo, Yuri e non mi devi nulla, anzi, sono io che ringrazio ogni giorno la mia buona stella per averti mandato da me” confessò, accarezzandogli il collo con una mano e sorridendogli, sporgendosi per baciarlo dolcemente, chiedendogli di schiudere la bocca.  
“Almeno noi…” mormorò Yuri, scostandosi da lui, accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice. “Abbiamo la decenza di farlo quando siamo da soli” sorrise.  
“Ma perché io sono molto geloso e ti voglio tutto per me e voglio godere solo io di questo tuo aspetto che mi piace da morire!” ammise, cingendolo meglio e attirandolo contro di sé, mentre lo portava a stendersi sulla coperta.  
Yuri rise, portandogli le mani allo scollo della veste, scostando i due lembi, spogliandolo, passando le mani sul suo petto, tendendo il volto per baciarlo, lasciando scorrere le labbra alla base del collo, scendendo verso i capezzoli, continuando a spogliarlo.  
Yuya sospirava, inebriandosi della sensazione di sentire il tocco delle labbra di Yuri e delle sue mani su di sé, iniziando a sua volta a spogliarlo, osservando il suo corpo rivelarsi ai suoi occhi, carezzando la morbidezza della sua pelle.  
Yuri si sistemò meglio sotto di lui, aprendo le gambe, piegando le ginocchia, sospirando quando Yuya gli accarezzò la coscia, preparandolo con una mano, mentre con l’altra stringeva la sua erezione, distraendolo.  
Con le labbra, il più piccolo continuava a percorrere il suo petto di baci, posandogli poi le mani sulle spalle, allontanandolo appena per riuscire a voltarsi, invertendo posizione rispetto a quella del compagno.  
“Yuri” Yuya lo chiamò in un ansimo, sorpreso da tanta intraprendenza da parte del più piccolo, il quale riprese a baciarlo, sfiorandogli lo stomaco con la bocca e toccando il suo sesso, stringendolo con entrambe le mani, mentre Yuya ancora lo preparava, data la nuova posizione, aiutandosi oltre che con le dita, con la lingua, sentendo Yuri sospirare pesantemente e iniziare a gemere in modo incontrollato.  
Il più piccolo gli strinse una gamba, mentre, stendendosi di lato, schiudeva le labbra sulla sua erezione scivolando piano: Yuya si tese, abbassando il braccio e cercandogli la testa, accarezzandolo tra i capelli, mentre continuava a spingere le dita dentro di lui.  
Yuri gemeva, stringendo meglio le labbra sulla pelle di Yuya, incentivato dalla mano che si muoveva su di lui e al contempo portando indietro il sedere chiedendogli di più.  
Quando Yuya si risollevò, sfilando le dita da lui, sedendosi e aprendo meglio le gambe per lasciare che Yuri continuasse, il più piccolo si sistemò meglio, accarezzandogli l’interno coscia, muovendosi contro il suo corpo, prendendolo completamente nella propria bocca, sentendosi sfiorare la gola, ansimando a sua volta, eccitato dai gemiti del più grande.  
“Yuri” Yuya lo chiamava, cercando di allontanarlo da sé, ma Chinen lo ignorò, deciso ad arrivare dove lui desiderava, permettendogli di venire, lasciando che gli sporcasse il collo e le spalle, ripulendolo con la lingua.  
Yuya lo osservava, il respiro pesante, il cuore che batteva come non mai, incantato e affascinato da quell’aspetto di Yuri, il quale, privo di vergogna eseguiva quel trattamento su di lui, fissandolo negli occhi, affatto intimidito e senza alcun imbarazzo.  
Il più piccolo si risollevò, sporgendosi con la testa verso quella di Yuya, baciandogli le labbra, facendo in modo che assaporasse il proprio profumo, conducendo il bacio, esigendone il controllo, lasciando Yuya completamente inerme.  
Quando si separarono, Takaki lo guardò con occhi colmi di desiderio, consapevole che mai si sarebbe stancato di lui, mai ne avrebbe avuto abbastanza di quelle sensazioni.  
Attirò Yuri per un braccio, costringendolo di nuovo su di sé e facendolo distendere con le spalle contro il pavimento: gli aprì le gambe con un gesto quasi violento che fece sorridere Yuri, il quale lo guardava, pronto e impaziente.  
Yuya si chinò su di lui, ricoprendogli il collo, il corpo e la spalle di baci, ritrovando su di lui tracce di sé, discendendo ancora, verso lo stomaco, posandovi le labbra e, mentre con una mano stringeva il proprio sesso, muovendo veloce il pugno, con l’altra tornò a prepararlo, affondando insieme tre dita, sentendo Yuri gridare e inarcarsi, fino a che non fu lo stesso Chinen a chiedergli di più, stringendogli il polso e guardandolo supplice.  
Yuya sorrise, sfilando le dita e prendendolo per i fianchi, posizionandosi contro di lui, penetrandolo con una spinta decisa e precisa facendo gridare il più piccolo ancora più forte e invocare il suo nome con desiderio. Yuri mosse i fianchi incontro a quelli di Yuya che si muoveva su di lui cercando l’angolazione migliore per farlo urlare e quando vi riuscì, soddisfatto, il più grande continuò a muoversi in quella maniera, sentendo le unghie del più piccolo affondare nella pelle delle braccia e venire nella sua stretta.  
Takaki continuò a toccarlo, afferrandolo poi meglio con entrambe le mani alla vita, dedicandosi di nuovo a sé, spingendo in lui senza controllo, abbandonandosi di nuovo sfinito al piacere.  
Yuri si mosse per primo, sollevando la testa dal petto di Yuya e sporgendosi a baciargli le labbra, in attesa che anche l’altro si riavesse.  
Il più grande sorrise in modo spontaneo, prima di aprire gli occhi, sollevando una mano sfiorando i capelli del fidanzato: “Ti amo, Yuri” gli disse con voce appena roca, spingendolo verso di sé per riuscire a baciarlo.  
Chinen sorrise e arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo, sfiorandogli il petto con le dita, passando l’indice sulla leggera peluria, mordendosi le labbra a disagio.  
Yuya lo osservò curioso: non l’aveva mai visto così e non immaginava certo che si potesse lasciare cogliere dall’imbarazzo proprio dopo quanto avevano appena condiviso.  
“Yuri, amore, cosa c’è?” gli chiese, volendo capire l’origine del suo disagio e osservandolo da sotto in su. “Yuri?”  
“Anche io…” lo interruppe il più piccolo.  
“Eh?”  
“Anche io… ti amo… Yuya” confessò per la prima volta da quando stavano insieme.  
Takaki lo guardò e sorrise, intenerito da quella dichiarazione, posandogli una mano sotto al mento, per fare in modo che lo guardasse e posò le labbra sulle sue, prendendogli poi una mano e portandosela sul petto per fargli sentire quanto il proprio cuore battesse veloce.  
“Yuya…” mormorò il più piccolo, guardandolo sorpreso e a sua volta emozionato, sorridendo, stringendo le dita con quelle di Yuya e tornando a poggiare la testa sul suo petto, sentendosi bene, sentendosi incredibilmente fortunato e felice. 

Yamada era chino sul lavabo, intento a strizzare le lenzuola che Kei gli aveva chiesto di aiutarlo a pulire: aveva deciso di precedere l’amico dal momento che l’altro era stato convocato da Yabu e non sapeva quando sarebbe tornato.  
Inoltre voleva fargli una sorpresa per alleggerirgli il compito: Kei era sempre tanto gentile nei suoi riguardi, gli era stato di grande aiuto nel suo primo periodo a palazzo e aveva avuto una pazienza non da tutti nel tollerare i suoi capricci e le continue battaglie perse. Inoltre, si era dimostrato sinceramente felice per lui e Daiki quando gli aveva parlato di loro.  
A dire il vero, non che ci fosse poi tanto da dire a riguardo: Yamada aveva semplicemente accettato il suo destino imparando a convivere con la propria condizione di schiavo; anche se, doveva ammetterlo, tale non si sentiva, non più per lo meno. Aveva scoperto in Daiki un ragazzo sincero e buono, così come tutti, fin dal suo arrivo Al castello, gli avevano assicurato che fosse e Ryosuke si trovava bene con lui. Molto più che bene a essere onesti e la cosa iniziava a fargli un po’ paura a dire il vero: aveva paura di ritrovarsi in una posizione scomoda con Daiki, a volte si sorprendeva a pensare che sarebbe stato bello se avesse potuto vivere con il proprio signore un rapporto come quello che Yuri aveva con Yuya, ma quando si scopriva a fantasticare in quel modo e il suo cuore iniziava a battere fin troppo velocemente, si imponeva di smetterla. Aveva paura ad analizzare più di così la propria situazione e quello che provava per Daiki decidendo di non pensarci, sebbene gli risultasse difficile. Ogni volta che tornava in camera dopo che aveva passato la notte con lui o semplicemente dopo che era stato insieme ad Arioka per tutto il giorno, non riusciva a fare a meno, prima di addormentarsi di ripensare al tempo trascorso insieme, a quello che si erano detti, al modo in cui Daiki si era comportato, alle sensazioni che provava quando facevano l’amore. Ryosuke era convinto che non potesse neanche permettersi di definire in quel modo quello che condivideva con Daiki, ma non avrebbe saputo trovare un’altra espressione che rendesse appieno e che fosse adeguata a quello che sentiva dentro.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto parlare a Kei di quelle sue sensazioni, ma si sentiva in torto nel farlo perché, l’aveva capito, Kei gli nascondeva qualcosa e non era del tutto sincero con lui. Yamada se ne dispiaceva non poco: avrebbe volto che si fidasse di lui, che gli parlasse di quello che lo turbava, ma evidentemente non lo riteneva all’altezza o non era pronto a esporsi. Yamada aveva fiducia in Kei, per cui aspettava, non voleva forzarlo, né farlo sentire costretto.  
Aveva provato a parlare a Yuri di quelle sue preoccupazioni, diverse volte, ma l’altro gli diceva sempre di rivolgersi al diretto interessato, fuor di dubbio era che Chinen qualcosa sapesse, che fosse stato Kei stesso a dirglielo o l’avesse dedotto da solo questo Yamada non poteva saperlo con certezza, ma lui era sicuramente un passo avanti.  
E Ryosuke non si sentiva ancora abbastanza naturale e libero da discutere della cosa con Daiki, non voleva che pensasse di lui che fosse inopportuno o indiscreto, per cui restava in silenzio continuando ad arrovellarsi da solo a riguardo, ma restando pronto qualora Kei avesse deciso di confidarsi.  
Era ancora chino in avanti, intento a strofinare tra loro due lembi di tessuto, quando sentì la porta aprirsi e parlò, prima ancora di aspettare che l’altra persona si palesasse.  
“Kei, ho quasi finito con questo! Guarda sono stato bravo, stavolta non ho combinato nessun disastro e… ah!” troppo concentrato a parlare, aveva perso l’equilibrio e stava per cadere a sua volta nella vasca piena d’acqua, venendo salvato in tempo da due mani che lo ressero per la vita.  
“Grazie, Kei-chan!” tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel sentirsi portare indietro, ma la voce che sentì non era quella dell’amico.  
“Non sono Kei…” lo contraddisse con tono divertito Arioka.  
“Dai-chan!” esclamò sorpreso Yamada, mentre si voltava e si metteva a sedere, lasciando andare nell’acqua il lenzuolo, sollevandosi in piedi. “Cosa ci fai qui? Questo è… questo non è posto per te!” gli disse, davvero sorpreso che l’altro si fosse recato lì, guardandolo inclinando il capo di lato.  
Arioka sorrise e sbuffò: “Perché non è posto per me?” gli chiese, avvicinandosi a lui di un passo.  
“Beh, insomma, non è esattamente il massimo qui” affermò, guardandosi attorno notando che fossero circondati da diverse ceste con biancheria sporca da lavare e altra, pulita, ammucchiata in un angolo per essere sistemata.  
Daiki sorrise e lo prese per i fianchi abbracciandolo, stringendosi nelle spalle: “Non fa nulla… ti stavo cercando.”  
“Oh, perché? Ti serviva qualcosa? Se aspetti un attimo mi vado a cambiare e…”  
Daiki scosse il capo, stringendolo meglio nonostante l’altro cercasse di separarsi da lui posandogli le mani sulle braccia: “Non importa ho detto!”  
“Ma Daiki, non va bene, sono sporco e…”  
Daiki non gli permise di finire la frase, interrompendolo con un bacio sulle labbra, muovendole sulle sue facendo in modo che Ryosuke si rilassasse e partecipasse dolcemente.  
“Daiki” lo riprese Yamada quando si separarono, guardandolo con disappunto, espressione che fece ridere il più grande, il quale lo strinse ancora contro di sé, facendolo indietreggiare e poggiare le spalle al pilastro.  
“Io non mi formalizzo così tanto, dovresti saperlo, e se ti consola non hai un cattivo odore” puntualizzò, vedendo l’altro aprire la bocca sconvolto e arrossire. “La tua pelle ha un profumo buonissimo” gli disse, abbassando il volto contro il suo collo, “come sempre” aggiunse, inspirando a lungo contro di lui e Yamada gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, sentendosi di nuovo invadere da quella incredibile sensazione di calore che stava diventando per lui ormai fin troppo familiare.  
Infilò le dita tra i capelli del più grande, chiedendogli di sollevare il capo, desiderando di nuovo baciarlo e sentendo una mano del proprio signore infilarsi oltre la veste, cercando il suo corpo per accarezzarlo.  
“Daiki, non vorrai… qui?” domandò, separandosi da lui, schiudendo le labbra in un ansimo, mentre il proprio corpo reagiva a quelle carezze, aprendo appena le gambe per permettere a Daiki di incastrarsi meglio contro il suo corpo.  
“Sarebbe così strano se lo volessi?” gli domandò di rimando Arioka, guardandolo negli occhi e prendendogli una mano, accompagnandola sotto il proprio kimono, dal momento che Yamada sembrava combattuto se farlo di propria iniziativa o meno.  
Yamada lo guardò, baciandolo ancora, accarezzandolo, stringendolo maggiormente contro di sé e spostando la testa, parlando contro il suo orecchio: “Sarebbe strano le volessi anche io?” azzardò a domandare, baciandolo dietro il padiglione e sentendo la presa di Daiki sui suoi fianchi ancora più ferma, mentre si spingeva contro di lui, facendo scontrare i loro bacini, scivolando con una mano sulla coscia, sotto il kimono.  
Yamada si lasciò andare a un ansimo di piacere, aprendo gli occhi e gemendo ancora.  
“Kei…?” mugolò.  
“Mh?” Daiki nel sentire quel nome fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra, si fermò guardandolo incredulo e Yamada si irrigidì, battendogli le mani sulle spalle, pronunciando ancora il nome dell’amico.  
“Kei!” disse con maggiore convinzione, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso oltre la schiena di Daiki e a quel punto il più grande si volse.  
“Kei!” esclamò Arioka, accennando un sorriso. “Beccati” parlò invece sottovoce, tornando a guardare Yamada, rubandogli un ultimo bacio, lasciando schioccare le labbra sulle sue diverse volte, prima di separarsi da lui, giusto per godere ancora alcuni istanti dell’espressione di imbarazzo sul volto del più piccolo che cercava in tutti i modi di ritrovare un contegno, spingendolo ad allontanarsi. “Passa da me, dopo” gli disse a voce bassa, lasciandolo andare e poi accennando un breve inchino verso Kei, il quale sorrise, ricambiando il saluto.  
Inoo avanzò con espressione maliziosamente divertita nel grande salone e parlando quando fu certo che fosse rimasto da solo con il più piccolo: “Così ci nascondiamo a fare le cosacce, eh? Potevi dirmelo che avevi altri progetti e sarei venuto più tardi!”  
“No, io… cosa dici? Non l’ho programmato! Davvero! È Daiki che… lui voleva vedermi e solo che poi noi…”  
Kei rise, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, tranquillizzandolo: “Ti prendo in giro, Ryo, rilassati” assicurò, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e sorridere dolcemente. “E poi, non ci sarebbe nulla di sbagliato” affermò.  
“Mh” Yamada annuì, voltandosi e inginocchiandosi di nuovo a recuperare il lenzuolo che stava lavando per mostrare all’amico quanto fosse stato bravo, iniziando a strizzarlo, voltandosi poi verso il più grande.  
“Mi aiuti per favore?” gli chiese, tendendogli un’estremità e girando in senso contrario a quello di Inoo la propria parte, lasciando che sgocciolasse.  
“Ah a proposito, come è andata con Kota? Cosa voleva?” gli chiese, per cambiare argomento e vide Kei assumere una strana espressione.  
“Kei…” lo spronò a guardarlo, quando l’altro rimase troppo a lungo in silenzio. “Kei” provò di nuovo, smettendo di strizzare il tessuto, lasciandolo andare per terra e prendendo tra le sue una mano di Kei, deciso a farsi avanti per primo. “Kei, lo so che da parte mia potrebbe non essere corretto, ma… per caso, per caso sei innamorato di Yabu-sama, Kei?” gli chiese in modo diretto, sussurrando il suo nome con dolcezza.  
Kei si lasciò andare in ginocchio, come se fosse stato privato in un solo istante di tutte le sue forze e  
chinò il capo, cosa che spaventò non poco Yamada, il quale si morse le labbra, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido, per la propria mancanza di delicatezza.  
“Scusami, scusami Kei io non dovevo impicciarmi, ti prego dimentica cosa ti ho detto e… Kei!” si interruppe, chiamandolo ancora, avvicinandosi a lui e circondandogli le spalle con un braccio, quando vide due lacrime cadere dalle guance del più grande e bagnargli il kimono.  
“Kei, che hai?” domandò, preoccupato, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e asciugando il suo pianto con i pollici.  
“Scusami, scusami tanto, Ryo è che… io non lo so cosa mi è preso, sono molto stanco ultimamente e…” scosse il capo. “Non lo so, mi sono sentito… vedere te e Daiki in quel modo poco fa... io, credimi sono davvero felice per te, mi fa piacere che tu… è solo che…” non riuscì a finire di parlare, sentendosi in colpa per quello che aveva pensato, per la gelosia che aveva provato nei confronti del più piccolo, il quale non aveva nessuna colpa per la propria condizione, interrotto dalla moltitudine di pensieri e dal pianto che non riusciva ad arginare, tanta era la tristezza accumulata in quegli anni.  
“Dispiace a me, Kei, io avevo capito che stavi male, ma volevo aspettare che tu me ne parlassi. Ti prego, se ti vuoi sfogare io sono qui. Puoi dirmi tutto quello che vuoi. Ricordi? Ricordi cosa mi hai detto quando sono arrivato qui la prima sera?” gli disse, accarezzandogli un braccio, cercando di stabilire con lui un contatto.  
Kei lo guardò, tirando su con il naso e annuì: lo ricordava bene quello che gli aveva detto e in quel momento anche lui, nonostante tutti quegli anni passati a combattere da solo con i propri sentimenti, si sentiva solo e spaesato, spaurito e aveva davvero bisogno di un sostegno.  
“Ryo” lo chiamò, guardandolo con un’espressione incredibilmente triste che Ryosuke si sentì a sua volta invaso da una grande malinconia. “Mi puoi abbracciare?” gli domandò, tendendosi verso di lui e Yamada non se lo fece ripetere, sbilanciandosi subito verso di lui, stringendolo, cercando di confortarlo.  
Rimasero stretti l’uno all’altro per diverso tempo, Yamada continuava a cullare Kei, carezzandogli la schiena e dandogli di tanto in tanto dei rassicuranti baci sulla tempia e sulla guancia, senza dire più alcuna parola: si era davvero pentito di aver posto a Kei quella domanda e, anche se non poteva saperlo e non lo poteva prevedere, di aver fatto sì che lo sorprendesse con Daiki.  
Quando Kei si sentì più tranquillo, sciolse l’abbraccio, sorridendo al più piccolo, scusandosi e ringraziandolo e Yamada scosse semplicemente il capo, guardandolo.  
Inoo si alzò e recuperò il lenzuolo, tendendo di nuovo a Yamada la sua parte, finendo da dove avevano lasciato, stendendo poi il telo lungo un filo perché asciugasse.  
Si spostò a recuperare una cesta con della biancheria pulita e Yamada lo osservò, vedendolo poi fermarsi e sospirare.  
“Sì” gli sentì dire piano, attirando maggiormente la sua attenzione e Ryosuke si accostò a lui, sedendosi al suo fianco quando Kei si inginocchiò. “Io lo amo, Ryo” gli disse, sollevando la testa per guardarlo e Yamada lo osservò, incapace di dire qualcosa, certo che l’altro volesse proseguire. “Io lo so che non avrei dovuto, che il modo in cui mi tratta non avrebbe dovuto portarmi a innamorarmi di lui, ma è successo e anche se lui non mi ricambierà mai, se posso continuare a stargli vicino, se riesco ancora a sentirmi vivo quando sto con lui, anche se mi usa esclusivamente per il proprio piacere personale, io voglio stare al suo fianco e continuare ad amarlo. Ogni giorno, ogni giorno spero che Kota cambi e che si accorga di me” ammise, tornando a guardare il più piccolo e sorridendo. “Lo so che la mia è solo un’illusione ininterrotta, che così facendo mi procuro solo altro male, ma non ci riesco, non riesco a odiarlo. Quando mi dice che sono speciale, quando mi dice che io lo capisco e che ha bisogno di me, io sono felice” spiegò. “Vivo ogni giorno con la paura che lui possa stufarsi, che io non possa più essere abbastanza per lui e ogni giorno, quando cala la notte io sono felice, perché tutto questo non è cambiato e le mie erano solo stupide preoccupazioni” confessò. “Un anno e mezzo fa” ricordò, “quando ha comprato Yuri ho sofferto tantissimo, tutti i miei peggiori timori si erano avverati, ma sai una cosa? Anche in quel caso, mi sono sentito felice, perché” fece una pausa, riordinando le idee. “Perché ogni sera, lui era me che voleva, era tra le mie braccia che si addormentava, anche se poi ero costretto ad allontanarmi da lui nel cuore della notte, trattenendo le lacrime” gli confidò. “Non lo so se l’abbia fatto perché Yuri era… ecco, era ingestibile, non so se le cose sarebbero state diverse se Yuri non l’avesse contrastato, ma preferisco non pensarci, continuando a convincermi che lo facesse perché aveva bisogno di me” finì, prendendo fiato e guardando Yamada.  
Il più piccolo vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi e si tese, prendendogli una mano, giocando con le sue dita, accarezzandogli il dorso.  
“Sono una persona orribile, vero? Non dovrei avere così poca considerazione di me stesso, ma io…”cercò di giustificarsi e Yamada gli impedì di demolirsi in quel modo.  
“No, Kei. Io non penso assolutamente che tu sia una persona orribile. Al contrario. Penso che tu sia una persona meravigliosa, io non sarei riuscito a sopravvivere qui dentro senza di te e non è sbagliato provare dei sentimenti. Non è sbagliato amare, il tuo cuore è puro Kei e sei una persona molto forte, non ti sei lasciato scoraggiare e il tuo è un cuore grande che è stato in grado di amare e continua ad amare nonostante… nonostante tutto quello che hai dovuto subire. Invidio molto quello che sei, Kei” gli disse, annuendo e stringendogli le dita.  
Inoo lo ascoltò e lasciò che altre lacrime trovassero libero sfogo: nessuno gli aveva mai parlato in quel modo, nessuno aveva avuto tanta cura di lui e ne fu felice.  
“Mi dispiace per quello che hai passato, Kei” riprese Yamada, accarezzandogli una guancia. “E io mi sento ancora più uno stupido per il modo in cui mi sono comportato, non mi sono comportato bene e non è stato giusto nei tuoi confronti” gli disse, scusandosi e abbassando il capo.  
“Ehi, Ryo, non ti preoccupare. Non sono arrabbiato con te e non ti incolpo di niente, tu non potevi sapere e la tua reazione è stata legittima, davvero” gli disse, stringendogli a sua volta una mano e facendogli risollevare la testa.  
Yamada lo guardò e gli sorrise, sporgendosi ad abbracciarlo, silenziosamente, scostandosi poi da lui.  
Kei sospirò, schiaffeggiandosi le guance come per riprendersi e mostrando al più piccolo un grande sorriso.  
“Aaah! Sono felice di aver parlato con te, Ryo!” gli disse, alzandosi, imitato dal più piccolo. “Mi sono tolto un grande peso!” ammise, sorridendo ancora e prendendo poi la cesta con la biancheria pulita.  
“Siamo stati bravi oggi. Anzi, tu lo sei stato, mi hai aiutato molto lavando da solo quelle cose, adesso io sistemo queste!” disse, sollevando meglio il peso, vedendo Ryosuke avvicinarsi per farlo insieme.  
“Cosa fai?”  
“Ti aiuto!”  
“Oh, no, no, no, no, tu devi andare!”  
“E dove, scusa?”  
“Ma da Daiki! Ti sta aspettando, forza vai!” lo spronò, dandogli le spalle e camminando svelto.  
“Ma Kei, io non credo sia importante, posso andare dopo che ti aiuto!” si offrì il più piccolo, ma Inoo lo contraddisse.  
“No, lo so, l’ho sentito, ti ha detto di raggiungerlo, vai! Non farlo aspettare!”  
“Ma Kei!”  
“Ma Kei niente! Avanti, via!” lo mandò via Inoo, sollevando un piede per calciarlo e Yamada lo guardò interdetto. “Andare!” ordinò Kei, guardandolo poi con un sorriso, incentivandolo con un cenno del capo a fare presto.

“Daiki? Posso entrare?” Yamada bussò alla porta della stanza del suo padrone, scostandola appena e affacciandosi.  
“Ryo-chan, vieni, sono quasi pronto!” gli disse il più grande frettolosamente, mentre tornava a rivolgere la sua attenzione al ragazzo dietro di lui che lo aiutava a vestirsi tendendogli il kimono affinché lo indossasse.  
Yamada avanzò di un passo, restando in disparte a osservare i due, sentendo Daiki parlare a voce bassa al giovane servitore, istruendolo su come si sentisse con indosso la veste, e vedere il modo in cui l’altro toccava liberamente Daiki e come Arioka gli permettesse di farlo lo infastidì. Portò il braccio dietro la schiena, nascondendo la mano in cui stringeva il gambo di una rosa bianca che aveva portato come dono al più grande, la prima che era cresciuta in giardino e della quale era stato felicissimo di veder sbocciare.  
Si sentiva incredibilmente stupido in quel momento per essersi fatto mettere di malumore da una cosa del genere: era normale che Daiki avesse al proprio servizio altre persone che lo conoscevano da più tempo, che lavoravano per lui da anni ormai e con le quali aveva sicuramente instaurato una certa affinità. E lui, l’ultimo arrivato, non aveva alcun diritto di sentirsi ferito se altre persone stavano insieme al suo signore, in fondo ognuno aveva il proprio compito da svolgere e il suo era stato ben chiaro fin dall’inizio.  
Daiki aveva tutto il diritto di vivere la sua vita indipendentemente da lui, nel formulare quel pensiero, però, Yamada ne fu infastidito e strinse inconsciamente la mano attorno allo stelo, pungendosi.  
“Ahi!” esclamò, lasciando andare il fiore e portandosi un dito davanti al viso, vedendo il sangue fuoriuscire.  
“Ryosuke, che c’è?” domandò Daiki e l’altro scosse il capo, riparandosi la mano con l’altra.  
“Niente, scusa” si affrettò a dire e Arioka lo guardò con espressione dubbiosa.  
“Vai pure” disse al proprio servitore, il quale lo guardò indeciso. “C’è Ryo adesso, mi aiuterà lui. Grazie” gli spiegò in risposta al suo silenzioso interrogativo, congedandolo.  
Yamada si scostò dalla porta, lasciando passare l’altro e sentendo Daiki avvicinarsi a lui.  
“Che hai fatto?” chiese Arioka, prendendogli il polso affinché gli mostrasse le dita.  
“Lascia, non è niente, davvero, mi sono solo punto!” spiegò, trattenendo poi il fiato quando Daiki posò le labbra sull’indice, suggendo appena il sangue, premendo il polpastrello con due dita e fasciandogli la mano con il proprio fazzoletto.  
“Si macchierà, Daiki, lascia stare!” gli disse Yamada, volendo sottrarsi alle sue cure, ma invano.  
“Sta fermo!” lo ammonì l’altro, stringendo i lembi in un piccolo nodo sul palmo, nascondendolo in modo che non gli desse fastidio. “Ecco fatto!”  
“Mi dispiace” si scusò Yamada.  
“E di che? Questa è per me?” chiese, indicando il fiore caduto a terra e raccogliendolo, facendo attenzione alle spine.  
Ryosuke annuì, vergognandosi per quel suo pensiero: “L’avevo portata per fartela vedere, è la prima che è fiorita e mi sembrava bella” spiegò.  
“Lo è infatti, grazie!” lo ringraziò Arioka, spostandogli i capelli dietro l’orecchio e sorridendogli, andando a cercare qualcosa in cui mettere la rosa.  
Quando tornò a voltarsi, vide Yamada ancora fermo vicino alla porta che si osservava la mano.  
“Ryosuke, cos’hai? Non ti senti bene?” si preoccupò e il più piccolo scosse il capo.  
“No, no, sto bene, scusami” assicurò l’altro.  
Daiki sorrise, anche se non era molto convinto dalle sue parole, tornando al centro della stanza, prendendo l’obi per finire di vestirsi.  
“Mi aiuti, per favore?” gli chiese, tendendogli la stoffa e Yamada annuì, avvicinandosi, prendendo la cinta e svolgendola, abbassandosi, facendola passare dietro la schiena di Daiki, sulla vita, mentre l’altro sollevava le braccia per non intralciare i suoi movimenti.  
Ryosuke fece scorrere la mano sulla pancia, di modo da tenere fermo il lato interno, passando di nuovo con la parte più lunga, fermando la fascia di lato, concentrandosi sull’operazione di chiusura e restando poi fermo in ginocchio quando ebbe finito, osservando la veste dell’altro, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
Daiki abbassò il capo, guardando il più piccolo, sinceramente sorpreso da quell’espressione sul suo volto e allungò le braccia, posandogli le mani sulle guance, accarezzandolo volendo che l’altro lo guardasse e gli parlasse. Il più piccolo gli prese i polsi, scivolando con le dita sul suo dorso e voltando il viso, baciandogli il palmo dolcemente: aveva bisogno di quel contatto, voleva sentire la sua carezza su di sé.  
Fregò la guancia sulla sua mano, chiudendo gli occhi, portandosi l’altra contro il collo, verso la nuca e sporgendosi poi ad abbracciare in vita il suo padrone, nascondendo il volto contro il suo stomaco.  
“Ryosuke…” Daiki fu sorpreso da quel suo comportamento, abbracciandogli la testa, non sapendo come reagire a quella sua, non sapeva neanche come chiamarla, se esternazione di affetto o bisogno di calore: non aveva idea di come avrebbe dovuto prenderla. Di una cosa, però, Arioka era certo ed era che quei suoi gesti gli avevano fatto piacere: vedere Yamada cercarlo in quel modo, mostrandogli apertamente che non lo temesse e che, anzi, ricercava tra loro qualcosa di più lo rendeva felice.  
“Chibi…” lo chiamò dolcemente, accarezzandogli i capelli e Yamada si scostò da lui, posandogli le mani sui fianchi, abbassando lo sguardo, senza guardarlo, spostando la mano sulla sua pancia, scendendo, aprendogli il kimono, spostando indietro i due lembi e accarezzandogli le gambe.  
“Ryosuke, che stai…” azzardò a domandare Arioka, deglutendo a vuoto e sentendo il proprio corpo scaldarsi per quella breve carezza.  
“Lasciami… lasciami fare, per favore” gli chiese Yamada, sollevando la testa verso di lui e abbassandola di nuovo, tornando a concentrarsi sul suo corpo, spostando le mani verso il centro, sull’interno coscia, costringendo Daiki a piegare le ginocchia e sospirare.  
Yamada posò le dita sul suo sesso, accarezzandolo con la punta dei polpastrelli, sentendo Daiki ansimare e spostare i piedi in modo da tenersi bene in equilibrio, mentre poggiava le mani al mobile dietro di sé.  
Il più piccolo continuò in quel modo, aprendo la mano, chiudendola a pugno su di lui quando lo sentì ingrandirsi contro il palmo e si mosse, spostandosi dalla base alla punta, accostando il volto e schiudendo le labbra.  
Daiki si lasciò andare a dei lunghi gemiti e Yamada se ne sentì inebriato, incentivato a procedere e il suo cuore era libero, non si sentiva disgustato al pensiero, come era accaduto la prima volta, in quel momento lo desiderava, desiderava far provare a Daiki piacere in quel modo: schiuse la bocca, poggiando le labbra sulla punta e scivolando in avanti, fregando sulla sua pelle tesa, spingendosi fino a sentirlo contro il palato e quasi fino alla gola.  
Daiki gemette, portando una mano alla testa del più piccolo, fermandolo, accarezzandogli i capelli e stringendo il bordo del mobile, cercando di non spingersi in lui, dandogli modo di fare da sé. Schiuse le palpebre, osservando il volto arrossato del più piccolo, gli occhi lucidi, sentendosi racchiuso in quel calore intossicante, saturo di sensazioni.  
Ryosuke si spostò, aprendo meglio le gambe, puntando le ginocchia e iniziando a muoversi, spostando la testa indietro e poi di nuovo in avanti, reggendosi ad Arioka, stringendogli le cosce, lasciando che in parte lo guidasse per muoversi come più desiderava sentirlo, riuscendo a godere lui stesso, sentendosi completamente appagato nel rendersi conto dell’effetto che riusciva ad avere sull’altro, del modo in cui Daiki sembrasse dipendere da lui e non potesse fare a meno di attirarlo di più contro di sé per impedirgli di allontanarsi.  
“Ryosuke” Arioka lo chiamava, pronunciava il suo nome come una nenia implorante, mentre gli stringeva una spalla e inarcava la schiena, venendo nella sua bocca.  
Yamada strinse gli occhi, scostandosi e volendo di nuovo assaporare tutto di lui, ma con la chiara consapevolezza stavolta di quanto ciò, almeno per se stesso, significasse.  
Respirò pesantemente, sistemando la veste di Daiki, prima di lasciarsi andare a sedere all’indietro, riprendendo fiato: sentiva il cuore battere velocissimo e credeva gli sarebbe presto sfuggito dal petto.  
Arioka si lasciò andare a sua volta in ginocchio, davanti al più piccolo, cercando di guardarlo, dal momento che l’altro ancora teneva lo sguardo basso.  
“Ryosuke” lo chiamò. “Chibi, guardami, per favore…” gli chiese, cercando di trasmettergli con quel nomignolo quanta più dolcezza possibile, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e il più piccolo titubò un istante, prima di fare come l’altro gli chiedeva. “Ehi…” gli sorrise Daiki con fare incoraggiante.  
“Sei arrabbiato?” domandò Yamada e Daiki spalancò gli occhi.  
“No, certo che no, perché dovrei?”  
“Perché ho fatto di testa mia, ho preso da solo l’iniziativa e lo so che non era il momento” si scusò e Daiki rise, leggermente imbarazzato, era la prima volta che gli capitava una cosa del genere.  
“Ryosuke, non devi scusarti, io non sono arrabbiato, sono solo sorpreso che tu… ecco, che ti andasse di… insomma…” non concluse, guardandolo e vedendolo arrossire, come stesse realizzando meglio quanto aveva appena fatto. “Mi è piaciuto. Moltissimo” assicurò, spostando una gamba, posandola accanto alla sua coscia piegata, sedendosi davanti a lui, accarezzandolo piano.  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?” domandò il più piccolo, incerto, guardandolo da sotto in su.  
“Certo, dimmi” lo ascoltò.  
“Posso… posso baciarti ora?” chiese incerto e Daiki trattenne il fiato, neanche lui sapeva bene per quale motivo, ma lo fece, prima di allungare il braccio e attirarlo a sé per le spalle. Posò le labbra sulle sue, schiudendo la bocca, per approfondire, cercando la sua lingua, spingendo incontro la propria e baciandolo a lungo, fino a che entrambi non furono a corto di fiato.  
Quando si separarono Daiki lo guardò, senza allontanare il viso dal suo e mormorò piano: “Sai di me” commentò, vedendolo avvampare e scoppiando poi a ridere.  
“Scusami, scusami, non lo faccio più” disse, attirandolo contro di sé, facendogli poggiare il volto contro il collo, passandogli una mano tra i capelli e Yamada sollevò un braccio, stringendogli la veste.  
“Adesso sarà meglio andare” gli propose Daiki, ricordando il loro impegno a cena insieme al fratellastro e Yuya.  
Kota aveva organizzato quella specie di riunione di famiglia l’aveva chiamata, ma era suonata malissimo alle orecchie di Daiki, il quale però non aveva potuto rifiutare, desiderando che finisse presto e sperando solo che andasse tutto bene.

“Finalmente, pensavamo vi foste persi!”  
Kota accolse gli ultimi due ragazzi, arrivati con un leggero ritardo, con quella battuta.  
“Scusa, Kota, quando Ryo è passato a chiamarmi non ero ancora pronto!” gli spiegò Daiki, sedendosi accanto a Yuya e lasciando che Yamada lo imitasse, accomodandosi al fianco di Kei, il quale guardò il più piccolo con espressione curiosa.  
“Ryo-chan, che hai? Sei tutto rosso” gli disse l’amico, sottovoce, dandogli una piccola gomitata sul fianco.  
“Ssh!” lo ammonì Yamada, arrossendo lievemente e guardando Daiki con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Ryo?” Kota fece eco al fratellastro, guardando il giovane servitore. “Vedo con piacere che sei riuscito a educare il tuo schiavo, Dai-chan!” esclamò con tono fiero, calcando sull’aggettivo.  
Ryosuke, nel sentirsi appellare in quel modo, guardò Kota assottigliando gli occhi e sia Kei che Daiki si voltarono verso il più piccolo, Inoo mormorando il suo nome, temendo che l’altro potesse rispondergli in malo modo come era successo l’ultima, e unica, volta in cui era successo che i due si fossero trovati nella stessa stanza e Arioka gli poggiò discretamente una mano sul ginocchio, muovendo le dita per tranquillizzarlo.  
“Kota, per favore” gli chiese il fratellastro.  
“Che c’è? Non mi pare di aver detto nulla di male. Solo la verità!” si strinse nelle spalle il diretto interessato. “Sono molto fiero di te, Daiki!” continuò, portando indietro le braccia, sedendosi in modo poco composto, completamente rilassato, mentre gli altri sembravano rimanere sull’attenti.  
“Andiamo ragazzi!” li spronò Kota, ridendo. “Cosa sono quelle facce? È la prima volta che ci ritroviamo tutti insieme, è una bella cosa e dobbiamo festeggiare e divertirci!” disse, guardando Kei e poi spostando gli occhi sugli altri commensali.  
Yuri li incrociò per pochi secondi prima di distogliere lo sguardo, indispettito: era più forte di lui, c’erano troppe cose che non gli piacevano di Kota ciò che aveva fatto a lui era ormai stato dimenticato, sebbene non l’avesse perdonato e mai l’avrebbe fatto, lui adesso aveva Yuya e con lui era rinato e per il legame che il fidanzato aveva con Yabu era riuscito a mettere a tacere il proprio orgoglio. Ora non temeva più Kota che per lui non era nessuno, come non lo era effettivamente mai stato, ma non gli piaceva quel suo atteggiamento di superiorità, quell’aria saccente che rivolgeva a tutti e, soprattutto, mal tollerava come si comportava con Kei.  
“Quindi Daiki, come hai fatto ad ammansirlo così bene? Mi raccomando non devi essere troppo gentile però, non vorrei che la sua fosse solo una tattica per colpirti quando meno te lo aspetti!” disse malevolo, ridacchiando e risollevandosi.  
“Kota, possiamo non…” iniziò Daiki volevo spostare ad altro argomento la conversazione, ma Yamada lo interruppe, parlando con calma.  
“Daiki non ha di che preoccuparsi, io so qual è il mio posto. Ci sono altre maniere per far sì che le persone si rispettino a vicenda, fai bene e riceverai bene, è questo il segreto” parlò Yamada, guardando Yabu e sfidandolo a replicare, sentendo accanto a sé Daiki rilassarsi.  
“Io di certo non sarei stato così gentile e permissivo, conosco i caratteri come il tuo e ci vuole polso di ferro!”  
“Evidentemente quello che credi tu è sbagliato, ci hai mai pensato?” continuò a sfidarlo.  
“Non ho mai avuto bisogno di provarlo. E poi io sono stato fortunato, Kei non mi ha mai dato problemi!” disse, accostandosi al più piccolo e abbracciandolo senza alcun motivo apparente.  
Inoo abbassò lo sguardo, voltando il capo verso Kota, il quale gli accarezzò le labbra con il pollice: “Vero, Kei-chan?” mormorò quell’intercalare.  
Yamada strinse il pugno nascosto dal kimono e si mise dritto con la schiena, rivolgendosi a Kota con astio.  
“Ma come diavolo fai a essere così?” si scompose. “Come fai a non capire?” parlò tra i denti, tremando appena: aveva davvero voglia di alzarsi e colpirlo, ma per rispetto verso Kei e verso Daiki aveva le mani legate, se fosse dipeso da lui si sarebbe già scagliato verso il più grande, anche a costo di rimetterci, come era già successo.  
“Ohi, chibi” lo riprese piano Daiki, posandogli una mano sulla schiena, carezzandolo e Yamada si volse a guardarlo, gli occhi colpevoli per aver permesso a Kota di provocarlo.  
“Scusa…” mormorò Yamada rivolto ad Arioka, rilassandosi di nuovo, sospirando per calmarsi.  
“Oh no, davvero, siamo a questi livelli?” rise ironicamente Kota, incrociando le gambe sotto al tavolo e prendendo le bacchette. “Daiki non dirmi davvero che ti sei…” si rivolse al fratellastro, ma stavolta venne interrotto da Yuya.  
“Kota, adesso non ti sembra di esagerare?” lo fermò, vedendo il modo in cui Yamada a quell’accennata insinuazione di Yabu avesse assunto un’espressione confusa, capendo così che l’altro non fosse ancora realmente cosciente della propria condizione e di certo non spettava a Kota impicciarsi.  
“Va bene, va bene, allora!” si arrese il padrone del castello. “Mangiamo, dunque. Non vogliamo che il lavoro dei nostri cuochi venga sprecato, giusto? Noi che possiamo godere di queste prelibatezze ogni giorno dobbiamo approfittarne!” disse, ridacchiando poi da solo, mentre nella sala era calato il silenzio.  
Non poteva certo dirsi un’atmosfera tranquilla quella nella quale erano immersi: Yamada aveva perso l’appetito, anche quel poco che aveva, e continuava a ripensare all’atteggiamento di Kota, al comportamento di tutti gli altri che sembravano essere a conoscenza di troppe cose dalle quali lui si sentiva escluso e questo non faceva altro che accentuare i suoi sospetti, le sue paure e le sue insicurezze.  
Daiki sospirò, iniziando a mangiare con ben poca voglia a sua volta, avrebbe dovuto sapere che il fratello avrebbe fatto di tutto per rovinare loro la serata. Kei non parlava, come sempre, si limitava a stare al fianco di Kota, subendo in silenzio, soffrendo per ogni parola dell’altro, il quale non si rendeva conto del male che arrecava al suo servitore, cosciente solo di se stesso e del proprio egocentrismo.  
Yuya poteva fare ben poco, come lui, aveva le mani legate, al contrario di Takaki, poi, Daiki aveva ancora meno influenza sul Kota, il quale continuava a tenerlo sotto la sua ala protettrice e Daiki se ne domandava spesso il motivo: si sentiva inferiore nei confronti di Kota, si conoscevano fin da quando erano piccoli e il più grande nel corso degli anni era cambiato e non poco e in peggio. Negli anni della loro infanzia, Kota era stato un bambino gentile e premuroso, poi, complici la sua educazione e la perdita della madre in tenera età, era dovuto crescere troppo in fretta, catapultato in un mondo che non gli sarebbe dovuto appartenere, non così presto.  
Daiki ci pensava spesso e non poteva certo fargliene una colpa, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che le cose si sarebbero evolute in quel modo, fino a qualche anno prima aveva confidato sulla reale natura del buon cuore di Kota, la stessa speranza a cui molto probabilmente si aggrappava Kei per vederlo cambiare, ma alla quale Arioka aveva rinunciato per primo.  
Yuri, come spesso capitava, come lo era stato in passato, a quei loro incontri non proferiva parola, limitandosi a osservare tutto e tutti in silenzio, perso nei propri pensieri, riflessioni di cui solo Yuya poi avrebbe avuto modo di conoscere, questo Daiki lo sapeva.  
Quando, con la coda dell’occhio, vide Yamada fermarsi e posare le bacchette fissando pensieroso il proprio piatto, lo guardò a sua volta preoccupato: non avrebbe voluto che discutesse con Kota, l’aveva visto lo sforzo che aveva fatto per trattenersi dal dire quello che realmente pensava dell’altro. Era stato catapultato in una realtà che non gli apparteneva e resa ancora più pesante dall’intolleranza di Yabu. Daiki era riuscito a guadagnarsi la fiducia del più piccolo, ma aveva sempre la remota paura che quello che faceva non era abbastanza per lui, per renderlo felice, come gli era sembrato che il ragazzo fosse, rispetto a quando era arrivato a palazzo.  
Avrebbe voluto domandare Daiki, per sapere quali fossero i suoi reali pensieri, avrebbe voluto parlargli chiaramente, scoprirsi per primo, ma credeva che l’altro potesse non accettare i suoi sentimenti. E per quello taceva.  
“Oh, però, che musi lunghi che avete, mi fate diventare triste!” la voce di Kota infranse il silenzio, irrompendo nei pensieri di ognuno e tutti lo guardarono.  
Il più grande incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò: “Se non avete piacere a stare qui, potete anche andarvene!” li sfidò, guardandoli uno alla volta e sorridendo.  
Daiki non seppe come interpretare quella sua provocazione, certo era che avesse davvero non poca voglia di andarsene di lì e portare con sé Ryosuke.  
“Con permesso allora!” la voce di Yuri lo fece voltare e Daiki vide il più piccolo posare le bacchette sull’appoggio e, dopo aver ringraziato per il pasto, Daiki avrebbe giurato di averlo visto sorridere sarcasticamente. Chinen si alzò e guardò Kota, aspettando che l’altro ribattesse qualcosa, ma il fratello tacque.  
“Buonanotte!” disse ancora il più piccolo, voltandosi e avviandosi alla porta.  
“Yuri!” Yuya, che probabilmente era anche lui sorpreso, si alzò velocemente, inseguendolo, guardando solo per un istante Daiki, come a scusarsi e sparendo dalla sala.  
“Tzk!” Kota sbuffò e Daiki si volse, incontrando lo sguardo di Ryosuke, fisso nel suo: era certo Daiki che senza una sua parola il più piccolo sarebbe rimasto seduto esattamente dove si trovava.  
Kota si accorse di quel loro scambio di sguardi e del disagio del fratellastro e batté una mano sul tavolo, irritato.  
Kei si volse a guardarlo, preoccupato per la reazione del suo signore, sentendolo poi parlare: “Avanti, alzatevi anche voi e andatevene!” ordinò.  
Ryosuke volse il capo, guardando Inoo che annuì piano al suo indirizzo e poi tornò a guardare Daiki.  
“Andiamo…” sentì dire al più grande, che si alzò e poi aiutò Yamada, tendendogli una mano e non lasciandogliela fino a che non uscirono fuori dalla stanza.  
Kei si morse un labbro a disagio, per il modo in cui la serata era finita e guardò Yabu, posandogli una mano sul braccio.  
“Kota…” lo chiamò.  
“Lasciami!” si scostò da lui il più grande. “Vattene!” gli disse e Kei lo guardò spalancando gli occhi.  
“Kota, ma io…”  
“Ho detto di andartene. Tanto anche tu sei come tutti gli altri!” gli disse con tono cattivo, che ferì il più piccolo, un'altra cicatrice da aggiungere alle altre che aveva nel cuore.  
“No…” mormorò, restando seduto al suo fianco, riprendendo piano a mangiare.  
“Kei, ti ho detto di lasciarmi solo!”  
“E io non lo voglio fare!” si oppose il più piccolo, imperterrito, continuando la propria cena, ormai impuntato: che Yabu gli dicesse quello che voleva, che lo picchiasse pure poi per la sua disobbedienza, che sfogasse pure su di lui la sua rabbia e frustrazione, non gli importava. Era disposto a tutto, era disposto a soddisfare qualsiasi suo egoistico desiderio pur di farlo stare bene, pur di non vedere più balenare nel suo sguardo quell’ombra di malinconica solitudine.  
Non gli importava cosa l’altro gli avrebbe fatto, sarebbe rimasto lì, perché quello era il suo posto, il luogo in cui voleva stare. Al suo fianco. Per sempre. 

Ryosuke sbuffò, mettendosi a sedere sul futon, scostando infastidito il lenzuolo: non riusciva a dormire, ci aveva provato, aveva provato a chiudere gli occhi e respirare con calma, senza pensare a nulla, ma comandare il proprio cervello non era così facile come pensava.  
Era faticoso imporsi di non pensare.  
E lo era ancora di più se il cuore continuava a battergli in quel modo tanto da disturbare la quiete che voleva raggiungere.  
Eppure per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva in alcun modo a calmarsi: si alzò e andò alla finestra, aprendola un po’ vedendo che era ancora tutto buio, non sapeva che ore fossero e anche scoprirlo non avrebbe avuto granché importanza. Lasciò comunque entrare un po’ di fresco, prima di voltarsi verso il letto di Kei, sperando di non aver disturbato anche il suo sonno, ma vide che il suo futon era vuoto: accadeva spesso nell’ultimo periodo che il più grande tardasse a tornare in camera e Yamada sapeva benissimo quale fosse il motivo delle sue ore piccole.  
Yamada lo vedeva, Kei era sempre più stanco, devastato dai suoi stessi sentimenti per Kota che lo stavano lentamente portando allo sfinimento: avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli qualcosa, Ryosuke, dirgli che continuare in quel modo non gli faceva bene, che amare una persona come Kota non era un bene e che meritava di meglio, ma si rendeva anche conto che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per lui. Non si poteva comandare il proprio cuore, anche se va nella direzione sbagliata, e lui lo sapeva bene, lo stava imparando a sue spese e sarebbe stato ipocrita da parte sua dire a Kei di non amare quando era lui il primo caduto nella trappola del cuore.  
Aveva ripercorso con la mente tutti i giorni trascorsi a palazzo, tutti i mesi dopo il suo arrivo e non riusciva a credere lui per primo che, per il modo in cui tutto quello era iniziato, sarebbe poi finita così e che si sarebbe innamorato.  
Di Daiki.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire quando i suoi sentimenti nei confronti del più grande erano cambiati così tanto, sapeva solo che stava bene con lui, era stato bene quando l’aveva portato alla festa e l’aveva conosciuto sotto una nuova luce. Da quel giorno e tutti gli altri a seguire. Stava bene quando Daiki lo stringeva, quando lo accarezzava, quando lo baciava e quando lo faceva suo nelle proprie stanze: il cuore gli batteva così forte, il suo corpo si scaldava così tanto che Yamada ogni volta credeva che sarebbe diventato un tutt’uno con quelle sensazioni tanto da scomparire.  
E Daiki sembrava davvero coinvolto e preso a sua volta che per un attimo Ryosuke aveva pensato di illudersi che forse potesse essere ricambiato. Ma poi tornava lì, tra quelle quattro mura, con Kei e parlava con lui e vedeva il suo sguardo e si ricordava dell’enorme tristezza che il più grande si portava nel cuore e allora tornava con i piedi per terra, ripetendosi che non poteva lasciarsi coinvolgere, non ci doveva pensare, non doveva iniziare a sperare.  
Daiki si comportava bene con lui perché era un ragazzo di indole buona, ma questo non doveva necessariamente significare che provasse per lui qualcosa di più, che non lo usasse solo per quello per cui era stato comprato.  
Magari, Daiki aveva già qualcuno da amare al di fuori del palazzo di cui lui non sapeva niente: anche se passava la maggior parte del suo tempo in sua compagnia, la cosa non era da escludersi. E se anche non aveva nessuno questo non dava comunque a lui il diritto di pensare di avere una possibilità.  
Non aveva mai parlato di tutti quei suoi pensieri a Kei, Yamada, perché pensava non fosse giusto, perché sapeva che cosa Kei gli avrebbe detto, sapeva che l’avrebbe spronato a provarci, assicurandogli che per lui un futuro a lieto fine ci sarebbe stato, ma Yamada aveva comunque paura.  
Avrebbe voluto parlare con qualcuno di quello che sentiva, perché parlandone forse tutto gli sarebbe stato più chiaro, avrebbe assunto un diverso significato e forse si sarebbe reso a sua volta conto di quanto sciocchi fossero i propri pensieri. Quanto fossero sconclusionati i suoi desideri.  
Spesso era stato tentato di parlare con Yuri, lui forse avrebbe potuto capirlo un po’, conosceva Daiki da più tempo e avrebbe potuto dargli un parere oggettivo, lui che non era coinvolto, e Yamada aveva imparato a conoscere abbastanza Yuri da sapere che gli avrebbe dato senza pensarci due volte la propria sincera opinione. E, d’altra parte, Yuri era ricambiato nei suoi sentimenti, chi meglio di lui avrebbe potuto consigliarlo? Ma allo stesso tempo, proprio per questo motivo, Ryosuke si sentiva inferiore a lui, era invidioso, per quanto felice fosse per l’amico, non riusciva a non provare gelosia per quello che Yuri aveva e lui no. E ogni volta che indugiava in quei pensieri, si sentiva scorretto e non gli piaceva soffermarvisi troppo.  
Un soffio di vento più forte degli altri lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà e Yamada chiuse la finestra, tornando vicino al futon, volendo dormire o almeno a provarci, ma quando fece per stendersi si fermò, esitando.  
Fissò un punto vuoto e poi guardò la porta, ritrovandosi fuori dalla propria stanza senza quasi averne avuto coscienza, così come, senza sapere quando avesse percorso il corridoio, si era ritrovato davanti alla camera di Daiki.  
Sollevò una mano, posandola contro la parete dello shoji, indeciso, adesso che si trovava lì, su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare: voleva entrare, voleva andare da lui e vederlo, gli sarebbe bastato quello per acquietare il battito furioso del suo cuore.  
Piano scostò la porta, provando a mormorare il nome del suo signore: non voleva svegliarlo, non voleva che sapesse che si trovasse lì, non sarebbe neanche dovuto essere lì, ma quando mise piede dentro la stanza, chiudendosi lo scorrevole alle spalle, si sentì già meglio.  
La stanza era avvolta nella penombra e c’era una lieve brezza che smuoveva l’aria nella camera, probabilmente anche il più grande aveva cercato un po’ di fresco in quella sera, ma il suo era un giusto riposo.  
Con passo calcolato e attento a non fare alcun rumore che lo potesse disturbare, Ryosuke si avvicinò al suo padrone, disteso nel futon, restando a osservarlo: Daiki sembrava così tranquillo, perso nei propri sogni e Yamada si domandò cosa li occupasse, quali fossero i suoi più nascosti desideri, quelli di cui neanche lui stesso era cosciente. Desiderandone farne parte, lo desiderava ogni giorno di più.  
Senza un apparente motivo iniziò a sentirsi incredibilmente triste, gli veniva da piangere, sempre più consapevole che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad avere quello che desiderava di più. Tutt’a un tratto si ritrovò a sorridere, mentre una lacrima scivolava sulla guancia, pensando che se qualcuno gli avesse detto, mesi prima, quando era arrivato a palazzo, che avrebbe fatto di quei pensieri, non gli avrebbe creduto.  
Si lasciò andare in ginocchio, di fianco al futon e allungò una braccio, carezzando attento, con dita leggere, i capelli di Daiki, chiamandolo piano.  
“Dai-chan…” mormorò, sentendo la propria voce quasi irriconoscibile, arrochita dal magone che cercava di trattenere. “Daiki…” sussurrò di nuovo, fermandosi, sospirando pesantemente ritirando il braccio.  
Si alzò, deciso ad andarsene, ma non poté muoversi, quando vide l’altro cambiare posizione, girandosi su un fianco, dalla sua parte. “Ryosuke…” lo sentì bisbigliare e in quel momento il più piccolo si sentì svuotato da ogni cosa, non sentiva più il proprio cuore, non aveva più percezione del proprio corpo e la testa era vuota, piena solo dell’eco del proprio nome sussurrato dall’altro nell’incoscienza del sonno.  
Tornò a inginocchiarsi per terra, seguendo quello che l’istinto gli suggeriva, ordinando dolcemente, e sollevò il lenzuolo, stendendosi sul futon accanto a Daiki, ritagliando per sé uno spazio, sollevandogli un braccio per farsi stringere, infilando le proprie sotto di lui, abbracciandolo e posando il volto contro il suo petto.  
Daiki, disturbato da tutti quei movimenti, aprì piano gli occhi, svegliandosi e mugolando confuso: ci mise un po’ per rendersi conto di chi avesse al proprio fianco, una volta abituati gli occhi alla penombra della stanza.  
“Ryosuke” lo chiamò, spostando un braccio, piegandolo sulle sue spalle, posandogli una mano sulla testa, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli. “Che cosa è successo, chibi?” gli chiese, muovendo indietro la testa sul cuscino per riuscire a guardarlo.  
Yamada inspirò il suo profumo, stringendogli la veste da notte e sistemandosi meglio, la testa accanto a quella di Daiki, sfiorandogli la fronte con la propria, guardandolo.  
“Ehi” si sorprese Daiki nel vedere le sue lacrime, spostando una mano per sfiorargli la guancia, asciugandogli gli zigomi. “Cos’hai?”  
Yamada scosse piano la testa, accennando un sorriso, prendendogli le dita e infilando le proprie tra gli spazi.  
“Niente, io… ho avuto un incubo e quando mi sono svegliato, Kei non c’era. Non riuscivo a riaddormentarmi e io non sapevo dove altro andare” gli disse, inventando quella bugia, guardandolo, fissandogli le labbra, intensamente: quanta voglia aveva di baciarle.  
Le vide poi incurvarsi in un tenero sorriso che gli fece battere il cuore ancora più forte e faceva male, faceva troppo male.  
Arioka annuì, tornando a stringerlo, baciandogli una tempia, tenendolo stretto contro di sé.  
“Hai fatto bene a venire da me” mormorò piano, sospirando, sfiorandogli la pelle del volto con il suo respiro. “Vieni qui” gli disse, abbracciandolo e cullandolo, chiudendo gli occhi, tornando ad assopirsi, e Ryosuke trovò a sua volta pace, insieme a Daiki.

“Kei, cosa stai facendo?”  
Yamada si avvicinò all’amico che, concentrato, stava scrivendo su un foglio.  
“Ma che bello!” si sorprese Yamada nel vedere il disegno. “Non sapevo fossi così bravo! Perché non me l’hai mai detto?” gli chiese, sedendosi accanto a lui, continuando a osservarlo ammirato.  
Kei rise e si fermò, osservando la prospettiva dei tratti.  
“Perché non lo faccio spesso. Questo me l’ha chiesto Kota!” gli spiegò, tornando a sistemare i petali di un fiore.  
“Eh?” Yamada non capì e lo guardò confuso.  
“Mi ha chiesto di disegnargli il ricamo per un kimono, mi ha lasciato carta bianca, ha detto che si fida di me!” disse orgoglioso. “Appena è finito lo porterò dal sarto!” continuò a spiegargli. “Ha detto che vuole vedere la sorpresa e non vuole lo schizzo!” aggiunse, ricordandosi solo dopo.  
“Chissà, magari scopriamo che ha battuto la testa e d’improvviso è diventato generoso e gentile!” scherzò il più piccolo e Kei gli diede un buffetto tra i capelli, guardandolo con un leggero rimprovero.  
“Ryo…”  
“Scusa, scusa!” fece ammenda l’altro, abbracciandosi le ginocchia e continuando a osservare Kei che disegnava: aveva una bella espressione, sembrava rilassato, come mai Yamada credeva di averlo visto e ne fu felice.  
Rimase in silenzio, seduto al suo fianco, lasciandosi avvolgere da quell’armoniosa calma, prima di prendere di nuovo la parola.  
“Kei-chan?”  
“Mh?”  
“Posso farti una domanda?”  
“Dimmi…”  
Kei distolse l’attenzione dal proprio lavoro, voltandosi verso l’amico.  
“Ecco, io volevo sapere, perché quella volta hai detto che ti avevo deluso?” domandò.  
Inoo lo guardò con occhi assenti, cercando di fare memoria e Yamada lo aiutò, arrossendo nel spiegare.  
“Quando… ecco, quando ho raccontato a te e Yuri che avevo, ecco… con Daiki, dopo la festa” cercò di aiutarlo a riportare alla mente quella situazione.  
“Aaah!” Inoo batté il pugno sul palmo della mano. “Quando avete fatto sesso!”  
“Kei!” lo riprese il più piccolo, imbarazzato.  
“Beh, scusa, ma è quello che è successo!”  
“Sì, ma che c’entra…” Yamada distolse da lui lo sguardo e Kei sorrise, divertito.  
“Comunque sì, ho capito a cosa ti riferisci!” gli disse, portando indietro le braccia, distendendosi su un fianco, guardando l’amico che lo imitò, mettendosi a pancia sotto, tirando su le gambe, muovendole alternativamente avanti e indietro.  
“Vuoi sapere perché mi avete deluso?”  
“Sì. Io ancora non ho capito!” ammise.  
Kei sorrise e spiegò: “Ma perché saresti potuto restare a dormire da lui e adesso sareste stati insieme!”  
“Che cosa?” Yamada sollevò le spalle.  
Kei rise: “Ti sei mai chiesto per quale motivo Yuri non vive qui con noi?” gli domandò e Yamada scosse il capo. In effetti aveva notato che, anche se l’amico si recava spesso da loro, la sera tornava sempre da Yuya, tornava da Yuya per pranzare con lui, tornava la notte da Yuya per dormire con lui.  
“È questa la differenza e io speravo che, ecco, che una volta appianate le vostre divergenze sareste arrivati a buon punto, capisci che intendo?” gli disse e Yamada annuì, abbassando la testa, fissando il pavimento.  
“Mi pare presto ancora” borbottò e Kei abbassò la testa, poggiandola sul braccio piegato, indagando curioso.  
“Quindi non escludi la possibilità!” esclamò, allargando il proprio sorriso.  
“Non ho detto questo!” saltò su Yamada, imbarazzato, facendo ridere l’amico. “Non prendermi in giro!”  
“Ma non lo faccio! Al massimo ti sprono!”  
“E perché?”  
“Perché così aprirai gli occhi!”  
“Ma su cosa, Kei?” Yamada si strinse nelle spalle, esasperato dal modo sibillino con cui l’altro gli parlava.  
“Sì, sì, ma non posso dirti tutto io, Ryo-chan!”  
“Ma cosa, Kei?” fu ora Yamada a mettersi a ridere, rotolando sulla schiena. “Tu vedi cose che non ci sono…” gli disse, allungando le mani e stringendogli le guance, guardandolo da quella posizione rovesciata. “E poi io non voglio andare via, mi piace stare con te!” affermò, sorridendo. 

Quando aprì gli occhi, Ryosuke si sentiva stanco, entrava troppa luce dalla finestra e si accoccolò istintivamente su se stesso, cercando riparo, sentendo una leggera risata. Sollevò piano le palpebre, convinto che Kei si stesse divertendo a guardarlo dormire per poi prenderlo in giro per le facce buffe che faceva, ma quando mise a fuoco la figura davanti a sé che gli sorrideva gentilmente, sorrise a sua volta, sospirando, sentendo una mano carezzargli i capelli e scivolando poi sul collo.  
“Ben svegliato” gli parlò in modo dolce Arioka.  
“Buongiorno, Dai-chan” gli rispose a sua volta Ryosuke senza pensare, realizzando un secondo più tardi chi effettivamente avesse davanti, dove si trovasse e, soprattutto, che fosse già mattina. “Dai-chan!” saltò su mettendosi a sedere, chiamando l’altro, spaventato. “Scusami!” disse, spostandosi da lui, ricordando cosa avesse fatto la sera precedente, i propri pensieri e a quale comportamento questi avessero portato. “Scusami, io non volevo dormire qui! Oh accidenti, cosa ho fatto?” si disperò in un modo che Daiki interpretò quasi come comico e sorrise, vedendolo che si agitava, portandosi le mani tra i capelli.  
“Ryosuke, stai tranquillo, non è successo niente, davvero. È tutto apposto!” assicurò, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui, prendendolo per le spalle, facendo in modo che lo guardasse.  
“Ti prego, non ti arrabbiare!” gli chiese Yamada, mortificato.  
“Non lo sono, Ryo, davvero, anzi io…” cercò di spiegare, ma l’altro non lo lasciò finire, a dire il vero non ascoltandolo proprio.  
“Non lo so cosa mi sia preso, non volevo trattenermi così tanto, ma poi mi sono addormentato e non pensare che mi volessi approfittare della cosa io…”  
“Ryosuke!” Daiki sollevò la voce, interrompendolo, scuotendo il capo e sorridendo.  
“Cosa?” domandò il più piccolo, parlando piano, abbassando lo sguardo, ma riportandolo subito su quello dell’altro quando Daiki gli posò una mano sotto al mento.  
“Ma allora ancora davvero non l’hai capito, chibi?” gli chiese Arioka, accostandosi a lui e Yamada tirò appena indietro il busto, inconsciamente, temendo che altrimenti l’altro potesse sentire il battito forsennato del suo cuore. Rimase in silenzio, incapace di dire niente, non sapeva cosa volesse dire Daiki con quella domanda, non sapeva cosa non avesse capito, lui sapeva solo che stare in sua compagnia ogni giorno diventava più difficile, perché lo amava troppo e aveva davvero paura del modo in cui tutto quello lo faceva sentire. Aveva paura che Daiki gli parlasse per dirgli cosa non aveva capito, aveva paura che gli dicesse che l’aveva scoperto, che sapeva cosa provava per lui, ma che non poteva ricambiarlo, che era gentile con lui, come lo sarebbe stato con chiunque altro, forse lo era un po’ di più semplicemente perché gli serviva, perché quello era il suo lavoro.  
“Mi sono innamorato di te” confessò Arioka, guardandolo, sollevando la mano, posandola sulla sua guancia e Ryosuke lo guardò, spalancando gli occhi. “Ti amo” ripeté, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo con lui, avvicinando il volto al suo per poterlo baciare, ma fermandosi quando vide una lacrima scivolare sullo zigomo del più piccolo e le sue labbra tremare.  
“Ryosuke” lo chiamò sorpreso per quella reazione e Yamada scosse il capo, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla guancia, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  
“Io… io, mi dispiace, non so perché piango. Scusa, Daiki, non riesco a fermarmi” ammise, mentre sentiva i propri occhi inumidirsi completamente, stringendo le palpebre.  
Daiki non seppe come comportarsi, scostandosi un poco e accarezzandogli un braccio, non voleva che si sentisse a disagio, ma voleva comunque mantenere un contatto con lui.  
“Mi dispiace, Ryosuke, non pensavo di sconvolgerti, io…”  
Non riuscì a proseguire quando le labbra del più piccolo si posarono d’improvviso sulle sue, impedendogli di continuare: Ryosuke gli circondò il collo con le braccia, spingendo l’altro a distendersi sul futon, incastrandosi tra le sue gambe, lasciandosi stringere quando Daiki lo circondò a sua volta per la vita.  
“Sei innamorato di me?” chiese Ryosuke quando si separarono, guardandolo e Daiki annuì.  
“Mi ami?” domandò ancora.  
“Sì, ti amo” confessò Daiki.  
“Ti amo anche io. Anche io sono innamorato di te” si decise a confessargli a sua volta Yamada, abbassandosi di nuovo sulle sue labbra, premendo perché l’altro le schiudesse, cercandogli la lingua, lasciando che quella di Daiki accarezzasse la sua: gli prese il labbro superiore tra le proprie, suggendolo, assaporandolo, sperando di riuscire a sentirlo come mai era stato in grado di fare fino a quel momento e separandosi solo perché in difetto di fiato, più che per reale volontà di farlo.  
Arioka gli sorrise, incorniciandogli il volto con le mani, baciandolo ancora, con brevi tocchi, scivolando con le mani sulle spalle, spogliandolo, liberandolo della veste, accarezzandolo, mentre Yamada chinava il volto baciandogli il dorso, tornando a guardarlo.  
Il più piccolo si sollevò, mettendosi a sedere e Daiki lo imitò, tendendosi poi verso di lui, portandolo a stendersi, guardandolo con un sorriso, lasciando scorrere la mano sul suo petto.  
Ryosuke sospirò, emozionato, posandogli le mani sui polsi e muovendole sulle sue braccia, alzando il bacino quando Daiki si abbassò su di lui, baciandogli il collo, mentre finiva di spogliarlo.  
“Daiki!” lo chiamò, quando lo sentì raggiungere con la bocca lo stomaco e la mano che iniziava a prepararlo, mentre la gemella accarezzava lenta il suo sesso. “Daiki!” quasi gridò, quando ancora si spostò, posando le labbra sul suo sesso, trattenendo il fiato.  
Arioka si fermò, sollevandosi da lui, levandosi la veste che usava per dormire e Yamada si incantò a guardare le forme del suo corpo, il torace asciutto, le spalle dritte, le braccia con le quali lo stringeva facendolo sentire incredibilmente bene.  
Quando Daiki tornò su di lui, Yamada lo abbracciò, attirandolo contro di sé, baciandogli le spalle, dalla base del collo muovendosi verso l’esterno e scendendo poi sul petto, sentendo Daiki sospirare, mentre a sua volta continuava ad accarezzarlo, a muoversi su di lui, facendogli sentire quanto lo volesse.  
Ryosuke gemette, mordendogli un capezzolo quando Daiki strinse maggiormente il suo sesso, muovendo veloce la propria mano su di lui.  
“Daiki…” lo chiamò con impazienza, scostandosi da lui, arrovesciando indietro il capo e il più grande si chinò sul collo, riprendendo a baciarlo, scivolando nuovamente sul suo corpo, vezzeggiandolo in quel modo di attenzioni, volendo sentirlo come non aveva mai fatto, con il cuore ormai libero e sincero.  
Continuò a scendere su di lui, spostando le mani, posandogliele sulle cosce, chiedendogli di allargarle per riuscire a sistemarsi in mezzo e portandogli le mani sotto al sedere, gli chiese di sollevarlo: Ryosuke puntò i piedi sul futon, senza pensare neanche a quello che faceva, muovendosi istintivamente e gridando di piacere quando sentì la bocca di Daiki posarsi sulla sua apertura e la lingua premere per entrare, inumidendo le dita che erano già dentro di lui, agevolando loro il compito di prepararlo.  
“Daiki… ancora!” chiedeva, incapace di trattenere la voce e quei suoi appassionati desideri, posandogli le mani sulla testa, spingendolo verso di sé, muovendo il bacino indietro verso quelle dita e ricercando il calore della sua mano su di sé.  
Daiki lo accontentò, cercando di dargli quanto più piacere possibile, risollevandosi all’improvviso e sentendo il suo lamento di disappunto.  
Sorrise, mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a lui, posandogli le mani sulle gambe, allargandole meglio e attirandolo contro di sé, per fare in modo che gliele allacciasse attorno alla vita, scivolando in lui, sentendo Ryosuke esprimere a voce alta tutto il suo piacere, incitandolo a dargli di più e fermandosi quando fu completamente racchiuso in lui.  
Daiki si abbassò, cercando le labbra di Yamada, il quale le schiuse, sospirando, esigendo un bacio che tolse a entrambi il fiato, muovendo poi il bacino. Lo strinse bene contro di sé, spingendo, sfilandosi da lui e affondando di nuovo, usando un ritmo quasi calcolato, volendo sentire i suoi gemiti sempre più forti che gli invadevano le orecchie, eccitandolo ancora di più.  
“Ti amo” confessò di nuovo Daiki, abbracciandolo e baciandolo, poi portò di nuovo una mano a stringere il suo sesso, racchiudendolo nel pugno, muovendolo su di lui, avanti e indietro, così come sentiva di muoversi a sua volta dentro di lui e inebriandosi della voce pregna di piacere che Yamada lasciò andare quando venne nella sua stretta.  
Non riprese che appena un po’ di fiato, Ryosuke, prima di sollevarsi, aggrappandosi alle spalle del più grande, cercando di muoversi ancora insieme a lui, permettendogli di penetrarlo meglio, di scivolare in lui con ancora più trasporto.  
“Ti amo” gli ripeté Yamada, parlando nel suo orecchio, afferrandogli il lobo con i denti e gemendo ancora, scosso da altri fremiti di piacere quando lo sentì venire dentro di lui e d’istinto gli morse una spalla, sentendo le unghie del suo signore graffiargli la schiena, mentre lo stringeva a sé.  
Daiki lo abbracciò, sistemandosi accanto a lui, accarezzandogli il collo, riprendendo fiato con i volti vicini, sentendo il respiro del più piccolo, su di sé, affrettato. Gli accarezzò una guancia con le nocche e Ryosuke aprì gli occhi, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere.  
“Dai-chan…” lo chiamò, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, guardandolo con così tanto amore che non sarebbe mai riuscito a esprimere a parole.  
“Chibi…” Arioka gli rispose a sua volta e non avevano davvero bisogno di aggiungere altro. 

 

Yamada ridacchiò a bassa voce, cercando di allontanare da sé le mani di Daiki che facevano di tutto per distrarlo.  
“Dai-chan, smettila!” gli disse, cercando di usare un tono fermo nonostante non potesse fare rumore, guardandolo con espressione seria alla quale il più grande non diede assolutamente peso, riuscendo a stringerlo contro di sé, rubandogli un bacio sulle labbra.  
“Oh, Dai-chan!” esclamò ancora il più piccolo, battendogli le mani sulle spalle.  
“Non capisco perché fai tante storie, quando lo so che piace anche a te!” gli disse, intrecciando le mani dietro la sua schiena.  
“Non capisco perché tu mi voglia accompagnare ogni volta!” gli rispose Ryosuke, arrossendo e sfuggendo alla sua insinuazione.  
“Perché così, magari, tu vedendomi triste e sconsolato fuori dalla porta ti senta in colpa perché mi stai lasciando da solo” gli spiegò Arioka e Yamada si morse il labbro inferiore, assumendo un’espressione dispiaciuta.  
“Non è che lo faccio di proposito o che la cosa mi piaccia, sgattaiolare via di nascosto, solo che non voglio, insomma, mi dispiace per Kei, ecco” ammise, abbassando le mani sulle braccia dell’altro, tirandogli via un filo dalla manica del kimono.  
“Lo so, chibi…” gli disse Daiki, baciandogli una guancia. “Stavo scherzando, scusa. Vai adesso e dormi ancora un po’” si raccomandò, allentando l’abbraccio.  
“Non sei arrabbiato?” chiese Yamada, guardandolo da sotto in su.  
“Certo che no, scemo!” lo riprese Daiki dolcemente, scompigliandogli i capelli. “Ti rivedrò tra qualche ora, comunque, di certo non mi scappi!” sorrise. “E poi nel frattempo posso sognarti” parlò più piano, facendo arrossire il più piccolo, che si sentiva in imbarazzo ogni volta che Daiki gli parlava in quel modo.  
“Oh, smettila, però che se sei così carino, ti riporto indietro!” lo rimproverò Daiki, accostandosi a lui e baciandolo piano sulle labbra, prima di decidersi seriamente a tornare nelle proprie stanze, lasciando l’altro a entrare nella sua.  
Yamada si chiuse piano la porta alle spalle e osservò la stanza immersa nella semi oscurità: erano appena le cinque del mattino, aveva altre due ore di tempo prima che la sua vita all’interno del castello iniziasse e in punta di piedi si avvicinò al proprio futon, steso accanto a quello di Kei. Il ragazzo dormiva tranquillo e Yamada sorrise, dispiaciuto per non essere ancora riuscito a parlargli di come le cose con Daiki si fossero evolute, ma aveva un po’ timore a farlo: non voleva che Kei si sentisse ancora più triste. Sapeva che Kei sarebbe stato sinceramente felice per loro, ma non avrebbe mai voluto fargli pesare la propria felicità a discapito di quanto quella di Kei non lo fosse già.  
Si inginocchiò accanto al materasso, sfilando da sotto le coperte il cuscino che aveva nascosto per far sembrare che vi stesse dormendo, quando si sentì tirare indietro per la vita e cadde di schiena, di straverso sul futon dell’amico.  
“Kei!”  
“Beccato! Colto in flagrante!” esclamò Inoo, ridendo e lasciandolo andare.  
“Ma non stavi dormendo?” si stupì Yamada, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Già, stavo, ma tu non sei per niente silenzioso, sai? Anche se lo credi, mi svegli ogni volta! Dovrò fare un discorsetto a Daiki, sì sì!” ponderò, mentre guardava Yamada con un sorriso e gli spostava la frangia dalla fronte. “Sono felice per te, Ryo…” gli disse piano, guardandolo e Yamada abbassò appena il viso.  
“Scusami, Kei” mormorò.  
“E di cosa?” si sorprese l’altro.  
“Per non avertelo detto. Per aver finto con te. Io non l’ho fatto con cattive intenzioni, ma non capitava mai il momento per parlartene e non sapevo come fare per prendere il discorso” ammise, guardandolo da sotto in su.  
“Sciocco” lo riprese dolcemente Kei. “Io non sono arrabbiato, anzi grazie. Lo so cosa hai pensato” spiegò. “E l’avevo capito subito, fin dal primo giorno, quando non sei tornato. Io lo sapevo che ci sarebbe stato un lieto fine per te. Solo che io non…” si fermò, indeciso, guardando l’amico.  
“Tu non…?”  
“Ecco, perché torni sempre qui? Cioè, puoi stare con Daiki tutto il tempo che vuoi, è giusto che stia con lui! Non devi pensare a me” lo tranquillizzò con un sorriso.  
“Ma io non voglio stare con Daiki, io voglio stare con te!”  
“Eh?” Kei era sorpreso.  
“Sì, io… se tu vuoi, Kei io vorrei restare qui con te come abbiamo sempre fatto. Non lo faccio perché mi sento obbligato o altro o che mi dispiaccia per te. Cioè, sì mi dispiace, ma non è, insomma, io lo voglio fare. Mi piace la tua compagnia e non voglio andarmene, quindi se anche per te va bene che io stia qui, io vorrei stare con te… Kei” spiegò, sperando di non aver fatto troppa confusione con le parole.  
Kei lo ascoltò e sorrise, asciugandosi un angolo dell’occhio. Ryosuke lo osservò, credendo di aver parlato troppo e tentò di spiegarsi preceduto da Inoo che gli prese una mano nelle proprie, abbracciandolo poi.  
“Ma certo che voglio che tu stia con me, Ryo. Mi sarei sentito molto solo se te ne fossi andato” ammise, stringendolo.  
Ryosuke ricambiò l’abbraccio e sorrise di rimando: “Ti voglio bene, Kei!” affermò, scostandosi poi da lui e allora Inoo lo guardò, assumendo un’espressione perplessa.  
“Aspetta un attimo!”  
“Cosa?”  
“Dai-chan lo sa questo?”  
Yamada annuì.  
“Ed è d’accordo?”  
Il più piccolo fece un cenno affermativo con la testa.  
“Wow!” si stupì Kei. “Mi divertirò non poco a prenderlo in giro per questa cosa, Ryo-chan!” gli disse, guardando il più piccolo e ridendo poi insieme a lui.  
“In realtà è un po’ geloso” spiegò Yamada, facendo una smorfia divertita.  
“Viziato! Non va bene che ti approfitti così di lui” lo riprese Kei, spingendogli la fronte con due dita.  
Yamada si stiracchiò, stendendosi sul futon dell’amico, accoccolandosi su un fianco: “Posso dormire qui con te? Dove stai andando?” gli chiese, correggendo la sua proposta, quando vide l’altro alzarsi e levarsi la veste da notte.  
“Beh, ormai che sono sveglio, penso che mi preparerò e andrò in città, oggi è giorno di mercato e voglio vedere se trovo qualcosa di fresco da portare a Kota. Poi passo dal sarto per il ricamo!” gli disse, riempiendo d’acqua la tinozza, per sciacquarsi il viso.  
“Oh, posso venire con te anche io?” si propose il più piccolo, ma Kei scosse il capo.  
“No, ti devi riposare. Immagino non abbiate dormito poi molto, no?” insinuò con fare malizioso e Ryosuke affondò la faccia contro il cuscino, mugolando il nome dell’amico.  
Kei rise e si avvicinò a lui, coprendolo con il lenzuolo, dandogli una carezza tra i capelli.  
“Riposa un po’ adesso” suggerì gentilmente. “Stasera mi racconterai tutto nei minimi dettagli!” esclamò felice e Yamada annuì, chiudendo gli occhi, stringendo il cuscino di Kei tra le braccia, restando a riposare nel futon dell’amico.  
Kei sorrise, osservandolo e andando a prepararsi, facendo con calma: aveva tutto il tempo che voleva, il mattino iniziava a rischiarare e lui era certo che sarebbe stata davvero una splendida giornata. Fece piano quando uscì dalla stanza, camminando per i corridoi del castello, silenziosi: gli piaceva passeggiare per il palazzo a volte, mentre tutti dormivano si godeva di una tranquilla pace, riusciva a respirare un’aria familiare come se si sentisse a sua volta il padrone di quella grande casa. Sapeva che i suoi erano solo pensieri di un sognatore, ma gli piaceva fantasticare sulle piccole cose, se poi lo facevano stare bene, non se ne voleva privare, anche se sapeva che quei pensieri non avrebbero portato a niente.  
Uscì dal cancello, attraversando il grande giardino e ritrovandosi ben presto sulla via principale: le strade erano pressoché vuote, qualche carrozza circolava, ma il via vai di persone non gli arrecava alcun disturbo, lasciando che si prendesse il suo tempo.  
Quando arrivò nella piazza dove si sarebbe tenuto il mercato, vide alcuni commercianti sistemare i banconi con i loro prodotti, sistemandoli secondo la migliore prospettiva di vendita e si avvicinò curioso, osservando le cassette con la frutta e la verdura che avevano un aspetto decisamente invitante.  
Solitamente Kota esigeva che la colazione gli venisse servita abbondante dai propri servitori, ma talvolta Kei si prendeva il lusso di essere lui ad avere quel piacere: usciva presto per trovare per lui le migliori scelte e Kota ne restava sempre soddisfatto.  
Nell’ultimo periodo l’aveva visto abbastanza abbattuto e anche se agli occhi degli altri poteva apparire il solito signorotto arrogante e viziato, Kei sapeva che non stava bene: lui sapeva leggere nel suo cuore e restava a sua volta ferito per i malumori del più grande. Per quello aveva deciso di fargli una sorpresa quella mattina: continuò a passeggiare per il mercato, decidendo dove fermarsi, quando distratto nell’osservare un bancone con dei tessuti, andò a sbattere contro un passante.  
“Oh, mi scusi…” disse, abbassando il volto, nel vedere che l’altro si era chinato a raccogliere qualcosa.  
“Hai perso questo, Kei” gli si rivolse Hikaru, con un sorriso, tendendogli una pergamena arrotolata.  
“Yaotome-san… buongiorno” lo salutò Kei, sorpreso di incontrarlo lì così presto. “Grazie!” gli disse, allungando la mano per riprendere il proprio foglio, scivolatogli da dentro la manica del kimono.  
Hikaru però ritirò lesto il braccio, per impedirglielo, sorridendo ancora, svolgendo il rotolo, curioso.  
“Cos’è? Posso?” gli chiese, mentre già lo apriva, scrutando il disegno. “Molto bello” commentò atono.  
“È un ricamo… per Yabu-sama, lo stavo appunto portando al sarto” gli disse, lasciandogli a intendere che avesse un appuntamento e qualcuno ad attenderlo, facendo per riprendersi il proprio disegno, ma senza riuscirvi.  
“Stavo giusto pensando a Kota, sai?” parlò a sua volta il più piccolo. “Ormai è da un po’ che non mi chiama” commentò, portandosi una mano sotto al mento. “Sai dirmi il perché?” gli chiese, guardandolo e Kei si sentì inspiegabilmente a disagio.  
Hikaru non gli era mai piaciuto, per il lavoro che svolgeva non aveva alcuna giustificazione e di certo i suoi atteggiamenti nei confronti dei ragazzi che poi vendeva gli piacevano ancora meno. L’aveva disprezzato quando aveva porta Yuri a Kota e lo aveva odiato una volta di più quando aveva maltrattato Ryosuke. Inoltre, Kei lo sapeva bene, il venditore aveva un forte interesse nei confronti di Yabu: era troppo servile nei suoi confronti, troppo gentile e leggeva chiaramente nel suo sguardo che mal tollerava lui, invece, dal momento che per Kota Kei era speciale. Che poi Hikaru non conoscesse affatto come fosse fatto realmente Yabu e non fosse a conoscenza del modo in cui trattava i suoi servitori e lui per primo, aveva poca importanza: Hikaru sapeva cosa Kei rappresentasse per Kota ed era geloso di lui.  
“Io non…” iniziò Kei, ma Hikaru lo interruppe, avanzando verso di lui e stropicciando il foglio, accartocciandolo e lanciandoselo dietro le spalle. “Te lo dico io, il perché” proseguì l’altro, costringendolo a indietreggiare e poggiare le spalle contro il muro, nascosti da eventuali sguardi indiscreti. “È colpa tua!”  
“Yaotome-san io non so di cosa tu stia…!” si fermò, quando Hikaru tirò fuori dall’obi un coltello, puntandolo alla gola del servitore.  
“Tzk, tzk, tzk” lo interruppe di nuovo Hikaru, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, continuando a minacciarlo. “Sì che lo sai invece…” lo contraddisse, parlando con intonazione cantilenante. “È colpa tua, perché forse sei troppo diligente nel tuo lavoro… eh?” rise, guardandolo e lasciando scorrere una mano sul suo collo, spostandosi sull’incrocio dei lembi del kimono, infilando la mano oltre la stoffa, sfiorandogli direttamente la spalla. “E lo capisco, certo, ma la cosa non mi sta bene” continuò a parlare, scivolando con la lama lungo il collo, senza premere, senza ferirlo, facendogli solamente intuire che, se solo avesse voluto, un suo passo falso e non avrebbe esitato a fargli del male.  
Kei si tese, voltando il viso dall’altra parte, iniziando a tremare di paura.  
“Ssh” lo tranquillizzò Hikaru. “Non voglio farti nulla, non vogliamo di certo che questo bel visino venga sfigurato. O forse sì” si corresse. “Magari in questo modo Kota non ti vorrà più, non ti troverà più così bello” parlò, guardandolo con disprezzo.  
“Yaotome-san, per favore, io non so cosa tu…”  
“Lo sai benissimo, invece!” lo interruppe Hikaru, muovendosi su di lui, spingendosi con il proprio corpo contro il suo per tenerlo bloccato, facendogli sentire la propria posizione di vantaggio. “Io non posso perderlo, non voglio perderlo, ma tu me l’hai portato via. Però… stai certo che me lo riprenderò!”  
Nel sentire quelle parole e intendere chiari i propositi di Hikaru, Kei fece ricorso a tutto il proprio coraggio, per non venire completamente sconfitto: non poteva permettergli di trattarlo in quel modo, non poteva parlargli così, specialmente dal momento che non sapeva niente di lui, di quello che provava, di come si sentiva riguardo ai suoi sentimenti per Kota.  
“Non puoi perdere cosa non è tuo, Hikaru!” lo sfidò, guardandolo negli occhi e lo vide sorridere a sua volta in modo cattivo, pronto a ribattere.  
“Potrei dire lo stesso di te, non credi?” lo apostrofò, scostandosi da lui e prendendolo per un braccio, piegandoglielo dietro la schiena e stringendolo forte, invitandolo a muoversi. “E adesso, cammina!” lo minacciò, puntandogli il coltello contro il fianco, sparendo insieme, percorrendo viuzze nascoste nella piazza.

 

Ryosuke inarcò la schiena, arrovesciando la testa all’indietro, sentendo le mani di Daiki sulle cosce, muoversi in una carezza, dal ginocchio fino al suo sesso, stringendolo, mentre spingeva dentro di lui, sollevando il bacino. Yamada gemette, muovendosi sul corpo del proprio signore, stringendolo dentro di sé quando lo sentiva scivolare via e ansimando nel momento in cui di nuovo affondava in lui, colpendo ripetutamente quel punto in lui che lo portò a raggiungere l’orgasmo nella sua stretta.  
Daiki gli portò entrambe le mani sulla vita, stringendolo, graffiando la sua pelle, continuando a spingere e muoversi dentro di lui diversi istanti ancora, cedendo poi al piacere, venendo dentro di lui.  
Ryosuke si lasciò andare in avanti, senza forze e Daiki lo strinse, restando ancora dentro di lui il tempo per riprendersi a sua volta, scivolando poi dal suo corpo e facendo stendere Ryosuke. Il più piccolo restò prono sul futon, sentendo l’altro spostarsi e salire cavalcioni su di lui, accarezzandolo con le mani e baciandogli le spalle e la schiena, scendendo verso il basso, diventando più malizioso quando arrivò al suo sedere.  
“Daiki…” Ryosuke rise, portando indietro le braccia, cercando di scostare da sé Arioka, riuscendo a posargli le mani sulle guance. Daiki volse la testa, cercando di mordergli le dita e risalendo di nuovo, stendendosi accanto a lui. “Abbiamo appena finito” gli ricordò Yamada, voltandosi su un fianco, non senza fatica, per guardarlo. “Sei insaziabile!” lo riprese, tirandogli appena i capelli.  
“Non è colpa mia, sei tu che mi fai questo effetto!”  
“Ma cosa dici?” rise ancora Yamada, posandogli una mano sulla guancia, tirandolo verso di sé per baciarlo.  
“Sei irresistibile!”  
“Prima non eri così!”  
“Oh, sì, avrei voluto farlo anche prima, ma tu mi hai reso il compito affatto facile, non sai quanto ho dovuto trattenermi ogni volta!” ammise, stringendolo contro di sé, scivolando con una mano dalla sua schiena alla coscia, tirandola per fare in modo lo circondasse.  
“Quindi la tua era solo una scusa. Avevo ragione io a dubitare di te! Fingevi di essere un gentiluomo dai nobili principi solo per portarmi a letto?” lo provocò e Daiki rise.  
“Quello potevo farlo anche prima, sarebbe stato un mio diritto, non avevo bisogno di scuse” gli ricordò con fare ironico e Yamada storse la bocca, guardandolo con rimprovero.  
“Dai-chan!” lo riprese serio.  
Arioka rise, tendendosi per baciare il broncio comparso sulle sue labbra e continuò: “Ma” aggiunse. “Ho fatto tutto quello che ho fatto perché ti amavo, ti amo e volevo conquistarti prima di approfittarmi di te!” affermò.  
Yamada fece un’espressione colpita e annuì: “Oh, beh, grazie allora, potresti meritarti un premio!” gli disse, rotolando appena su di lui, scivolando con la mano in una carezza dal petto verso il basso, sul suo stomaco, risalendo sfuggente.  
“Ehi!” si lamentò Arioka.  
“Ma non adesso, sono stanco!” gli disse il più piccolo, guardandolo divertito.  
“Ryo!” lo rimproverò Arioka e Yamada rise, stendendosi sulla schiena, lasciando però una gamba incastrata tra quelle del più grande.  
“Non sei divertente!” recriminò Daiki.  
“Ti amo!” gli rispose Yamada, sorridendo e poi stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando.  
Arioka si girò meglio verso di lui, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
“Viziato!” lo sgridò.  
“Aaah, uffa, me l’ha detto anche Kei, stamani, non è giusto!” si indispose, incrociando le braccia al petto e Daiki rise apertamente.  
“Allora è vero!”  
“Cattivi!”  
“Ti amo!” gli rispose Daiki, così come aveva fatto il più piccolo con lui e Yamada alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Quindi gliel’hai detto?” chiese Arioka, rivolgendosi al più piccolo, prendendogli una mano e giocando con le sue dita, senza riuscire a fare a meno di avere un contatto con la sua pelle.  
“Mh, a dire il vero mi ha scoperto, facciamo troppo chiasso ha detto, quindi l’aveva capito da solo!”  
“È intelligente Kei-chan!”  
“Sì” assentì Yamada. “Ed è troppo buono” disse, incupendosi un istante, stringendo le dita del più grande. “E non è giusto che non possa essere felice! Ma come ha fatto a innamorarsi di uno come Kota?” si interrogò Yamada, guardando il suo signore.  
Daiki sospirò e si mise a sedere, mentre Yamada si spostava e poggiava la testa sulle sue gambe.  
“Daiki?” lo chiamò e Arioka iniziò a parlare.  
“Non è sempre stato così Kota. Da bambino era di indole buona e lo è anche adesso, secondo me, ma non riesce più a dimostrarlo” gli spiegò.  
“Indole buona? Quello lì? Ma lo sai cosa ha fatto a Yuri?” gli ricordò.  
Daiki scosse il capo: “Lo so, lo so che quello che ti sto dicendo sembra assurdo, ma io lo conosco e ci sono cose che tu e Yuri non potete capire” gli disse, ma senza cattiveria e Yamada lo comprese, perché sapeva essere la verità.  
“Non mi hai mai detto come mai tu vivi qui… voi non avete legami di sangue” ricordò e Daiki annuì.  
“Mio padre era il comandante dell’esercito che il padre di Kota guidava. Loro erano molto legati, si fidavano l’uno dell’altro, stima e rispetto, era su questo che si fondava il loro rapporto. Io non mi sono mai sentito un intruso a castello e giocavo spesso con Kota, stavamo molto insieme. Quando la padrona è morta io sono rimasto al suo fianco, Kota non ha mai pianto per la perdita nonostante fosse ancora un bambino, ma ricordo bene il modo in cui stringeva la mia mano per farsi forza.  
Io l’ho visto il suo dolore, Ryo. Ed è da quel giorno che tutto è cambiato, è come se Kota fosse cresciuto di colpo: ha smesso di giocare con me, ha iniziato ad allenarsi e mio padre è stato il suo maestro” gli spiegò.  
Yamada annuì, guardandolo e mettendosi a sua volta a sedere.  
“E tu come mai sei… ecco…”  
“Come mai sono qui?” domandò Daiki, prevenendo la sua curiosità.  
Ryosuke annuì.  
“Mio padre ha perso la vita durante una battaglia. Ha sacrificato la sua per proteggere quella del padre di Kota. E non credo l’abbia fatto perché se ne sentiva in dovere, ma perché doveva proteggerlo, voleva farlo, credo l’abbia fatto anche un po’ per Kota, perché non avrebbe mai permesso che soffrisse ancora” gli spiegò.  
“Sì, però tu… tu sei rimasto solo poi…” Yamada riordinò i propri pensieri, esplicandoli a voce bassa.  
Daiki sorrise e sospirò appena: “Sì, ma è come se in quel momento avessero stipulato un patto di sangue e onore con il proprio comandante, mio padre ha dato la vita per Yabu-sama e lui ne ha dato una nuova a me. E sono sicuro l’ha fatto anche lui perché lo volesse davvero. Io non ho mai conosciuto mia madre, perché è morta quando sono nato, ma qui mi sono sempre sentito voluto bene, per me questa è una famiglia. È la mia famiglia” disse. “Anche se non è andato sempre tutto bene” concluse, sorridendo poi notando il modo in cui Yamada lo guardava. “Mi dispiace, Ryo, ho iniziato a parlare di cose tristi e ho rovinato la nostra serata!” si scusò, ma il più piccolo scosse il capo.  
“No, no, anzi, mi ha fatto piacere che me ne abbia parlato. Insomma, adesso so qualcosa in più di te e… sono felice” disse, sporgendosi per abbracciarlo e Daiki chinò il capo, poggiandolo sulla sua spalla, lasciandogli poi un lieve bacio.  
“Perché non resti con me stanotte?” azzardò Daiki, guardandolo con una luce furba nello sguardo.  
Ryosuke lo scostò da sé e rise, posandogli due dita sulle labbra: “Non posso, Kei mi aspetta!”  
“Eddai, chibi!”  
“No, no, Dai-chan!” gli disse l’altro, alzandosi per rivestirsi.  
“Sei sicuro di essere innamorato di me?” gli chiese Daiki, inginocchiato davanti a lui, fermandolo per i fianchi quando Yamada fece per legarsi la cinta in vita.  
“Sì, tantissimo, perché?”  
“Perché mi stai lasciando per andare da un altro ragazzo!”  
Yamada lo guardò e scoppiò a ridere, posandogli le mani sulle guance e baciandolo sulle labbra, attardandosi di proposito, schiudendo la bocca, permettendo a Daiki di esplorarla con la lingua, inebriandosi del suo sapore.  
“Adesso sì che ho proprio voglia di lasciarti andare via, sai?” gli disse sarcastico Arioka e Yamada rise, baciandolo un’ultima volta, prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
Daiki ricadde steso sul futon, portandosi un braccio sugli occhi e si ritrovò ugualmente a sorridere.  
Ryosuke percorse a passo svelto i corridoi che lo separavano dalla sua stanza, ma restando un po’ deluso quando la trovò vuota.  
Chiuse la porta e cercò con lo sguardo l’amico, ma senza trovarlo.  
“Forse non è ancora tornato…” si disse, mentre si sedeva sul futon e guardava la porta in attesa di vedere Kei tornare.  
Dopo averci parlato quella mattina, non era riuscito a incontrarlo: doveva dire a Daiki che non potevano stare chiusi in camera nel loro mondo per tutto il giorno, per quanto la cosa allettasse moltissimo anche lui.  
Non vedeva davvero l’ora di raccontare a Kei come fossero andate le cose con Daiki, si sentiva davvero felice e voleva condividere con Kei tutto quello, avrebbe spettegolato un po’ e si sarebbe fatto prendere un po’ in giro perché alla fine Inoo aveva sempre avuto ragione fin dall’inizio e lui invece aveva torto.  
Avrebbe anche voluto scusarsi con lui per le cose che aveva detto su Kota: Daiki aveva ragione, lui non sapeva niente di come fossero state prima le cose e se c’era qualcosa di buono in Kota che Kei aveva visto e l’aveva fatto innamorare, allora lui non aveva alcun diritto di farglielo pesare con il proprio giudizio.  
Sorrise, tirando le gambe al petto e sbadigliando di nuovo: stavolta avrebbe aspettato lui Kei sveglio, poi avrebbero parlato e si sarebbero addormentati insieme. 

Ryosuke si svegliò con un leggero cerchio alla testa quella mattina: aveva cercato di aspettare Kei sveglio, ma quando l’altro aveva tardato a tornare si era addormentato, ma non è che avesse poi dormito molto, né tantomeno bene. Non appena aprì gli occhi guardò il futon dell’amico, ma lo trovò vuoto e intatto così come l’aveva lasciato la sera precedente e la cosa era decisamente strana, anche perché non era così tardi da giustificare che Kei fosse tornato e poi fosse riuscito, sistemando di nuovo le coperte. Inoltre lui se ne sarebbe sicuramente accorto.  
Si mise a sedere, muovendo le dita contro le tempie, cercando di calmare i propri nervi tesi per il dolore e sentendo poi la porta aprirsi, dopo un breve bussare.  
“Ryo, sei sveglio?” Daiki entrò nella stanza e Yamada annuì.  
“Ciao, Dai-chan” lo salutò con poca vivacità e l’altro si avvicinò a lui, posandogli le labbra sulla fronte per salutarlo.  
“Cos’hai?” gli domandò e l’altro scosse il capo piano.  
“Mi fa male la testa” spiegò.  
“Hai dormito?” domandò Daiki.  
“Poco” ammise Ryosuke.  
“Vuoi che disdica con Yuya?” gli chiese, riferendosi alla colazione che avevano in programma con il più grande e Yuri.  
“No, no, il dolore è sopportabile e poi magari ho fame, sarà per quello!” gli disse, sorridendogli.  
“Sei incorreggibile!” lo prese dolcemente in giro Daiki, accarezzandogli la nuca e Yamada socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Mi sento già meglio” gli disse, chinando il capo sulla sua spalla e Daiki sorrise.  
“Kei?” gli chiese, continuando a cullarlo e Yamada sollevò la testa.  
“Non lo so, mi sono addormentato mentre lo aspettavo e poi al mio risveglio non c’era” spiegò, con fare confuso e Daiki lo notò, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.  
“Non ti preoccupare, Ryo, sono sicuro che non sia nulla di preoccupante, magari anche lui è rimasto da Kota, sai è successo altre volte, anche se per mio fratello non è così importante come per noi” gli disse, sorridendogli e vedendolo annuire. “Adesso andiamo, Yuya ha detto che ha fatto preparare tutto in modo molto abbondante!”  
“Oh, bene!” si entusiasmò Yamada, “così ci sarà ancora più da mangiare per me!”  
Daiki rise e lo prese per mano, conducendolo in giardino dove trovarono gli altri due ad aspettarli.  
“Era ora!” esordì Yuri, guardando l’amico.  
Yuya rise, accogliendoli.  
“Buongiorno! Non statelo a sentire, è nervoso perché si è svegliato presto!”  
“Potevi lasciarmi a letto!” recriminò Yuya.  
“Ma lo sai che mi piace iniziare la giornata insieme!” gli spiegò Yuya, carezzandogli il collo, mentre gli altri due si sedevano all’altro capo del tavolo, vicini.  
“Ma la tua inizia troppo presto, Yuuyan!” precisò Chinen, sbadigliando e il più grande rise.  
“Ryo-chan, stai bene?” chiese Takaki guardandolo con apprensione.  
“Mi fa male la testa, ma non ci pensiamo Adesso mi passerà con una bella mangiata!”  
“Non avevo dubbi!”  
“Yuri!” lo riprese Yuya. “Tanto lo so che Ryo-chan ti piace e che sei felice che adesso stiano insieme.  
“Quello lì non mi piace!”  
“Io non sono quello lì!” protestò Yamada con le guance già piene, prendendo un sorso di tè.  
“Che schifo!” Yuri rivolse a Ryosuke uno sguardo di disapprovazione per il suo modo di mangiare e Daiki rise, carezzando la schiena del più piccolo.  
“Hai già visto Kota?” chiese Yuya a Daiki, facendo conversazione.  
“Non ancora…”  
“Perché?” Yamada guardò i due con fare confuso. “Che succede?” domandò.  
Daiki lo osservò e sorrise: “Nulla di preoccupante, solo volevo parlargli da solo e dirgli di noi. Sai, non voglio che se ci dovesse incontrare potesse fare altre insinuazioni. È meglio lo sappia da me!” gli disse, carezzandogli la nuca e poi avvicinandosi a lui, baciandogli la tempia. “Come va?”  
“Meglio” gli sorrise Yamada, voltandosi poi nel sentire un rumore alle loro spalle.  
“Kota, buongiorno!” lo salutò Yuya, avvisando gli altri della presenza del più grande.  
Questi, però, non rispose, avvicinandosi al quartetto e guardandoli sospettoso.  
“Che simpatico quadretto. Meno male che non ho ancora fatto colazione o mi sarebbe venuta la nausea” disse, scorbutico.  
“Kota” Daiki lo chiamò, alzandosi, avvicinandosi a lui. “Senti, io volevo dirti…”  
“Tu non mi devi dire proprio niente, con le tue cose puoi fare quello che vuoi, non mi interessa” gli disse, lasciandogli a intendere che avesse compreso bene la situazione e non avesse alcuna intenzione di starli a sentire.  
“Kota, per caso è successo qualcosa?” gli domandò a sua volta Yuya, alzandosi e poggiandosi al pilastro di legno della veranda, notando il nervosismo del cugino, lo conosceva troppo bene da capire che il suo atteggiamento fosse dovuto a qualcosa di più dell’irritazione nell’averli sorpresi così rilassati tra loro, in un’atmosfera molto diversa da quella che li aveva visti riuniti tutti insieme attorno a una tavolata.  
“Dov’è Kei?” la voce di Yamada fece voltare gli altri verso di sé e lo stesso Kota lo osservò confuso.  
“Come dov’è Kei?” ripeté Kota, superando il fratellastro e avvicinandosi a Yamada. “Stavo venendo a cercarti per chiederti la stessa cosa?”  
“Eh? E perché?”  
Un sorriso scettico comparve sul volto del più grande, il quale incrociò le braccia al petto, rispondendogli: “Perché è dalla sera prima di ieri che non vedo il mio servitore e ho pensato che fosse con te. Che tu potessi avergli messo strane idee in testa, dal momento che sei riuscito a ottenere quello che volevi con Daiki, così come ha fatto qualcun altro” insinuò, guardando Yuri.  
“Ehi!” Yuri batté le mani sul tavolo, sentendosi tirato indirettamente in causa, ma Yamada non permise loro di continuare a discutere, alzandosi e avvicinandosi a Kota.  
“Io non ho messo alcuna idea in testa a Kei, ma al momento non mi interessa abboccare alle tue provocazioni” precisò, accigliandosi immediatamente, preoccupato. “Non lo vedi da ieri?” gli chiese, tornando all’argomento principale e Kota annuì.  
“Neanche io… ci siamo parlati verso le sei la scorsa mattina, prima che uscisse, mi ha detto che andava al mercato e poi dal sarto per il tuo ricamo e… non… non è tornato?” chiese, iniziando a sentire l’ansia salire.  
“Kota!” Yuya lo chiamò a sua volta, vedendo l’altro pensieroso. “Cosa facciamo?” domandò.  
“È strano che Kei sparisca così in questo modo” suggerì Daiki e Yabu si volse verso di lui, annuendo.  
“Ti sembrava normale, Kei, quando gli hai parlato, l’ultima volta?” domandò Yuri a Ryosuke e Yamada annuì, guardando poi l’altro sulla difensiva.  
“Perché? Sì, certo che sì. Che cosa stai insinuando?”  
“Io non insinuo nulla, voglio solo capire che…”  
“Che cosa? Yuri, tu lo conosci, dovresti anche più di me, perché tutti siete convinti che possa essersene andato così con tanta facilità. Come fate a pensare una cosa del genere di Kei?”  
“Nessuno sta insinuando nulla, Ryo, solo è strano…”  
“Appunto! È strano!” ribadì Yamada, stringendo i pugni, rispondendo al fidanzato. “Ma a quanto pare nessuno a parte me è preoccupato! Qui c’è sotto qualcosa!”  
“Ryo anche noi siamo preoccupati, calmati. Ragioniamo a mente lucida” suggerì Arioka, avvicinandosi a lui, prendendolo per le braccia, cercando di calmarlo.  
“Kota!” Yuya richiamò il cugino e l’altro mosse una mano, portandosela alla fronte, sforzandosi di pensare a qualcosa.  
“Aspetteremo altri due giorni da ora, se per quel tempo Kei non sarà…”  
“Che cosa?” Yamada sollevò il tono di voce, interrompendolo.  
“Ryo…” cercò di fermarlo Daiki, ma Yamada lo scostò con il braccio.  
“Tu sei pazzo!” continuò il più piccolo rivolto a Kota. “Io vado a cercarlo, adesso!” si impuntò.  
“Ryosuke…” anche Yuya intervenne a calmare il più piccolo.  
“Sei troppo agitato, calmati!” si unì a loro Yuri.  
“Cosa? Ma state scherzando tutti quanti?” li guardò uno a uno, sconvolto. “Io non lascerò passare un minuto di più! Abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo! E poi Kei non se ne sarebbe mai andato” ripeté il concetto, calcando sulla sua affermazione guardando Yabu. “Tantomeno senza dire niente a nessuno!” chiarì.  
Vedendo però che nessuno sembrava volersi muovere, Yamada scostò da sé Daiki, rientrando nella veranda.  
“Va bene! Andrò da solo a cercarlo allora!” li informò, correndo via.  
“Ryosuke!” Daiki lo chiamò, poi si rivolse a Kota. “Ha ragione. Vado con lui!” disse, inseguendo il più piccolo.  
Yuya osservò Yabu e Yuri si alzò, avvicinandosi al più grande, parlandogli, stupendo non solo Yabu, ma anche Yuya con quel suo agire.  
“Fa tanto chiasso, ma ha ragione. Magari non è niente o magari sì, ma tu conosci Kei. Lo dovresti conoscere meglio di tutti gli altri. Non mi piaci, Kota” ribadì la sua posizione, guardandolo. “Ma non penso che tu sia uno stupido. Lo sai benissimo che Kei non farebbe mai una cosa del genere. E non la farebbe a te” gli disse, dandogli poi un colpo al braccio e prendendo Yuya per mano.  
“Non voglio stare qui, Yuya, andiamo a cercare Kei.”  
“Yu…” Takaki lo guardò con un sorriso e il più piccolo aggiunse.  
“Altrimenti, poi chi lo sente Ryosuke” disse, tirando via il più grande con sé. 

Quando Kei aprì gli occhi, si sentiva incredibilmente stanco, si era appisolato, ma solo perché il proprio corpo si era arreso e la sua mente esigeva un po’ di riposo, anche se effettivamente si sentiva comunque senza forze.  
Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato da quando Hikaru l’aveva costretto a seguirlo e l’aveva lasciato lì in una situazione di disagio critico: non che avesse bisogno di immaginare in che condizioni vivessero i ragazzi che Hikaru portava con sé, ma iniziò a pensare a Yuri e pensò a Yamada, a tutto il loro risentimento e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi dispiaciuto per loro. E se tanto era vero che, come aveva detto a Ryosuke, il più piccolo non poteva conoscere effettivamente le dinamiche di palazzo, al suo arrivo, lo stesso valeva per lui che aveva quasi imposto ai più piccoli di fidarsi di lui, un completo sconosciuto, e dei loro padroni, dopo tutto quello che avevano dovuto passare.  
Mosse una gamba, scontrandosi con la ciotola di riso che Hikaru gli aveva portato la sera prima e che lui non aveva neanche toccato.  
Kei sapeva che avrebbe dovuto mangiare qualcosa di quello che l’altro gli portava, per quanto poco, sarebbe servito a mantenerlo in forze, ma continuava a rifiutarsi. In quel modo si sarebbe accompagnato lui stesso a morte certa.  
E nonostante tutto quello che stava passando, il suo pensiero andava a palazzo, andava a Yamada che non aveva potuto salutare, se solo avesse saputo cosa sarebbe successo l’avrebbe stretto più forte prima di uscire. Andò a Yuri e Yuya. Andò a Daiki. E andò a Kota.  
Pensando a Yabu, Kei si sentì incredibilmente triste, perché se n’era andato senza essere riuscito a vederlo un’ultima volta, senza averlo potuto stringere e baciare, senza avere il ricordo del calore del suo corpo sul proprio.  
Rimpiangeva di non essere riuscito mai a far capire a Kota quanto per lui fosse importante: quanto lui avesse visto oltre, quanto sapesse, Kei, che il suo cuore era grande e aveva solo bisogno di amare e di essere amato e che sarebbe voluto essere lui quella persona.  
Rimpiangeva di non avergli mai detto che lo amava e così sarebbe sempre stato.  
Sospirò, prendendo fiato, come se gli fosse stato tolto per tutti quei pensieri che aveva fatto e che tali sarebbero rimasti, sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi, scuotendo però il capo per impedirselo. Se Hikaru fosse tornato, non avrebbe voluto che lo vedesse piangere: non gli avrebbe permesso di vederlo crollare in quel modo.  
“Oh, vedo che ti sei svegliato!” la voce di Hikaru, divertita e ironica, gli fece prendere coscienza di nuovo della realtà e della sua condizione di prigionia.  
Provò a muoversi, sollevando la testa e vedendo il nodo ai suoi polsi stringersi per quanto cercasse, invece, di scioglierlo.  
“Non ci riuscirai mai, non ti sei ancora arreso?” lo derise, prendendogli il mento con una mano e chinandolo verso di sé.  
Kei assottigliò gli occhi, cercando di sfuggirgli: non lo voleva guardarlo, non voleva vedere il suo viso e non voleva sentire il suo fiato contro il proprio.  
“Certo che sei proprio bello…” commentò Hikaru, lasciando scorrere l’altra mano su di lui, sul petto, sul fianco e lo stomaco.  
“Lasciami, maledetto!” si ribellò Kei, muovendosi, sentendo la pelle dei polsi lacerarsi appena di più, muovendo le gambe per allontanarlo da sé.  
Hikaru si scostò, spostandosi e prendendo un altro pezzo di corda, tornando vicino a Kei e chinandosi davanti a lui, legandogli ben salde tra loro anche le caviglie, perché la smettesse di dimenarsi, costringendolo in ginocchio.  
“Adesso si ragiona!” gli disse, avvicinandosi a un tavolo e prendendo di nuovo il coltello, tornando in piedi davanti al suo prigioniero.  
“Stammi lontano! Non ti avvicinare!” gli intimò Inoo, per quanto inutile sapesse che fosse.  
Hikaru rise, prendendogli i capelli e tirandogli indietro la testa, sentendo Kei gemere.  
“Non puoi dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare, Kei-chan” gli disse, passando la lama sulla veste, strappandola, osservando la sua pelle chiara.  
Yaotome di morse le labbra e lo guardò con una luce lussuriosa: Kei fu terrorizzato da quello sguardo, non voleva che si avvicinasse a lui, non voleva che lo toccasse, avrebbe sopportato tutto, torture, ferite, percosse, ma non avrebbe sopportato quel tipo di violenza. Non voleva che le sue mani si posassero sul suo corpo e che lo avesse. Non lo voleva.  
“No! Vattene! Lasciami!” gli urlò, cercando di dimenarsi e venendo lievemente ferito dalla lama del coltello sul petto e le braccia, mentre Hikaru cercava di tenerlo contro di sé.  
“Stai fermo sto cercando di ucciderti!” intimò Hikaru, prendendogli la testa e spingendolo poi a voltarsi su se stesso, il viso rivolto contro il muro, le braccia che gli dolevano per la posa costretta.  
“Adesso mi hai stufato!” disse Hikaru, poggiandosi contro di lui, costringendolo ad aprire le gambe.  
“No! Per favore!” gli chiese Kei, urlando e iniziando inconsciamente a piangere, singhiozzando ancora, sebbene l’altro non fosse più su di lui.  
“Basta… no…” mormorò Inoo, sobbalzando quando due palmi si posarono sulle sue guance in una carezza gentile.  
“Kei-chan… sono io, sono Ryosuke”parlò il più piccolo, aspettando che l’altro aprisse gli occhi e lo guardasse, mentre Daiki si affrettava a tagliare con il coltello la corda spessa, liberandogli le braccia.  
“Ryo?” mormorò Inoo, guardando l’amico e non credendo ai propri occhi. “Ryo!” esclamò, gettandogli le braccia al collo.  
Il più piccolo lo strinse, carezzandogli la schiena, gli occhi lucidi per il sollievo di averlo trovato appena in tempo: aveva avuto un’incredibile paura di perderlo e non rivederlo più.  
“Kei, stai bene?” Daiki, che gli aveva tolto anche la fune che gli legava i piedi, gli mise una mano sulla spalla, rassicurandolo.  
“Sì” Kei annuì e si voltò di scatto quando sentì la voce irata di Kota contro Hikaru.  
“Maledetto vigliacco! Cosa pensavi di fare?” lo strattonò, gettandosi su di lui e colpendolo in volto, mentre Yuya teneva il più piccolo per le braccia, immobilizzandolo, lasciandolo alla mercé del cugino. Yaotome cercava di divincolarsi per sfuggirgli, provando a parlare, ma Yabu era ingestibile.  
“Non dovevi permetterti di fare una cosa del genere!” gli urlò addosso, mentre sfoderava dalla custodia la spada, puntandola alla gola del più piccolo.  
“Kota!” lo chiamò l’aguzzino di Kei, sbarrando gli occhi.  
“Kota, aspetta…” cercò di fermarlo a sua volta Yuya, ma Yabu sollevò una gamba, spostandolo da lui in un gesto violento: voleva essere solo con Hikaru e fargliela pagare.  
“Ti pentirai amaramente!” lo minacciò, pronto a scagliare il proprio colpo vendicativo, quando Kei si mosse rapido, trovando delle inaspettate forze, slanciandosi verso il proprio padrone, facendo in modo che abbassasse le braccia e si fermasse.  
“Kota, fermo, no!” gli chiese, sollevando il volto per guardarlo. “Non farlo, ti prego…” gli chiese, mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime. “Adesso è tutto finito, io sto bene e tu sei venuto a salvarmi!” gli disse, abbracciandolo in collo e Kota lo strinse a sé. “Andiamo via di qui. Portami via. Portami a casa!” gli chiese, stringendolo, scivolando seduto, senza davvero più forze.  
“Kei…” il più grande mormorò il suo nome, rinsavendo, scuotendo la testa, recuperando la razionalità che era stata accecata dall’odio verso Hikaru e desideroso di fare giustizia non aveva pensato al più piccolo. “Kei, stai bene?” gli chiese, apprensivo, incorniciandogli il volto con entrambe le mani, asciugandogli gli zigomi con i pollici. “Mi dispiace non essere arrivato prima.”  
“Non importa” Kei scosse il capo, sorridendo, chinando il volto per baciare il palmo della mano di Kota, posandovi sopra la guancia. “Lo sapevo che non mi avresti lasciato qui. Sapevo che mi avresti trovato!” gli disse.  
“In realtà…” Kota sorrise a mezza bocca. “In realtà è stato merito del piccoletto ribelle. Abbiamo perlustrato tutto il mercato e lui ha trovato il tuo disegno, l’aveva una bambina e lo stava mostrando agli amici, prendendosene il merito.”  
Kei sorrise, intenerito dalla scena, sentendo ancora Kota parlare: “Abbiamo interrogato tutta la piazza, ci hanno detto di averti visto andare via con qualcuno e, non lo so, Ryosuke ha immaginato dove Hikaru potesse averti portato e abbiamo corso e ti abbiamo trovato” riassunse, guardando poi Yamada che era rimasto in disparte vicino a Daiki.  
Hikaru si lamentò, quando Yuri strinse forte il nodo attorno ai suoi polsi e Yuya lo costrinse ad alzarsi, portandolo via.  
“Alla fine eri tu l’unico a dover perdere qualcosa” gli disse Kei, guardandolo per l’ultima volta e sospirando per la fine di quell’incubo.  
Daiki e Yamada, seguirono fuori Yuri e Yuya, lasciando agli altri due un po’ di tranquillità.  
“Ce la fai a camminare, Kei?” gli chiese Yabu, premuroso, come Kei non l’aveva mai visto rivolgersi e se ne sentì felice.  
Annuì, prima di fermare l’altro che lo voleva aiutare ad alzarsi.  
“Aspetta… aspetta…” gli chiese Kei, prendendogli il braccio e abbassando il capo, imbarazzato.  
“Kei… tutto a posto?” domandò Yabu, sistemandogli meglio la veste strappata, avendo cura di lui.  
“Sì, io solo… ecco ho avuto tanta paura” ammise e Yabu annuì, carezzandogli una guancia.  
“Lo so Kei, lo immagino” gli disse, ma l’altro scosse il capo.  
“No, non è come, io ecco… io non avevo paura per me io avevo paura per te, non sopportavo l’idea di non poterti rivedere. Sono sparito senza dire nulla e…”  
“Ma non è colpa tua Kei, tu non…”  
“Lo so” lo interruppe il più piccolo. “Lo so, ma io non volevo lasciarti, non volevo morire con il rimpianto di non averti detto quello che provo per te” esordì, sollevando poi lo sguardo e guardando Kota dritto negli occhi, serio, fiero e deciso. “Andarmene senza che tu sapessi che ti amo, Kota. Che ti ho sempre amato e che lo farò per sempre. Io voglio stare al tuo fianco e, non mi interessa se non potrò mai essere ricambiato, se tu un giorno ti stuferai di me, ma io ti amo. Ho provato a dimenticarti, a dirmi che non era giusto per me amarti, ma non ci sono riuscito. Mi dispiace” si scusò, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo.  
Yabu restò in silenzio, forse non completamente sorpreso da quella sua confessione, alla quale comunque non seppe come rispondere: era accaduto tutto troppo in fretta che non aveva ancora realizzato bene cosa fosse successo.  
Aveva rischiato di perdere Kei, di perderlo per sempre ed era stato tanto grande il desiderio di ritrovarlo che non era riuscito a scindere i vari perché di quelle emozioni. Poi l’aveva ritrovato e allora si era sentito sollevato e anche arrabbiato, tanto da aver quasi ucciso un’altra persona per lui, per aver anche solo pensato di portarglielo via. Lui, il suo preziosissimo Kei, che in tutti quegli anni era stato al suo fianco, fedele servitore e non solo. Perché Kei non era solo quello per Kota, forse non lo era mai stato solo quello.  
“Kei…” il più grande lo chiamò piano, facendo in modo che sollevasse di nuovo il viso e gli sorrise, accarezzandogli le guance, abbracciandolo, stringendoselo contro, sentendo per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo il proprio cuore battere davvero, scaldarsi, facendolo sentire vivo.  
Si scostò di nuovo da lui e lo guardò negli occhi, occhi sinceri e profondi, devoti, amorevoli: si chinò, posando dolcemente le labbra su quelle del più piccolo, baciandolo a lungo, assaporandolo, riscoprendolo e forse conoscendolo per la prima volta.  
Si separarono solo quando mancò loro il fiato e Yabu sorrise, osservando il leggero rossore comparso sulle gote di Inoo.  
“Torniamo a casa, Kei. Abbiamo tanto tempo da recuperare, io e te” mormorò, sorridendo, accarezzandogli il volto e scivolando con la mano sul collo.  
Kei si poggiò meglio contro di lui, circondandogli il polso con la mano, trattenendolo contro di sé e sorrise, finalmente sereno.  
“Sì, torniamo a casa, Kota.”

“Kei, sei già sveglio!”  
Kota rientrò nella propria stanza, stupendosi di trovare il più piccolo seduto alla finestra e vigile, l’aveva lasciato che riposava tranquillo e sperava di trovarlo ancora così.  
Kei si volse verso di lui, sorridendogli e annuendo.  
“Buongiorno, Kota!” lo salutò allegro, sollevando le braccia per stiracchiarsi. “Mi sono svegliato poco fa e volevo vedere che tempo facesse fuori. È una bella giornata!” affermò.  
“Sì, però fuori fa freddo e tira vento, vieni via da lì. Il medico ha detto che devi riposare!” gli ricordò, incentivandolo a tornare dentro il futon al caldo.  
“Ma io sto bene, davvero!” esclamò Inoo, tornando però gattoni verso il materasso, infilandosi dentro le coperte. “E voglio uscire, sono passati tre giorni e sono un po’ stufo di stare qui” ammise, abbassando il capo.  
“Ma ti devi riprendere, sei stato prigioniero e non hai mangiato nulla e bevuto poco, il tuo corpo si deve ristabilire” continuò a spiegargli Yabu, mettendogli davanti un vassoio con la colazione. “Ecco, mangia!” lo invitò a servirsi e Kei lo guardò con un leggero sorriso.  
“Per me?” chiese.  
“Sì, mangia adesso!” gli disse di nuovo il più grande, aspettando iniziasse e Kei arrossì appena, felice di quelle premure che, da quando erano tornati a palazzo, Kota gli stava riservando: non gli aveva permesso che tornasse nei propri alloggi con Ryosuke, stava con lui per diverse ore al giorno allontanandosi solo quando era costretto a farlo e gli faceva compagnia, lavorando nella propria stanza, parlando con lui di tanto in tanto.  
E Kei era incredibilmente felice: sapeva che aveva sempre visto giusto su Kota e adesso che l’altro sapeva ciò che provava nei sui confronti si sentiva più rilassato e naturale con lui. Yabu non aveva risposto nulla alla sua dichiarazione, certo Kei non si aspettava di essere ricambiato, ma l’altro si stava dimostrando accorto e gentile e gli stava dando a intendere che lui non era come tutti gli altri, che per lui fosse davvero speciale.  
“È buono?” domandò il più grande, infilandosi nei suoi pensieri.  
“Molto, grazie!” annuì Kei, mangiando un po’ di riso.  
Yabu lo osservò per qualche minuti, poi quando lo vide terminare, prese di nuovo il vassoio, portandolo via.  
“Aspetta…” lo fermò Kei, posandogli una mano sul braccio. “Kota, possiamo andare un po’ furori? Solo una passeggiata in giardino. Vorrei stare un po’ insieme, ma non qui” chiese, guardandolo speranzoso.  
Il più grande tentennò un attimo, spostandogli la mano da sé, facendo per accarezzargli il viso, ma cambiando poi idea e posandogli la mano tra i capelli.  
“Questo pomeriggio, se starai meglio, adesso riposa un altro po’” gli disse, alzandosi.  
“Dove vai?” domandò Kei, notandolo sfuggente.  
“Io devo… devo vedere un attimo Yuya, questioni burocratiche, ma torno subito. Tu, intanto, stenditi. Io torno subito” assicurò, uscendo dalla stanza.  
Una volta chiusosi lo shoji alle spalle, Kota sospirò: non gli piaceva mentire a Kei e la sensazione che provava quando lo faceva era nuova per lui. Non aveva dovuto mai rendere conto di quello che faceva a nessuno, neanche per azioni più sconsiderate, ma da quando Kei era sparito, da quando l’avevano ritrovato e, soprattutto, da quando Kei gli aveva detto che lo amava, tutto era cambiato per lui. Era come se gli si fosse aperto un nuovo mondo nel quale non sapeva come muoversi.  
Si era sempre detto che la devozione di Kei fosse dovuta solo al suo lavoro, alla sua condizione di schiavo, ma Kota dentro di sé sapeva che non poteva essere solo quello: perché non era facile per nessuno accettare una vita come quella a cui lui lo costringeva. Ma era andato avanti in quel modo, per anni, approfittandosi quasi di Kei: non gli aveva mai dato false speranze, al contrario, con lui si dimostrava più severo che con gli altri, ma Kei non si era mai arreso, non l’aveva mai lasciato e Yabu sapeva che non l’avrebbe fatto mai.  
Sapere però che lo amava, che i suoi sentimenti per lui erano talmente forti e intensi l’avevano quasi scioccato e Yabu era stato costretto a rimettere tutto in discussione, se stesso specialmente. Aveva fatto tanti errori però, con Kei specialmente, e non sapeva come rimediare. Era questo, più di tutto, che non gli permetteva di essere completamente sincero e aperto con lui.  
Lasciò il vassoio davanti alla porta, di modo che il servitore che avrebbe poi pulito la stanza lo notasse e lo portasse alle cucine e si risolse ad andare a parlare con qualcuno, qualcuno che aveva più esperienza di lui in quel genere di cose e che soprattutto potesse dirgli che cosa fare o, per lo meno, lo guidasse.  
Prese un profondo respiro e bussò piano alla porta della camera di Yuya, entrando quando gli venne dato il permesso.  
“Kota!” il cugino si stupì di vederlo lì. “Vieni, come mai sei qui?” domandò il più piccolo, ma Yabu era restio a parlare, vedendo che insieme a lui c’era come sempre Yuri ed erano andati a fargli visita anche Yamada e Daiki.  
“Non importa, sei occupato, torno in un altro momento!” gli disse, facendo per voltarsi, ma fermato dal fratellastro.  
“Kota, resta, se devi parlargli noi andiamo via!” si offrì spontaneamente Arioka.  
“Ma Dai-chan, siamo appena arrivati!” si lamentò Yamada.  
“Non è che poi stiate tanto lontani, eh!” appuntò Yuri con fare irritato.  
“Uffa, ma perché sei così antipatico? E va bene, se non ci vuoi, andiamo via!” disse Ryosuke, alzandosi, ma Yabu vedendo lo scompiglio che aveva creato, li fermò.  
“Scusatemi, non volevo disturbare, davvero, vado via e torno dopo” assicurò tornando sui suoi passi, fermato da Yuya.  
“Kota, aspetta, è raro che tu venga qui personalmente, quindi deve essere importante!” ragionò Takaki, guardando curioso il cugino e il suo modo di fare, particolarmente spaesato.  
Yabu si voltò di nuovo verso di lui e si strinse nelle spalle: “Io volevo solo, ecco… si tratta di Kei, ma posso…”  
“Cosa è successo a Kei-chan? Si è sentito male?” saltò su Yamada, preoccupato e Yabu si affrettò a spiegare.  
“No, no, sta bene. Si è ripreso benissimo, oggi voleva andare a fare una passeggiata, ma ecco…” titubò, guardando Yuya e abbassandosi sulle ginocchia, sedendosi, cosa che fece sollevare a Yuri gli occhi al cielo, segno che nessuno dei presenti se ne sarebbe più andato lasciandolo da solo con il fidanzato.  
“Io non so cosa fare” ammise il più grande, abbassando il capo.  
“Eh?” tutto lo guardarono confusi.  
“Con Kei, io non so come mi devo comportare. Non riesco a essere, ecco, non sono naturale con lui e non so cosa mi prenda. Da quando siamo tornati mi sento strano” ammise e tutti lo guardarono, sorpresi di vedere un così eclatante cambiamento nei modi di fare del più grande. “Volevo un tuo consiglio, Yuya” chiese, dunque, rivolto al cugino e Yuri sbuffò.  
“Che hai?” domandò Yamada, osservandolo.  
“Non capisco perché tutti veniate sempre a parlare dei vostri problemi di cuore con Yuya!” sbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Che vorresti dire, Yu?” si offese Takaki, punzecchiandogli un fianco.  
“Ehi! Guarda che io non ho fatto niente!”  
“Tu no, ma lui sì!” disse Chinen indicando con un cenno del capo Daiki.  
“Eh?” Ryosuke guardò il fidanzato e chinò il capo confuso.  
“Beh, in realtà all’inizio quando le cose tra noi non andavano, diciamo che mi serviva parlare con qualcuno e ho in effetti un po’ importunato Yuuyan!” rise. “Mi dava dei consigli!”  
“Oh? Oh!” esclamò il più piccolo che non immaginava di essere riuscito a mettere Daiki così in difficoltà, poi guardò Yuya.  
“Quindi, è merito tuo se Dai-chan mi ha conquistato!” disse rivolto al più grande.  
“Beh, ora mi pare mi stiate dando troppa importanza, ma…”  
“Quindi io non mi sono innamorato di Daiki! Sono innamorato di te!” trasse le sue conclusioni Ryosuke, sporgendosi per abbracciare Yuya, baciandogli una guancia, il tutto prima che sia Daiki che Chinen si rendessero conto di quello che l’altro stesse facendo, reagendo un secondo più tardi.  
“Che diamine, fai, idiota!” lo riprese Yuri, alzandosi e spostandolo via per le spalle, mentre Daiki afferrava il proprio servitore per la vita, tirandolo verso di sé.  
“Ohi, chibi!” lo riprese, passandogli una mano sulle labbra, sentendo Yamada ridere e guardarlo da sotto in su.  
“Geloso?”  
“Ma si capisce!” lo sgridò Daiki, scuotendo il capo.  
“E tu perché sei rimasto lì impalato!” Yuri rimproverò Takaki il quale, ancora sconvolto, non aveva capito assolutamente niente di quello che era successo.  
“Perché te la prendi con me? Io non ho fatto niente!”  
“Appunto! E tu stai lontano da Yuya. È mio!” Yuri si rivolse con sguardo minaccioso a Yamada, il quale continuava a ridere, sedendosi tra le gambe del fidanzato onde evitare altri attacchi a sorpresa.  
Kota aveva osservato quella scenetta con occhi basiti, incredulo.  
“Quindi è così che è realmente?” domandò, facendo voltare gli altri quattro verso di sé e indicando Yamada.  
“Così come?” chiese il diretto interessato, guardandolo, prendendo le braccia di Daiki e portandosele sulla pancia, di modo che lo stringesse.  
“Così… stupido” asserì Kota con una scrollata di spalle.  
“Anche più di così!” rincarò la dose Yuri e Yamada mise il broncio.  
“Dai-chan, li hai sentiti? Digli qualcosa!” gli chiese.  
“Beh, Kota…” parlò Daiki. “In fondo io lo amo lo stesso” rispose senza smentire le accuse fatte al più piccolo.  
“Ecco! Cosa?” Yamada si voltò nella sua stretta, spalancando la bocca, esterrefatto.  
Daiki rise, poggiando la testa sulla sua e Yamada cercò di scostarsi: “Lasciami! Anche tu sei dalla loro parte! E se è così, per punizione” iniziò la propria minaccia, “non ti farò più quella cosa che ti piace tanto!” decise.  
“Ryo!” Daiki lo rimproverò, non gli sembrava certo il caso di sbandierare pubblicamente cose tanto intime.  
“Mpf!” Yamada voltò il viso, ignorandolo e Daiki si sporse verso di lui, parlandogli nell’orecchio, ma non tanto piano da non venire udito anche dagli altri. “Ti ricordo che piace anche a te… farmelo” insinuò malizioso e Ryosuke si volse per colpirlo.  
“Scusate eh, ma a me non interessava sapere proprio niente!” si intromise Yuri, allungando le gambe per dare un calcio a quelle di Yamada, colpendogli un piede.  
“Neanche io ero interessato” aggiunse Kota, “e poi… stavamo parlando di me!” rivolle per sé la loro concentrazione e gli altri tornarono seri e composti.  
“Scusa, Kota” gli disse Yuya, sistemandosi meglio Yuri tra le braccia, rivolgendosi al cugino. “Qual è esattamente il problema?”  
“Non lo so, so che non riesco a essere me stesso” cercò di spiegare.  
“È per quello che ti ha detto?” domandò Daiki, volendo capire meglio.  
“Sì, io penso che sia quello, non so cosa fare. Cosa vuole che io faccia” provò a esporre ad alta voce i suoi dubbi.  
“Non penso che Kei te l’abbia detto perché voglia da te qualcosa in cambio, né per metterti in difficoltà. È rimasto tanti anni in silenzio e ha sofferto molto per questo, avesse voluto qualcosa avrebbe usato altri mezzi, non trovi?” cercò di farlo ragionare Yuya.  
“Sì, ma… io ecco non so cosa provo per lui. Non so cosa dirgli.”  
“Se non provi lo stesso per lui non ti devi sforzare e non devi dargli modo di sperare in qualcosa” chiarì fin da subito Daiki.  
Yuri, che li aveva ascoltati parlare fino a quel momento, si rivolse a Kota: “Ti piace Kei? Come persona, intendo?”  
“Sì, sì, lui è… è una persona importante per me. Ho avuto davvero paura di perderlo quando l’ho visto prigioniero di Hikaru” ammise.  
“E cosa ti piace di Kei? Ci sarà qualcosa che ti colpisce in lui”  
“Kei è bravo a disegnare e poi è sempre molto premuroso” elencò Yabu.  
“E quando state insieme cosa fate?”  
“Noi facciamo sesso” ammise.  
Yuri sbatté le palpebre, incerto su quella dichiarazione così diretta e proseguì nel suo ragionamento.  
“Va bene, ma è solo questo?”  
“Facciamo solo questo, da quando l’ho preso a palazzo io…” abbassò il capo, lasciando in sospeso il discorso.  
“Ho capito!” Yuri raccolse tutta la propria pazienza per non sbottare, non era certo colpa sua se era circondato solo da teste dure e vuote, si disse. “Fate solo questo, quindi se anche Kei non ci fosse più, se è solo per quello che sta al tuo fianco, ti andrebbe bene fare sesso con qualcun altro?”  
“Vorresti fare sesso con me?” domandò di punto in bianco Yamada.  
“Ryosuke la smetti?” lo riprese Daiki, guardandolo male.  
“Era un esempio!” si difese l’altro, prendendogli una mano e stringendola nella propria, portandosela alle labbra. “Io amo solo te, non voglio fare sesso con lui” spiegò, abbassando il tono di voce.  
Yuri tossì, schiarendosi la gola, riportando i due al presente e guardando Kota.  
“Kota, quello che Yuri ti sta chiedendo e che vogliamo capire tutti, è il tipo di legame che ti unisce realmente a Kei. Sesso lo fai con chiunque, non implica nulla di più che del piacere fisico, no? Ti andrebbe bene lo stesso se non fosse lui? Lo sostituiresti?”  
Yabu li guardò uno per uno, in attesa di una sua risposta e parlò piano: “Io non voglio fare sesso con altri” affermò e Yuya sorrise.  
“Hai già la tua risposta, Kota. Non devi fare altro che andare a dirlo a Kei. Devi essere sincero con lui, se lo merita davvero.”  
“Lo so, ma io come posso andare da lui e dirglielo. Non ha senso! Dopo come mi sono comportato nei suoi confronti, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto e…” guardò Yuri, fermandosi e chinandosi appena in avanti, abbassando il capo. “Mi dispiace… tantissimo.”  
Yuri si tirò indietro, accoccolandosi inconsciamente al petto di Yuya, il quale lo strinse.  
“Se vuoi che ti perdoni” parlò Yuri, chiedendogli di risollevarsi, “Vai da Kei e rendilo felice.”  
“Potrà mai perdonarmi e accettare i miei sentimenti?” domandò Yabu, ancora indeciso e con il timore che i propri errori passati e il proprio egoismo, potessero ritorcerglisi contro.  
Yuya sorrise e richiamò il cugino: “Kota, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, perché Kei ti ama.”  
“Ti ha amato per tutti questi anni, nonostante tutto” intervenne Daiki, attirando su di sé l’attenzione del fratellastro. “Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia da adesso in poi, non potrà che essere migliore e renderti migliore” affermò, annuendo.  
Kota si morse appena il labbro, muovendo piano la testa in cenno di assenso e chinandosi una volta di più ringraziandoli di nuovo, decidendosi a tornare nella stanza da Kei.  
Scostò lo shojo e sbirciò piano dentro, vedendo il più piccolo disteso sul futon che fissava il soffitto, gli occhi aperti e non dormiva.  
“Kei?” lo chiamò, entrando e nascondendo le braccia dietro la schiena.  
“Kota…” lo chiamò l’altro con fare stanco.  
“Scusami per averti lasciato a lungo solo” gli disse, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e Kei scosse il capo, sollevandosi a sedere, guardandolo curioso.  
“Ho una sorpresa per te” spiegò Yabu, posandosi sulle ginocchia una involto di carta.  
“Per me? Un regalo?” chiese, notando il fiocco di spago.  
Yabu annuì, sorridendo: “Sono felice me l’abbiano consegnato oggi, ci tenevo fosse pronto il prima possibile” disse, mentre incentivava l’altro ad aprire la carta.  
Kei svolse piano la confezione e spalancò gli occhi quando vide di cosa si trattava, sollevando tra le braccia un kimono di stoffa pregiata, color blu notte e con l’obi argentato.  
“Kota è bellissimo.”  
“Sono felice che ti piaccia, avevo notato che quello che usi di solito si era un po’ sgualcito e così” si strinse nelle spalle, osservando ancora Kei guardare ammirato la veste, spalancando di nuovo gli occhi quando notò i dettagli.  
“Ma questo è…” Kei si interruppe, accarezzando il ricamo che ornava la scollatura.  
“Sì, è il disegno che hai fatto per me, Kei…”  
“Ma… ma perché è qui. È sul mio kimono, io non… l’ho fatto per te!” gli spiegò, continuando a osservare ammirato il capo imbastito con cura.  
“Lo so, ma io non avevo detto che sarebbe stato cucito su una mia veste” gli spiegò sorridendogli. “Avevo intenzione di regalarlo a te fin dall’inizio, tu hai pensato fosse per me” gli spiegò. “Volevo regalartelo perché questo mese saranno ormai cinque anni che sei qui e volevo ringraziarti per i tuoi ecco… per il tuo lavoro” disse, mascherando ancora i propri sentimenti.  
“Io non so cosa dire, Kota…”  
“Un grazie è sufficiente” suggerì l’altro, passandogli dolcemente una mano tra i capelli scuri.  
“Grazie…” sorrise Kei, chinando appena il capo, desiderando che quel contatto divenisse calore sul suo volto, ma Yabu lo lasciò andare.  
“Sono felice di essere riuscito a farti sorridere di nuovo” parlò Kota, sedendosi meglio accanto a lui. “Mi dispiace per quello che hai passato, Kei, davvero” si scusò una volta di più.  
“Non devi, non è colpa tua, e io ora sto bene, è solo che…” si fermò, guardando Yabu, trovandolo attento alle sue parole, sporgendosi per cercare di baciarlo, ma Yabu si scostò da lui, in un gesto automatico, non di certo voluto realmente.  
“Scusami” gli disse, infatti, vedendo lo sguardo di Kei.  
“È questo che mi fa stare male. Questo mi rende triste, Kota” gli spiegò Kei.  
“Io?”  
“Quello che fai… io non capisco… da quando siamo tornati e ti ho detto quello che… quello che sento, sei cambiato e non mi cerchi più” buttò fuori. “Non mi stringi, non mi accarezzi, non mi baci più e io… forse adesso non ti vado più bene e non vuoi…”  
“No!” Yabu lo fermò, impedendogli di andare oltre con le parole e seguire i pensieri sui quali chissà quanto a lungo aveva rimuginato. “Non è questo, Kei!”  
“Hikaru non mi ha toccato, te lo giuro, Kota! Non sono sporco, io…”  
Yabu gli prese il volto tra le mani, attirandolo contro di sé e posando le labbra sulle sue, tacitandolo, baciandolo e non fare altro per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
“Io non penso che tu sia sporco, Kei, è solo che avevo paura e mi sentivo in colpa per come mi sono comportato con te, per aver calpestato a lungo i tuoi sentimenti e per come ti ho fatto sentire in questi anni. Io non ti merito” spiegò, posando la fronte su quella del più piccolo, accarezzandogli lo zigomo con il pollice.  
“Ma io ti amo, Kota!”  
“E non merito neanche il tuo amore” lo contraddisse l’altro, guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Però continuo a farlo e lascia decidere a me per una volta quello che devo fare” gli chiese.  
“D’ora in avanti potrai decidere sempre Kei, io non voglio importi più niente. Non voglio tornare a essere quello che ero, voglio cambiare e se tu resterai al mio fianco posso riuscirci!” affermò, stringendogli una mano.  
“Tu non hai nulla di cui rimproverarti, Kota. Io lo so come sei e non mi importa di niente se continuerai a volermi accanto a te.”  
“Io lo voglio, voglio stare con te, perché io credo… ecco credo, sì, di amarti Kei. Non lo so come sia successo” parlò in fretta, senza permettere all’altro di assaporare appieno il suono di quelle parole. “E non me ne sono accorto fino a ora, prima che me lo dicessi tu. Prima che rischiassi di perderti, io non lo sapevo, Kei, ma è sempre stato così. Perdonami, ti prego per averti fatto soffrire quando in realtà entrambi cercavamo la stessa cosa!” gli disse.  
Kei gli posò il pollice sulla labbra, sorridendo, interrompendolo lui e sollevandosi sulle ginocchia, per riuscire ad abbracciarlo, incastrandosi tra le sue gambe e baciarlo di nuovo.  
“Toccami, Kota. Toccami, baciami, stringimi, fa’ l’amore con me, perché se sei tu per me va bene e non ho bisogno di nient’altro che di te, di sentirti e sentirti parte di me” gli chiese, in modo accorato, lasciando Kota senza parole.  
“Kei, ti amo!” gli confessò il più grande, stringendolo, spostandosi per riuscire a farlo stendere sotto di sé, salendo su di lui, accarezzandogli il volto, il collo e il petto, scoprendo il suo corpo, spogliandolo e spogliandosi a sua volta.  
Gli era mancato il calore di quel corpo, i sospiri di Kei, le sue mani che lo sfioravano, i gemiti sempre più alti che emetteva mentre lo toccava, mentre preparava il suo corpo, sentendolo subito cedevole. Portò una mano al suo sesso, eccitandolo e facendolo gemere più forte, attardandosi a muovere le dita in lui, consapevole che non ce ne fosse bisogno, ma volendo farlo, desiderando sentirlo come mai si era permesso di fare, ascoltando il suo piacere, esaudendolo.  
“Kota!” Kei lo chiamò impaziente, sollevando il bacino e puntandogli le unghie nelle spalle, graffiandogli la schiena, volendo di più.  
Kota obbedì, sfilando da lui le dita e sostituendole con il proprio sesso, baciandogli il collo, suggendo la pelle delicata, mentre entrava in lui lentamente, lasciando che Kei si inarcasse con la schiena e gridasse, invocasse il suo nome, implorandolo e gemendo.  
Insaziabili le mani del più grande corsero su quel corpo caldo, stringendolo: mosse ancora la mano su di lui, veloce, quando lo penetrò completamente e iniziò a muoversi, aiutando Kei a rilassarsi e venire per primo nella sua stretta, tra i loro corpi.  
Yabu lo baciò sulla bocca, spingendo la lingua alla ricerca di quella di Inoo, affondando in lui, portandogli le mani sotto la schiena, facendo in modo che si muovesse contro di lui e angolando meglio la direzione delle spinte, venne dentro di lui, soffocando un grido contro il suo collo.  
Kei gli portò le braccia attorno alla testa, carezzandogli i capelli, aspettando che riprendesse fiato, ricercandolo a sua volta, sentendolo scivolare via da sé, coricandosi accanto a lui.  
Kota allungò un braccio, circondandogli la vita e baciandogli una spalla, svariate volte, spostandosi sul collo, dietro l’orecchio, sentendo Kei ridere appena.  
“Soffri il solletico?” gli chiese, stupito e l’altro annuì, guardandolo.  
“Non hai mai riso in questo modo le altre volte” affermò, ricordando che spesso e volentieri era solito attardarsi in quel punto per vezzeggiarlo, ma Kei non aveva mai emesso un suono così bello, forse ancora più importante di quando gemeva il suo nome.  
Inoo si morse le labbra e Yabu capì.  
“Mi dispiace per ogni volta in cui ti sei dovuto trattenere. E mi dispiace perché mi sono perso tantissime cose di te, ma voglio rimediare, Kei” affermò, portandolo meglio contro di sé, sfiorandogli le labbra. “Permettimi di conoscerti, voglio sapere tutto di te, voglio conoscere il vero te. E avere tutto, Kei.”  
“Tu mi hai già, Kota” gli disse l’altro, portando una mano al suo viso, guardandolo. “Ma ti mostrerò la differenza che esiste quando condividi la tua vita con la persona che ami e che a sua volta ti ama” gli parlò, avvicinandosi a lui, abbracciandolo stretto.  
Lasciò un piccolo bacio sul suo sterno e sorrise, mormorando piano: “Ti amo, Kota.”  
“Ti amo, Kei” gli rispose Yabu, posando un bacio sui suoi capelli e cullandolo da quel momento e per tutto il resto della propria vita.


End file.
